Naruto and his Uzumaki brothers
by Kitsunehollow488
Summary: Naruto was alone. No one to help him in his life. well that all changes when he meets his brothers! He names them after powerful techniques from famouse people. Can Naruto and his new friends help him on this new quest? God like Naruto and powerful new foes. Parings are out but may include multiple parings and a bit of Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and his Uzumaki brothers**

Hey this is my first fanfic ever. I don't know how to make a good start and I know I will screw up. But hey give this new guy a chance! I don't have internet yet on my computer at home so I might update late because I use my school's computers. But truth be told that I will get internet for my computer soon. Just don't know when so expect slow updates but I will try hard alright. I'll make the chapters as long as I can to keep you all satisfied long enough for me to get started on the other chapters and long enough for me to finally get my internet.

The story will have new characters not from the series. The new enemies will hopefully bring forth new adventures since Naruto's brothers are not from the series (obviously). Anyway I'll get any comments you all give me in my phone so leave some hints and or advise for me. Now enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: The last Uzumaki meet

(Somewhere in an alley way in Konoha)

A young Naruto was getting beat up by a group of shinobi. "What's wrong demon brat? Can't handle justice? Well let's put you out of your misery shall we." Said one of the shinobi. The six year old Naruto was getting too beat up to say anything from the barrage of attacks the shinobi were throwing at him. Just when the young Uzumaki was about to accept his fate, something he never though would happen, happened. Someone came to he's rescue! Actually two! Two young black haired boys. One with amazingly stunning dark brown eyes and whisker marks like him while the other also had dark brown eyes but he had a Mohawk with flame like tips at the end of it came out of the dark and attacked the shinobi. After the battle of three against two ended the two looked at Naruto.

"Hey are you alright?" The kid with hair almost like Naruto's but a little more spiked down asked. He was nice to Naruto which got him on guard but let it go since everyone hated him and he knew he would get attacked either way. Naruto responded to the black haired boy. "Y… yea thanks for saving me. What's your name?"

The black haired boy smiled brightly at Naruto and introduced himself. But that quickly went away with a sad frown and looked down so his hair could cover his face. The Mohawk kid also looked sad too. Naruto was confused until the boy finally answered the young blond Uzumaki.

"I… I… I don't have a name. But I can tell you my last name though." Naruto nodded. He really wanted to know the name of he's new friends name. " My last name is Uzumaki .So is his." Naruto was shocked. He could not believe that the young boys were Uzumaki. The Uzumaki boy still looked sad at the thought that he didn't have a first name. When Naruto decided to give them out of the ordinary names. Simple yet kind of cool at the same time. He then remembered two very famous people and found some good enough names.

"Hey I got it! I'll call you… umm… Ed! Legend has it that once a very strong person's wife had a cool technique called the '**Ederal fist**'. " The Uzumaki looked at Naruto with hope in his eyes. "R-really! You would name me?" Naruto nodded "And you…. Umm… Alan! The same guy also made a strong attack said to be only a fraction of the legendary phoenix's power! It was called '**Screech from the heavens: Alanastor**'." With a smile and the three now became family. They gave themselves a tittle for the whole village to know. "Beware of the all mighty power of the Uzumaki Brothers! Believe it!"

(A week later)

It's been a living hell for the three. But that was after the three met and now they were the ones giving hell to the village. They bombarded the village with endless pranks and when they were forced to fight they used nothing but pure teamwork to bring down all who try and hurt them.

One day an Anbu was seeing how well the three were and went to go tell the third Hokage about this. Once at the hokage's doors he knocked and waited for the hokage to grant entree. "Come in." Said a voice beyond the doors. When the doors open there was an old man with the traditional hokage attire.

"Hokage-sama the kids that are accompanying Naruto are now identified as… umm… well sir… Uzumaki." The third dropped his pipe and looked shocked to the core. "Explain yourself! What do you know about them so far?" The third demanded.

The Anbu nodded and told him what they know so far. "They are good at team work and are now known as the…" the Anbu's sweat dropped knowing how they are with that tittle. " Known as what Anbu?" Asked the third noticing the Anbu having a bit difficulty trying to spill it. "They have a saying… its Beware of the all mighty power of the Uzumaki brothers… believe it…" The third's sweat drooped at the saying the young ones made up. They actually live up to the tittle and saying its self. Knowing the complaints.

He sighed and thought for a moment. Then he got an idea. "Bring me the three boys. I have news for them." The Anbu nodded and shunshined out to go get the three boys. He smiled and thought to himself. 'I hope that they will be alright at the Academy. It's time for the Uzumaki to be known throughout the elemental nations. If two Uzumaki survived. Then god knows that more might have survived as well."

(At the Uzumaki's apartment)

Naruto has been overjoyed at the thought that he now has a family. Ed was happy they saved someone of their clan. Alan was happy too but he wanted to train in order to fend of powerful opponents like Anbu. He was always a little on the quiet side but that's just how he is. The three were enjoying they're ramen when an Anbu shunshin in out of nowhere.

Ed Got up and got in a so call fighting stance as the other two did the same. "Naruto, Ed, and Alan Uzumaki. You are to go meet the third hokage at once. He has requested you're presence at once." The three looked at him for a second until they agreed to go to the hokage's mansion.

(At the hokage's mansion)

The three walked in the mansion. Wondering what they did now like they always do whenever they get called down to see him. Naruto knows the man really well but Ed and Alan don't know anything about him, other than the fact that he can kill them with a snap of he's finger because he is the hokage. When they opened the door there they saw the third looking at them. Naruto was the first one to talk "Hey old man!" The third smiled that Naruto really was happy after a very long time. "Hello Naruto-kun." Then he looked at the other two with a nice smile. "So you two, have you kept being the protectors of little Naruto-kun and his partners in crime throughout the time so far." The two nodded with a smile.

Naruto asked why they were summoned. "Umm… hey old man. Why did you summon us? Is there something you need us to clean up?" The old man chuckled and shook his head. "No, no Naruto-kun. I actually wanted to tell you three something." The three were now sitting down. Ready to hear what the third hokage wants to tell them. The old man cleared his throat and spoke. "I have signed you three to the Academy so you three can defend yourself more and more importantly. Get some friends. But the number one thing is so that you three can get girlfriends or something! But yes, point being that I want the three of you to get some knowledge on how to protect yourselves." The three looked at each other then they nodded at the third. The hokage smiled that they are willing to give it a shot. Not just for self-defense but to get some friends and possibly girlfriends as well.

The third was about to dismiss them when he got curios of something. "Before you go. Ed I'm wondering how you got those whiskers." Ed looked at him and told him something he never expected in his entire life! "I'm a jinjuriki of a… umm… the Kyuubi's sister. I'm the Kyuumi's host. And my bother Alan here is the host of… well… the mythical legendary phoenix…" Silence engulfed the room. The third nearly had a stroke/heart-attack/fainted from what the boy said. With enough courage he asked some questions.

"Th…the Kyuubi has a si-sister…" Ed nodded. "And Alan has th-the phoenix from m…" He took a deep breath and finished his sentence. "From myths of pure legend that it is believed that it is part of Kami himself. Utter bull shit I say but. How can't I believe it? You two survived while everyone else died. The only other way you two could have survived was if you two were blessed by Kami's luck or if you have amazing powers. Judging from the looks you two are giving me. You are telling the truth. So I believe you." The two were actually surprised that the third hokage actually believed them about them being jinjurikis of two never before heard of tailed beasts. "But if I may ask. How many tails does the phoenix have?" Everyone looked at Alan.

"My phoenix has…" Alan stood quiet for a little while until he actually told them his answer. "My phoenix has eleven tails." Everyone was surprised and yet were expecting it because the phoenix's actual being is something out of the ordinary from anything. The hokage nodded in understanding the information he got from the young boys. "Ok from here on out, this is considered S-ranked information and will not leave this room under any circumstances. Is that understood Uzumakis." The three looked at each other and smiled at the third who kindly smiled back. "The Academy will start next week so start getting ready. Oh and here is some clothing that I have personally picked out for you three."

Naruto got orange attire which consists of orange pants and normal blue shinobi sandals and goggles. Ed has an attire of onyx black pants along with an onyx black jacket like Naruto's but Replace the blue with red and the rest black. He also wore normal blue shinobi sandals. Finally Alan wore a combo of blue and white. He wore white shorts that reach just below his knees. He wore a dark blue neon shirt with a snow white leather jacket unzipped so that he can show his special necklace he had for as long as he remembered. All three had the Uzumaki symbol on their backs. All three bowed in respect and appreciation. All synchronized said. "Thank you hokage-sama. We will not fail you." He nodded and asked for one last thing. "Before you go. Can I get some blood samples from you three for a blood test?" The three nodded and gave a medical ninja outside of the door some blood. After that the ninja shunshined away. And finally with that they left a light hearted hokage with a nice smile on his face from the warmth the three give off. Too bad that everyone abuse them before they could feel that special light within their hearts.

Then the medic came back in such a shocked state. "Hokage-sama! You will not believe the who the three are each related to!" The third already knew about Naruto but the other two was now a surprise. Who is it? "Ed and Alan are related to Sora Uchiha and The fourth hokage's cousin in law! Akira Uzumaki Namikaze!" The third lost his breath. "You mean the secret creators of all forbidden jutsus!" The medic didn't know what to say next. This was all too much for even the third hokage to take in one day. "I need a vacation damit. Go inform them. Oh and I already know about Naruto. After all, I was there when the fox attacked. He will have to wait a bit more when he's matured enough. I don't want to see his reaction that his father, Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage sealed the beast inside of his own son. I can't imagine the hate or reaction he will have. He will probably hate him at a high enough level to actually try and kill him for all the suffering he went through, Especially when he finds out that his mother Kushina Uzumaki was the original host of the Kyuubi before him. My guessing he will hate them both. That is all. Now go!" The medic nodded and shunshined out.

(Next week at the academy hallways)

The three Uzumaki were walking down the hall ways. "So are you guys excited about all this?" Asked a very excited Naruto. "Hell yea! I can't wait on how to learn jutsus! Although they say that the 'Sexy jutsu' doesn't really qualify as a very useful jutsu. I still laugh at them when they nose bleed through the walls. Still can't wait to learn!" Ed said with energy. "Well. As long as we don't get into too much fights then I can't really disagree with learning too." Said a half excited and ready to fight defensive Alan. Soon the three were upon the door to class. "Well let's see what this school has to offer then!" Said Ed before he opened the door.

Everyone literally stopped what they were doing and they all stared right at them. Even the teacher looked. The three were a little on edge right now thanks to everyone right now. Ed decided break the weird silence. "Yo! What's up?" Everyone's sweat dropped because of the tone he used to break the silence. Then Naruto steps up too. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Everyone already knows Naruto. But the other two were the ones on everyone's mind. "My name is Ed Uzumaki. I know it's not an ordinary name but it's after my mother's secret technique. It's called the 'Ederal fist' technique." Everyone was now fascinated with Ederal fist. Finally Alan was left. For some apparent reason he almost looked like a certain Uchiha in the room who not only noticed but also glared evidently at them. "My name is Alan Uzumaki. Like Ed here I am named after my father's technique. It's called 'Screech** from the heavens: **Alanastor '." Everyone is really interested in this. The teacher decided to get class started. "Nice to meet you three. I am Iruka, but you can call me Iruka sensei. You three will learn the many basics of the shinobi ways and the history of our village. Also we will teach you on how to properly use your chakra. So if you please take a sit anywhere we can get today's lesson underway."

The three looked at each other and shrugged like if saying 'yea whatever teach'. Ed took a seat somewhere in the middle. Naruto took a seat next to a pink haired girl, cute she may be she is sometimes known as Konoha's screaming banshee, especially at Naruto. Finally Alan sat in the middle of class just in between Ed and Naruto but on the opposite end. If one had a keen eye they could see that they formed a triangular formation in class. Oh yes, they were smart when it came to protecting each other undetected.

(After school at the school courtyard)

The three were walking home when Sasuke Uchiha stepped right in front of them along with Neji Hyuuga and Kiba Inozuka. "Oi little faggets!" Ed didn't take that comment very well. "The fuck you say Sasu-gay." This pushed the Uchiha a bit on the edge and made him scowl the famous Uchiha scowl. "Better watch your mouth Uzumaki! Your mommy and daddy aren't here to take care of you because they died like the fuck-tards they are!" This was when out of everyone's point of view Sasuke was now blown a couple feet and landed hard on the floor with a little bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. "You little bitch… you're going to regret you ever did that you little piece of shit." Ed was enraged at Sasuke's comment earlier. "No… it's you whose goanna regret ever mentioning my parents in this fucking shit." Sasuke was paralyzed in his spot! Ed's eyes were a flaming orange with black slits as he's pupils. In Ed's mindscape Ed was now face to face with his birth friend the Kyuumi no kitsune.

"THE NEARVE OF THAT FUCKING KID!" Ed tried to calm her. The giant fox was in her human form. She was a vixen. "Kyuumi! Call down! Please…" Ed used the puppy eyes technique on her which always got her to calm down and or do whatever Ed wants her to do. Next thing Ed knew he was using the puppy eyes technique and now he was being crushed by giant C-cupped breast and finding it hard to breathe. Scratch that, extremely hard to breathe! "I love it when you look soooooooo cute! But how can I calm down… he insulted your parents. He doesn't know who they were so why the hell is he talking shit about them! It just makes me want to…" She started to squeeze the life out of Ed by suffocating him in her large breasts. "Ky-Kyuumi… Can't… br-…breath…" He manages to say that so she would notice and let go with a blush that might rival Hinata. "Oh… s-sorry Ed-kun. Its j-just t-that… umm…" Ed noticed the stuttering of Kyuumi. So he comforted her in a warm embrace. "Hey it's ok Kyuumi. I know you did it on Accident… sometimes." He mocked her. When she looked up at him she saw a huge foxy grin on his face. "Ed-kun you are such a fox sometimes… It turns me on…" She countered with such a seductive voice near Ed's ear that she felt Ed's spine shiver at the way she said it. "Well I learn from the best… my foxy goddess…" He always found a way to make her feel so horny that she needs to fuck to the point where they would become sex gods. Hell even Ed was tempted with those luscious light pink lips begging to be kissed along with her creamy skin that compliments her fine curves that give her an hour glass shape body that every girl will kill for. And to top it off she has those wondrous orange slitted eyes with her cute fox ears on top and her cute nine tails which complement her beautiful red hair with a hint of orange but it's kind of hard to tell. Her breast look so amazing that it might rival tsunade's and Mei's combined, they're not too big, not too small but just about the most perfect size and curb. Still, overall… she is so fuckable.

(Back in reality)

Sasuke got back up and charged at the Uzumaki only to be stopped by his two brothers. "You will ALL PAY!" Ed was finally back after the little game he had with his tailed beast. "Sorry for the wait. Had to do some deep thinking for a little bit there." Alan rolled his eyes, he knows how Ed and Kyuumi are. He says that they should go out already but both are suborn and say that they're friend ship is just like that. Alan told them some advice though, hide the blushes better next time. "Now… Where were we? Ah yes. Me kicking the last Uchiha's ass to hell." He said with a foxy grin. "I'll take the Uchiha on! He's goanna pay for ever mentioning our parents." Ed was now engaged with combat with the Uchiha. Everyone from the school was watching the entire scene. Naruto decided to take on the mutt of a dog Kiba. That leaves Alan with Neji. The bystanders were loving the battles. Ass wipes. They never imagined the fight would involve the very people they would never have imagined to fight.

(Ed vs. Sasuke)

Ed still had his demon fox eyes. Sasuke was getting irritated and was tempted to use everything he had to end this fight. "Alright Uzumaki! Get ready for this! 'Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu'!" He used a large amount of chakra to power up the fire ball and blast a huge fire ball that LOOKED ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE to doge the fire ball to his way. Ed smirked. "Well then let's see what your power can do Kyuumi." He held out his hand as if to stop the fire ball! People started to think that this kid was going to die.

BOOM!

The fire ball ignited in to a huge fire vortex of pure flames. When the flames vanished everyone had heart attacks. Standing in the middle of the rubble was none other than Ed and he looked unharmed. "Well. If that's all you got. You're so fucking dead." Sasuke couldn't be alive this at all. He just used his signature move that would always make them run away in fear. This had to be a dream but knew that it was the real deal. He had to think of something as fast as he could. Otherwise he is screwed.

'Hey kit. Do the following as instructed. It's a Jutsu that is very effective in long and short distance fights. It's a perfect Jutsu!' Ed heard Kyuumi say in his mind. 'Shure thing honey' she was lucky Ed couldn't see her because if he could, he would have seen her blush. Ed did as instructed and used a Jutsu he never knew he could use. Kyuumi knows of the boy's chakra nature. He is both wind and water. A crude combination.

"Wind style: Drilling wind bullet" Ed shot a huge wind bullet that seemed to be drilling through the air and seems to gain more power the more it travels! 'Shit!" Was all the Uchiha had to say before the impact hit but thanks to his instincts he quickly dogged the attack and started to gather chakra. He looked up to see Ed standing there giving having a foxy grin on his face. 'Dame it! At this rate I'm going to be a laughing stock! Fuck! Guess I have to show off my secret technique. The Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu. It's now or never!' said Uchiha now had enough chakra for the attack. Sasuke jumped high into the air and started to do the hand signs for the jutsu he had hoped to keep a secret just a little longer but seeing as to how the Uzumaki knows a higher level jutsu than he should normally be able to do, he had no choice. He then shouted the jutsu name. "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!"

(With Naruto vs. Kiba)

Naruto used hand to hand combat against his foe but to his prevail he had a lot of trouble. Kiba kept cheating like the fucker he is and kept using his piercing fang jutsu on the poor kid who desperately try's to doge the attacks. "Man you suck so much! Just give it up already you loser." Naruto stood up after the tenth time or so he had been hit by the same fucking jutsu. "Give up? You want me to… GIVE UP!" Naruto was starting to glow red and he was now in his mindscape. In front of him was none other than the Nine-tailed fox. The original Kyuubi no Kitsune. "Hey kit. I'll explain later when were back home safe from all these sorry excuse of humans here ok. For now use some of my chakra and feed that ungrateful cheating pussy a taste of true power." Naruto nodded. They would discuss this later, right now he is going to show him just how much more badass a fox is better than a dumb old ordinary dog.

Now before Kiba was a similar look to that of Ed but with blood red eyes, same black slits as his pupils, and a menacing aura of death surrounding Naruto. "Well then… let's get this fight on the road shall we Kiba. Then Naruto scowled at the sudden smell that soon filled that air. Kiba either just pissed his pants and or just craped himself from fear. Either way Naruto was goanna show this pussy how to fight for real like a man should instead of cowering on the dame same attack like the world's biggest pussy. So much for being a dog Naruto guessed. Then Naruto started to dash towards the scared Kiba. With quick thinking he quickly used the same attack and was now heading towards Naruto. "You… You b**IG PUSSY!" ** Naruto smashed his fist in the vortex that is Kiba's pussy attack and send him flying toward the wall and crashing through the wall as if it was nothing. Kiba was able to stand for only one reason. To protect his so called 'Pride' and try to win… err- cheat his way to victory but after seeing that his best jutsu was no useless. He had to use all his attacks just so that he can at least put up a good fight. He had to other wise he is going to bring shame to the Inozuka clan for being the world's biggest pussy and cheater.

"What… What are you?" He said quietly in a small hush tone. He quickly jerked his head up to look at him! "What the fuck are you!" Naruto remained motionless for a bit when he locked eyes with the pussy in front of him. "I am Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage and Strongest ninja ever! Believe it!" Then Naruto was back with the fox in his mindscape.

"**Oi kit. I'll explain later but know that I'm not here to hurt you or anything ok. I'm the Kyuubi no kitsune. Now listen, I'm thinking of teaching you a move the fourth Hokage used. It's his signature jutsu. The-"**Kyuubi was interrupted by Naruto's excitement. "Really? Thank you thank you thank you! That means so much to me! What's the jutsu's name?" Asked a very happy Naruto. **"Oi calm down kit. Don't want you to have a heart attack on me. By the way I was getting to that until you interrupted me." **Kyuubi notice that Naruto looked sad and was bowing out of respect. Or so she thought. "I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama. It won't happen again I promise." Kyuubi was now aware of what he was intending on and tried to comfort the kit in front of her. **"Naruto if it makes you feel better I should tell you something. You shouldn't be so uptight all the time. I'm not your enemy. I'm here because I am here for you. Please don't cry. You are my kit after all."** Said Kyuubi. Naruto was getting shocked out of his world. "I'm yo-your kit… wait does that m-mean that yo-you're a… a… a girl!" Kyuubi nodded. **"What? Can't a girl be a powerful being too? I swear men are all the same. All sexes basterds…" ** Naruto now seeing that he has upset his female companion tried to explain the reason on why he is truly surprised. He isn't a sexes guy. He just wasn't expecting it that's all. He doesn't have a problem with her being a girl. Hell Kami could be a girl and he wouldn't mind one bit. "No Kyuubi-chan I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I'm surprised that I had a female partner and never knew about it. That's all. I mean if Kami was a girl I wouldn't mind one bit. I never meant to offend you Kyuubi-chan." Said a really sorry Naruto.** "It's ok kit. Now since we are in your mindscape time in here is a whole lot faster in here. One hour is like a minute in here but because we don't have a minute I'm going to make it a minute out there and about a year in here but be warn that I am going to let out a huge amount of chakra for you. So it will attract a lot of attention. Ok?" ** Naruto nodded and back with Kiba and the crowed. Everyone saw a huge wave of chakra wash over them. 

Naruto held out his hand and red chakra started to form a sphere. One of the by standers knew what kind of technique it was. Chakra manipulation. Naruto looked at Kiba and charged right at him. "**Rasengan**" and blasted Kiba through the entire school. Soon he turned around to see if he can help one of he's brothers but as soon as he turned he saw a huge fire explosion where Ed and Sasuke were. "Ed-nichan!" And ran there.

(With Alan vs. Neji)

"**Fire style: Fire ball jutsu**" Alan shot a fire ball towards the Hyuuga. Neji used the rotation technique from his clan's technique list. "It is hopeless for you to fight. It is your fate to lose against me. Now surrender and let fate do its job." Alan looked at Neji and frowned. "You know people who have a stick up they're asses tend to get carried away and then when they least expect it they get their asses handed to them. So why don't you just shut the fuck up and fight because words don't win battles. The skills and effort put in it decides the battle. Fate has nothing to do with this shit." Neji was pist now.

"You dare talk to me about fate like you now everything in the future! Well your wrong you! Its fate that will decide this match! Not 'effort' and 'skills'! Fate runs everything! And I will prove it to you by beating you in this fight! NOW PREPARE YOURSELF!" Alan smirked at getting the Hyuuga's rage to show. Now if he was any smart at all he would know that it was all a trap. Shure he spoke the truth but even one's emotion can kill and at the same time greatly help a ninja in the field. It would be exceedingly easy to doge and attack him now.

Alan chuckled and smirked. "Then come and get me little Neji." Neji went in and started to throw a barrage of endless gentle fist attacks but It was easy for Alan to doge them all because the Hyuuga was just throwing out attacks like a barbarian and not even thinking on how to even get an opening on his opponent. He was driven in pure rage, funny really.

Alan felt a tug on the back of his mind and knew that the phoenix wanted to talk to him for a bit. Alan was still moving around and doesn't space out when talking to his tailed beast like Ed and Naruto do.

'So what is it Sempai-san? Trying to give me some advice on how to humiliate him or to show off our power so that everyone knows not to mess with us?' The phoenix likes the way his host talks, thinks, and acts. He was indeed and always be worthy of him. Not to mention he grew a brotherly bond with him but was somewhat a father/brother figure to both him and Ed. He liked it but moved that feeling aside and said what he needed to say. "**Oi kid, I guess I should tell you you're chakra elementals. ** **You have both lightning and wind. But you're learning a little bit of fire because of me... I am going to teach you a strong lightning base attack, but with a huge twist that I will explain later. I saw some kid with a mask and white like spiky hair do it a long time ago. Well… before fourth hokage era. He called it 'Chidori'."** All Alan said was. 'Go on… I'm liking where this is going so far.'

Within a few seconds Alan got down and did some hand signs. "Phoenix** style: Blazing Chidori**" Alan then started to run towards as a thousand chirps can be heard and a blaze of fire that took the form of lightning! It really was a site to be hold. The first ever fire to ever take the shape and sound of lightning! Neji was now in a state of shock and so was everyone who was watching from the sidelines! Not even noticing that the hokage, ambu, and all other jounins where watching all three fights. Kakashi was interested in Alan for even knowing the Chidori, even more so that the fact remains on how the hell he even knows on how to make a powerful technique that has never before been seen. Neji used the rotation technique and was now even more surprise when he saw Alan with some new looks.

Alan had a few highlights on his hare that took the colors of flames. He had what looked like paint on his face but it was in an artistic way, it was like as if he had custom made whiskers but only purple. They were bigger and thicker than Ed and Naruto's whiskers combined. Finally his eyes were having a strong flame like glow inside them with such confidence, But what really shocked the Hyuuga was the fact that he didn't even slowed down in the slightest, no, in fact he was gaining speed so that he not only try's to get more power to he's strike but the momentum so that he can break through the pure chakra dome that stood between him and the Hyuuga. Then the world's greatest fear came true! Well at least to all Hyuuga. Alan has just broken through the Hyuuga clan's technique without even trying and struck Neji in the chest leaving a, non-fatal, but devastating injury that will probably leave a scar for the rest of he's life.

"How's that for fate? Fate talking prick." Just then Alan saw a huge fire explosion on Ed's location. He sighed and went to go help he's stupid but valuable brother from whatever mess he got himself in to. "Fucking baka… I swear he is a trouble magnet. I wonder of Naruto is the same…" He then picked up speed after saying that. Realizing that they actually might be the same. It all made sense.

(Back with Ed vs. Sasuke)

Sasuke stood tall and proud as he clearly destroyed an annoying obstacle in his life. But then again life is full of surprises. Ed was still standing. "You really don't know when to die do you Uzumaki?" Ed looked up at the Uchiha who was clearly getting tired of trying to kill off Ed. "Well I can't just blow of my family now can I? Especially when it's to a snot nosed brat like you." Sasuke was now filled with rage. "Well then at least you are injured and I bet you are extremely weak thanks to the amount of chakra you had to release in order to protect you from my jutsu." And he was right. Ed was literally weak but stood up. The Kyuumi's chakra was healing him. Well he always had to owe her a favor every time he uses her power. It goes back to the time they first met.

**Flashback**

Ed was facing against a very arrogant Kyuumi. "**I don't give a squat.** "Said the Kyuumi while Ed pouted. "Why not? You know something I want to know and you aren't telling me is mean!" Kyuumi was rolling around the ground of her cell. **"Auuuugh… why do you want to know? It's just pointless.**" Ed Went up to her and kissed her nose. Kyuumi was, of course, shocked at the young three year old. Why would he kiss her with no fear. "Wow it actually worked! Nice!" Cheered a happy Ed. "**Why would you kiss me?**" Asked a very dumbfounded Kyuumi. Ed shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I saw a guy trying to calm his friend down. He kissed her and she instantly stopped. So I got the idea and used it on you. Why, is it a bad thing or what?" Kyuumi kind of understood why he kissed her when Ed bombarded her with kisses all of a sudden. "**Oh my fucking! Ok, ok… Tell you what. I'll let you use my power whenever but you will owe me favors. Deal?" **Ed nodded and walked further in the cage and went under one of her tails. He snuggled under there as he tried to fall asleep with his new friend. Kyuumi smiled. Fore few reasons of course. One, she didn't have to sleep alone tonight. Two, she had taken a licking to the little three year old boy. And three, she wasn't goanna be alone anymore from here on out.

**Back in the present **

Ed smiled at the memory and so did Kyuumi. But blushed and purr at every time he would gently pet her tail and snuggle in it at the same time so he could sleep peacefully. She actually loved it. "Well then let's see if you can handle it again!" Sasuke jumped high into the air. 'Kuso! This is not my day! Well let's see if I can at least try something before I die' Ed thought. Then Ed heard Kyuumi speak to him from within he's mind. "**I got a jutsu that will help a ton! Just do the simple following hand sign!" **Ed nodded and crossed his fingers in a plus sign and yelled "**Shadow clone jutsu (Kage bunshin no jutsu)**" And an army of Ed clones appeared. "Let's go!" all clones responded with a simple "Hai!" Sasuke was getting pulverize but that didn't stop his rage

"Enough of this time to kill you! **Fire style: Phoe-**"Sasuke was thrown to the ground by a Jounin "Enough! This has gone on long enough!" Sasuke ran away but before he did he flashed a glare at Ed who was now standing side by side by his fellow Uzumaki, also known as his brothers. 'I will get you and your pathetic family! Watch yourselves you dopes!' said Uchiha said in his mind as he ran.

"You ok Ed-Nichan? We saw a huge explosion here and-"Ed chuckled and patted Naruto's head. "Calm down Naruto. I'm not leaving you two in the slightest. Mostly because you wouldn't know what to do without me." Ed said making the two fault from what he said. The two chuckle and they all started to go home when they finally noticed the entire school was watching them all in awe. "… Shit… umm. We can explain?" Said a very nervous Naruto. "Let them think what they want. They now know not to mess with any of us. Or else there next." Said a very cautious Alan. "Well what is it that you all want? An autograph? Or maybe you all want to test us like the low scums that you all are on us. Either way, we have no business with any of you. So be as to be so kind as to move out of our way. Or stay in our way and get pulverized by all three of us. Your choice."

The adults in the area where amazed at the maturity of how the raven haired Uzumaki said it. The Third Hokage finally steps out of the crowed. Reveling his hokage attire of a white rob with the hokage hat. "You handled that pretty well Ed-kun. With a little bit of practice you can do it like a professional." Ed looked at the old ma. "Look old man were going home ok. We had our first fight on the dame school campus and we really don't feel like getting detention or some shit like that so cut the crap for later. How about tomorrow after or before school? Sound good?" Again, impressed by the young Uzumaki he quickly said something that would lighten their spirits if only by a little, so be it. "You are not in trouble I promise you that and I was going to say good luck on your way to becoming the greatest ninja team out there. Show them the power of the Uzumaki boys!" Said kage said with a smile and left.

(At the Uzumaki's apartment)

Ed was the first to open the door and take off his shoes in a lazy manner and slump down on the couch. "Aaaaaugh….. Why do we always have to be the main attraction to the dame village? It's getting to be a huge pain in the ass!" Alan sighed at his waning brother. "Quit your yapping Ed. Bad enough we probably made enemies already, the last thing we need is to make ourselves public enemy number 1. Now quit your dame waning and let's go to the training field later. I want to keep learning some jutsu from Bahamut. Hey Ed. I say you learn from Kyuumi." Ed gulped a bit.

"Yea the thing is that every time I need anything from her, I kind of need to owe her. Wait let me talk to her alright. I'll meet you guys over at…" Alan told Him were too meet. "We meet at training field 7. It's a pretty good place to train and relax. See you there. Naruto, let's go. Me and Bahamut need to teach you and Kyuubi to get along so you guys can-"Naruto interrupted him there. "It's a her!" Alan was a bit shocked from the way he said it but let it slide because of the news that Kyuubi was a girl.

"**Being a little sexes are we?" ** Alan gave a mental glare at Bahamut. "No bitch. I never expected her to be a her. It's not like you told me a thing about tailed beasts except for the fact that there are the Main nine who got chosen to be, the main ones" The phoenix hated it when he had a point but just nodded its head for now. "Ok time to head out Naruto. Don't be late Ed." Ed nodded "Have faith in me!" Alan chuckled. "You're asking for a bit too much there." Ed retorted "Hey!" When they left Ed immediately got in a meditating stance and went to go talk to Kyuumi.

(With Alan and Naruto)

"Hey Alan-nichan… why do we have the tailed beasts inside us? Why us out of everyone else?" Alan looked at his little brother. "I honestly don't know Nichan. But I do know that we are to guard our tailed beasts with our lives. They are now bound to us. So we need to care for them, also we need to establish a good relationship with them so that we can protect them more than we normally can." Naruto got an idea from that. "You mean like Ed and Kyuumi?" Alan started to laugh his ass off. "Exactly like them! Those two should get it on already! Its sooo fucking obvious!" Naruto laughed too and nodded with his brother. Those two are made for each other.

(With Ed and Kyuumi)

Ed was pinned against the wall because of Kyuumi. "So this is how you are when I push you to the limit with no one to stop us." Kyuumi was losing it! She needs a mate, she needs to let all these feeling Ed has been giving her all these years. **"You are so evil Ed-kun… I can't take the teasing anymore… please do me a huge favor Ed-kun…" **Ed raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what might that be?" She had a very seductive smirk and whispered right in his ear making him shiver a bit. **"I want you to be my mate… What do you say… Ed-kun." **She was now in the zone, and Ed was now in the heat of things. "Ok, but on one condition." She would do anything for him. **"Name it…" **Ed smiled at her response. "Never leave me…" She nodded and before Ed could even react Kyuumi slammed her lips against his and the two were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

They soon found themselves on a bed, courtesy of Ed, and were now undressing each other. Ed got on top of her when they were completely nude. "Ready Kyuu-chan?" She smiled lustfully **"I'm all yours Ed-kun. Take all of me." ** And with that they started to have sex

(Alan and Naruto in the training field)

Alan was getting very impatient. He already learned how to summon his tailed beast Bahamut. "Where is that fagget?" Both beast and Naruto shrugged. Even Naruto summoned his beast. Ed was way behind. Or so they thought. Ed can be seen walking towards them with Kyuumi latched on to his arm. With a lot of affection for some reason.

"Hey guys, and Kyuubi of course. Sorry were late. We had to make an agreement that took longer than we thought it would. " Alan saw a fox tattoo on his neck. Same on her. Alan went pale and his eye started to twitch. "E-Ed… Y-you d-d-dint do w-what I t-think you d-did… did you?" Ed tilted his head which earned him a kiss from Kyuumi. Alan faulted while Kyuubi was explaining to Naruto. Bahamut on the other hand was congratulating them. When Alan got back up he yelled at Ed. "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU HAD SEX WITH HER! AT A TIME LIKE THIS! AT THIS FUCKING AGE!?"

"Calm down…. It's not as bad as it sounds actually." Again everyone faulted. "Well along as you can handle it, you got my support ok." Ed nodded. That's about the time Naruto finally caught up and blood shot from out of his nose. When he got up he pointed at Ed."N- Nichan! You… and her… you… and your jr. … in her… God bro doesn't that hurt?" Ed got a foxy grin. "I don't know. Why not try it with Kyuubi and see for yourself." At this point the two were now blushing furiously. "I d-don't know if that's o-ok with her…" said a very nervous Naruto. "Non-sense of course she would love to… right Kyuubi-Chan?" Now Kyuubi was full blown red. Ed was laughing his ass of. "ED! QUIT TRYING TO SET THEM UP ALREADY!" Ed rubbed his ear. "Jeez bro calm down. Hard to believe that me and Naruto have beautiful foxy goddesses while you don't have a female in you. But I have only one question for you Alan." Alan was a little pist but went with it for now. Unless he is going to ask- "You mad bro."

Silence engulfed the training field. Bahamut was guiding Kyuubi, Kyuumi, and Naruto to the sidelines. "You… ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Ed started to run away in a circle around the field to both intimidate Alan and to stay away from his hilarious wrath. And to top it off, for Alan, he was laughing the entire time. 'Ok it's time to practice that new jutsu that Bahamut showed me.' With those thoughts Alan stopped and got down. He did some hand signs and started to charge up his new move. "**Phoenix style: Blazing chidori.**" With that Alan charged at ed. Ed stopped laughing and started to do the hand signs for his jutsu. "**Wind style: Drilling wind bullet.**" And with that both jutsu clashed. There was a screeching noise coming from the blazing chidori while the sounds of a jet stream were coming from the wind bullet.

Soon the noise faded and the two were now facing off against each other. "You know we should really teach Naruto instead of sparring. He is just like us so why don't we stop for now and-" Ed was interrupted by Naruto. "Actually Kyuubi taught me the legendary Rasengan! Plus I get to practice by watching you two spar." Ed tilted his head. "Really? How?" Naruto nodded and started to explain. "I get to see how you two fight. Soon I'll be able to see or predict what you're going to do and when the perfect time to strike will be opened. There for I am training and… I get to see which of my Nichan's are stronger. So please continue." The three beasts were snickering on how well he got Ed back in the cage with the wild tiger. 'Dammit Naruto why you gotta be like that… Oh well. Might as well put on a show.'

Ed started to charge chakra for the heavy spar that is about to start. Silence started to engulf the entire training field… Naruto was watching with carefulness. Even though they weren't moving, he could see their wills clashing. Soon they started to dash towards each other, each with the intent to beat the shit out of the other. They clashed with kunai after kunai. Jutsu with jutsu. "Give up Alan! You can't beat the power of my wind style!" Alan smirked and started to form The **Phoenix style: Blazing Chidori**. "He he… well prepare yourself bro. Because there's no way…" Blazing Chidori Lv 2 "I'm goanna lose in front of Naruto here!" Alan charges at him from there and all Ed can do was brace himself for the impact.

BOOM!

There was a huge explosion there with flame like tails swirling around like an actual living being. "**Well that hurt like a bitch!**" Everyone saw Ed with black fox ears and nine black tails behind him. This of course got different opinions from everyone. 'Nichan looks so cool!' thought Naruto. 'Wow… amazing. Well time to teach Alan on how to make his tails and wings come out as well.' Thought Bahamut. Kyuumi didn't think anything except for the fact that she was drooling. 'Wow… he actually looks cute. But I bet my Naru-kun can beat him in the looks department when he gets his ears and tails." Thought Kyuubi. 'I got to get Bahamut to teach me that. This could actually be a challenge after all… kuso!' Alan was brought out of his train of thought when Ed slashed the ground in front of him. Just a few inches if not for Alan's reflexes. He was fast. Very fast! "Ok Ok! You win!" Ed stood up and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry… did I get a bit carried away?" They all nodded. "Ok so how about I train Naruto while you rest? Sound good to you?" Alan nodded and went to the others while Naruto went to go stand in front of his Brother.

"Wait how do I get those cool ears and tails?" Ed thought for a second and realized the answer. "I don't know…" Everyone faulted "Well… I guess maybe the sense of death. I thought I was going to die because of the power Alan was exerting from his '**Blazing Chidori**'. Because of that I thought I was going to die until I told myself. No! I'm not goanna die here! Not like this! Then I felt a huge power in me and I let it all out. As a final attempted."

"I understand. Don't hold anything back Nichan! I want those new appendages. And if your theory is correct. Try it with Alan-Nichan. We can't leave him out too now can we?" Ed smiled at Naruto and nodded. "Ok… no mercy. Got it! Oh and don't die on me little Nichan." Naruto grinned and charged at his brother.

Naruto had a plan for his brother. 'Ok, he mostly relies in power and speed. He charges in without thinking, thanks from my little analysis from his last battle I got this!' Naruto Ran to Ed's side only for him to slash down on him from the same side. But Naruto was expecting that. He created a shadow clone to hold him still. Then another to build up the Rasengan which he barely learned from Kyuubi. Soon he slammed the Rasengan in to Ed but only for one of Ed's tails to block it for him. The stunned Naruto didn't notice the other tail pulling back and slamming him in the chest. Sliding back a few feet he looked up to see a very proud Ed. "You are really the best of us all Naruto. Now, don't hold back! C'mon!" Naruto went for the next side only for the same thing to happen again, except this time

"C'mon Naruto. Don't use the same tactics again and again. That makes it a lot easier for your opponent to counter it and-"Naruto appeared from behind him. "He he he! Don't underestimate me Nichan. **Rasengan**!" He slammed the Rasengan on Ed and blasted him forward in a spinning motion. "He he he! That's how you do it!" Ed came back. "Ow! That kind of hurt. Well let's see you doge this! **Wind style: Drilling wind bullet**!" Naruto thought he was going to die because of the giant mass of air heading towards him Just when it was about to hit him he got what he wanted and one of his crimsoned orange tails wacked the giant wind bullet away. Causing it to explode somewhere in the sky.

"Nice try Nichan but that isn't going to work on me!" Said a much focused Naruto because in real life the enemy will not allow him to celebrate in something like getting his new appendages. No if he got them during a mission the enemy would have charged at him without him even knowing because he would have been too busy celebrating. "Nice work there Naruto. But now let's see how much power you possess so far shall we?" Naruto nodded in excitement because he really wants to see what he can do.

The two resumed they're spar and it was fierce. The training field was gone. "**Water style: water dragon bullet**" Ed shot a huge water ball heading in such high speed and the ball itself looked like it can shred anything with pure tons of water pressure. 'Dame it Nichan! You weren't kidding on holding back! I never saw this move!' Naruto barely dogged the huge water bullet and got in a stance. "He he, ok Nichan! Get ready for an ass whooping!" Ed chuckled. "Bring it Naruto! Show me what you got!" The two were in a close combat battle with devastating blows after another.

Meanwhile Alan was meditating. Unlocking his new form the easy way, like his tailed beast said. Ed found the hard and dangerous way. There were a few ways to unlocking it. Alan just chose the easy way to get it. 'Idiots… they really don't know how to get out of danger's way… guess I have to live with it I guess.'

After ten minutes of non-stop battling with close shots of ending the match on each side. They decided that it was a tie. The tailed beasts where happy with the process on how well we adapted to the form along with the demonic chakra in their body's. "Well what can I say? I am just that awesome." Naruto looked at Ed with a, you swear your that cool, look. 'Yea, cuz I'm that much cooler than him.' Naruto chuckled at that thought but got the attention of the rest of the others. "What's so funny Naruto-nichan? Is it a joke? I want to hear it! I need a good laugh!" said a happy Ed. 'yea it kind of is a joke' again Naruto chuckled and decided to say a simple joke. " umm… I kinda forgot it and it really wasn't a joke. More of a funny movie I saw. "Ed raised an eye brown, "What movie was it?" Naruto sweated and looked at Ed in the eye. "It was Ted." Ed started to laugh his ass all the way to hell. "Oh my fucking god that movie is funny! Thanks I needed that laugh." Naruto nodded and sighed in relief. Then Ed looked at Naruto and smiled. "You pass my expectations in that form you know…" Naruto looked at him until he said something that made him happy and most of all. Powerful.

"Nice work Naruto." Naruto started to cheer for accomplishing his objective. The three were unaware of someone watching them. Analyzing them from Battle tactics to personality. The three were going home after a hard training. All three along with they're tailed beasts back in their hosts were having fun by telling jokes and laughing at something's that happen to other people who from they're pranks. But the fun was over when someone appeared a hooded cloak figure appeared.

Ed and Alan where shocked to the core! "Who are you? And what do you want?" The figure took of his hood off. Ed and Alan were shocked to see who it was. "I-it can' it be… it's you…" A smile grew on the new comer's face. "Awww so sweet of you to remember me."

**Well that's my first chapter! Hope you all liked it! Remember on what I said up at the beginning! Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 2. Remember that I'm still new at this so yea... So Naruto has a family now! This is great and all for him but the fights are coming soon and drama will come as well! The next chapter will take time like this one but enjoy the story! :D

**Chapter 2**

Ed and Alan where face to face against a very familiar face from a while back. Ed was the first to speak.

"What the hell… Kazumi! What are you doing here?" The now identified girl known as Kazumi looked at Ed. "Well if you really must know I came because we seem to have quite a bad situation on our hands." Ed and Alan looked at each other. Naruto was just lost.

"… so is she your sister or friend. And what is she talking about?" Ed and Alan looked at him. "Naruto… we have a reason why people like us have the nickname of Jinchuriki. We are not only they're hosts but their guardians. We have been chosen to protect them from an evil organization known as the Akatsuki. They plan to take our tailed beasts and combined them to revive the legendary Juubi."

Naruto nodded at the new information. "Ok but that still doesn't explain who this girl is." Ed faulted. "Dammit Naruto just let it go!" Naruto tilted his head. "Why?" Alan was chuckling in the back.

"Well Naruto if you really want to know, Ed and Kazumi here have a little history between-" , "Don't you fucking dare you piece of-" , "I have a crush on Ed but he doesn't know how to act when he gets in those kind of situations." Ed faulted again. "But there is one thing that stands in my way, and that is that whore of a tailed beast he protects." Kyuumi shot her a death glare.

Ed finally gets back up. "Enough! Getting back to the situation at hand! Why are you here, I thought all Jinchuriki were not allowed to meet again since the Akatsuki were looking for all of us." She nodded and continued.

"Well… you see… we have new information regarding all tailed beast eleven through twenty nine." Naruto was blown away. "Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! There are more tailed beasts than Alan-nichan's eleven tailed phoenix! How?"

"Look since we are on a dame time-limit I'll make this quick. The actual amount of trailed beasts is thirty. I won't name them all, if you see one then good for you, you know what tailed beast animal it was, anyway, all tailed beasts are from one main origin. The thirty headed and tailed Hydra. A very terrible, powerful, god-like tailed beast. Tailed beasts like the ten tails, twenty tails, and twenty nine tails are all the strongest and main leaders. Ten controls nine and below, twenty controls nineteen and below, you get the point. "

Naruto nodded but still had one question. "What happened to the hydra?" She looked at him and shrugged. "No one knows. Now let's go. We got to tell the other Jinchuriki." Ed finally got back up. "We cant. We have to stay and become leaf ninja, otherwise how else is Naruto going to become Hokage?"

Naruto looked at his brother. Surprise that he would stay and help him with his Hokage dream. "Well I don't know do what you like. On one condition." Alan responded. "What is it?" he had a feeling that it's going to involve Ed. "I can stay with you guys." Alan knew it. "I guess but why?" she looked at Ed. "Well foxy-kun what would you say to this. Four Jinchuriki are better than three right?" Ed blushed a bit while Kyuumi growled at her. "I have a name now, its Ed, and yea. It would be wise to have a bigger party. Fine you can stay Kazumi." She cheered a hurray and tackled Ed to the floor with a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you Ed-kun!" she was killing Ed.

"Ok now let's go home Ed-kun." Kyuumi pulled him out and started dragging him back to the apartment they live in. all Ed got to say was "What just happened?"

(Elsewhere)

"What are we goanna do about that girl? She could be the very thing to destroy all of our plans." Clocked figures with a black rob with red clouds on it said. "Don't worry, you can see that she and that fox won't get along. So there is no need to do anything because they would eventually get sick of each other, thus making her leave." The other figure nodded in agreement.

"Well this should be very interesting, but the one that mostly interests me is that blond kid… Naruto Uzumaki… I believe that he has those marking of the sage of six paths correct?" the other nodded. "He is indeed the son of Minato Namikaze , and Kushina Uzumaki but will he be able to live up to his heritage?"

Soon another figure appeared. "Riku, Jiro, it's time to go, get your stuff ready. " Riku looked at they're team leader. "C'mon Hana there's no rush here. After all, it's not like they're goanna get along with each other any time soon." Hana was a teen age girl just two years older than our three heroes. She was maturing fast and she can live up to the saying 'looks can kill'. She was very beautiful and she had that beautiful crystal blue hair of hers along with her beautiful green eyes and creamy white skin that had no blemishes, also a goddess in one's eye.

"We may have an advantage but we got to make everything right on schedule. If our plan is to succeed then we must not waste any time. Now let's go already." She turned and left. While she was walking away Jiro was checking her out. She had a nice curve and she had a wonderful chest that he wishes to get hugged in.

"Quit it already. You know that if she catches you then she will kill you, not only that but she will never give us a hug." Jiro looked at Riku. "Shut up already, it's not like you ever wanted a hug from her either." Riku just shook his head and started to walk as well. Riku has snow white hair that seems to spike on one side and put the rest as a bang on the other with red eyes, not blood crimsoned but a bright red that seems to shine in both day and night. He was only a year younger than Hana.

"Humph, why did he had to come along, the last thing I need is some badass to come and woo her away. Not to mention she is always acting weird every time those three come up." Jiro is the same age as Riku but he has short brown hair that just seems normal.

(With Hana)

'_Finally… we can be reunited, just like old times when we were little, Ed-kun, Alan-kun, I'm coming for you guys. Then you can introduce me to your new brother…' _She smiled and finally turned around only to see her two teammates a few feet behind.

"Alright you know the drill, keep quiet and spread out, if you come across a Jinchuriki, you know what to do. If another member of the Akatsuki come and target the same Jinchuriki, convince them that you got this and continue your mission." The two nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh and hey I know you two know this already but if any of you need help just sent a flare of our tailed beast chakra and only us Jinchuriki will sense it." Jiro looked at Riku.

"Look we know this, quit being the badass here and lets go already before you make me barf from your gayness you fagget. "Riku had a tick mark on his forehead.

"Want to run that by me again you pathetic loser!" Hana stepped in "we don't have time for this! Now move out you two, And no fighting!" The two mumbled and nodded in acknowledgment.

She swore that it was like taking care of kids who fight all the time.

(Back with our heroes)

"So this is where you guys live, its… very…homie." Ed looked at her. "We know it sucks but it's all we got. Besides me and the guys were thinking it could use a-"Ed was interrupted in an instant. "Girl's touch yea I know. First step in here and boom, the idea popped in my head. Didn't even have to ask."

"Good, Kyuumi and Kyuubi was goanna do the girl's touch thing but now that we have three girls maybe this place can be turned into better place for Shure." Ed added on. "Yea, girls have a way better sense in… well everything basically. Guys are mostly for violent stuff, you know guy stuff." The girls rolled their eyes. "Alright, come back in an hour and you will see what a little girl's touch can do to a place like this." Said Kyuumi.

"Shure thing Kyuu-Chan!" Naruto noticed something. "Wait if you call her Kyuu-chan then what am I going to call Kyuubi? They will have the same nickname…" Ed noticed that too. "Umm… we will solve that when we get there ok." Naruto retorted. "But" Ed responded before he could finish his response "Alalalalalalala! Cant here you!"

"Real mature Ed. Look Naruto what he is trying to tell you is that when the time comes we will deal with it. Till then just drop the subject." Naruto retorted "But-"Alan cut him off too "When the time comes Naruto! Your too young to know.", "But Alan, You and Ed are just one year older than me, doesn't that mean that you're too young too?" Alan cursed for teaching Naruto on how to pick up things inside and outside the box.

"Umm… well… Oh look at the time got to go!" Ed watched as Alan ran out the door, for some reason he could feel all eyes on him. "Well time to go train so, see ya!" Then Ed ran away too. Naruto couldn't believe that the two strongest guys, in his opinion, just ran away from a girl thing that he is going to experience in the future.

"well looks like I'm going too, hopefully they will tell me soon, I mean I do have a point. Anyway see you later girls." And Naruto left too. The girls just gave each other a look and then they started to do they're magic which is only known to girls.

(Somewhere in wave)

"Hey can you remind me why you aren't doing your jobs!" Said a very pist Tazuna "Look old man we have a family to take care of! We aren't going to rebel against Gato and get killed! So you can just build the stupid bridge alone!" And so went the Twenty five workers. He now only has about Thirty or so workers left. And that was nowhere near enough to finish the bridge in time. He needed help.

"What am I going to do now?" Then someone came up to him. He had snow white hair and bright yellow eyes. He had an over coat built for traveling in any condition. "Why not ask Konoha for some protection?" Tazuna looked at the mysterious man. "Yea right, that would cost a fortune and the land of wave isn't really much of a rich place if you ask me."

"Then lie to them, just say it's a escorting mission and be done with it." Tazuna could see the plan in his head so he got up, went to go pack something's, mostly alcohol and left for the great village Konoha.

(With the mysterious man)

"So I take it he went to Konoha?" Said a figure who appeared next to him. "Yes he is on his way there. Now all we have to do is way for the two brats." Then another figure appeared next to the main figure.

"Insources say that they now have another jinchuriki with them. So the odds are now three against three." The figure cursed

"Kuso! If he knows how to use his powers we're screwed. We can't handle three jinchuriki at the same time." The other responded after some time of hearing the other two talk. "Oh c'mon now you yourself are a jinchuriki, jinchuriki of the fifteen tailed Dragon am I correct. So there is really only a small handicap."

"Yea Jet, you got this, the only other people who mastered they're tailed beasts are the eight tails, the nine tails brat, his brother the eleven tails, and then of course you, the fifteen tails. So they aren't really goanna be a challenge." Jet smiled "Yea your right. Let's get ready for the three brats."

(with Hana and her group)

"Oi! Are we there yet?" Complained Jiro "Does it look like we're there?" responded Riku. "No…" Then Riku looked at him "You don't say!" Jiro got a huge tick on his head. "Look bitch! We barely got back from a mission! So just-"Hana finally arrived. "Why are you always staring shit up Jiro?" Jiro went pale and looked at Hana

"It's not me! It's this fagget who always makes shit up and then blames me!" Hana just sighed "Really? Because it looks like you're the one starting shit up, so just shut the fuck up and sit down before I lose any more respect and patience I have with you." Jiro was on the brink of tears and just sat down before he can ruin any little respect she had left for him. He sat there in defeat.

"Ok so how was the mission?" Riku said his report first. "IT was a success we got all jinchuriki from twenty to twenty nine's respect and trust, they are aware of the akatsuki and they're goal. Also I got the chakra samples from all of them and made replicas to send to the akatsuki." Hana nodded

"Good, and how about you Jiro?" Jiro looked up and gave his report. "well I got almost all jinchuriki from twelve to eighteen on our side. I couldn't get the eleven tails and I couldn't find the nine-teen tails." Hana nodded "I understand the eleven tails Jinchuriki but the nineteen tails… Where could it be?" The group was in a quiet and serious situation.

"Well whatever the hell he or she might be doing he or she better show up soon. It's important that we find that Jinchuriki." Said Riku "For once I actually agree with you."

(With Ed)

"Aachoo! Augh… I wonder who the fuck is thinking about me…" Little did Ed know that he has a certain connection to the nineteen tails Jinchuriki.

(With the tailed beast leader meeting)

"Are all tailed beast representatives here?" Said a demon in the grand hall of demons. It is a place where all the summon bosses and tailed beats summon animals go to for important meetings. Sometimes the representatives are in hosts, such as the tailed beasts. But they have children so that if they do get sealed, then they're kids could represent for them.

"OK all present except for the nineteen tails and eleven tails." One of the tailed beast representatives stood up. "Look you know how there is two of that same species as a representative, the normal summons and tailed beasts and of course the higher class beasts, the gods of the species."

"So what you're saying is that our god is out there and is not aware of the responsibilities and dangers he has. Why don't I send my top foxes out to look for our god? After all, the legendary black fox's destiny is a very important one. No, all gods' destinies are important, they are the ones that keep the dreaded thirty headed and tailed Hydra at bay." Said the father of the current Kyuubi and Kyuumi. They are the new ones, the original Kyuubi who gave birth to them thus giving birth to the new generation. All tailed beasts do this. If the current chosen tailed beasts give birth to kids of their own then they're kids will become the new chosen tailed beasts. But in special occasions the one that gave birth or started a family can stay at their current position, depending on what they say and stuff.

"I see what you mean but what do you want all of us to do Kyuuko. It will solve itself ok. Your kitsune god will come when the time comes." Said the original Shukaku , the one tail tailed beast. "Yea, I guess your right Shukaku. Ok We will wait until our god come on his own, but if he is still nowhere to be found I will send my foxes out there to find our god and bring him back so we can teach him anything he needs to know before the ceremony starts, this time we will kill the thirty headed and tailed Hydra, unlike the many last times our gods failed."

All couldn't help but agree.

(With Ed again)

"AAAACHHOOOO! Oh for the love of god who would be talking about me! KAMI!"

(Back at the tailed beast leader meeting)

"Yes but don't count us out." The phoenixes finally come. It is a rare occasion when they come for their special resurrection ability. "What are the mighty phoenixes doing here? You only come in extremely special occasions."

"Yes we know, you see our god is also missing, and we shall do the same thing the kitsunes plan to do. If our god dos not turn up as well then we will send our best phoenixes out to get our god. This threat has gone on long enough, all our gods have failed. Even when our god resurrects fallen gods during that huge battle, the dreaded thirty headed and tailed Hydra always finds a way to kill them all." All nodded in agreement.

"Very well. We need all the help we can get. That horrid creature that threatens to destroy all life must be stopped. We only have a few years before it is time again. Let us all hope that all god are getting stronger for the upcoming battle. But most of all let us hope no being wants to release it out in to the open. That would start the end of days."

"Alright that is all for today. Also it is important that we give our summoning contracts to our gods so that they can summon us in their aid." All nodded and with that, they left to go back to their respective summon village.

Like in the human realm demons also have civilizations. Summons and tailed beasts to be precise. It is very rare to see human mortals there, they either have to be very special or have a very great reason as to why they are there.

(With Alan)

"AAACHHOOO! What the fuck? Who would be thinking of me? Fan girls of course… Fuck my life."

(Later that day with our Uzumaki heroes)

The guys come back after an hour and when they open the door they can't recognize the place at all. "Wow this a amazing!" said a very surprised and impressed Naruto.

"C'mon Naruto give the girls some credit. They are amazing already so it's no surprise they could do this." Naruto nodded. "Let's just hope that they don't act all wifely on us.. That would suck so much ball-" The girls came in on that cue "What was that Alan-kun?" Alan was scared the shit out of him and winged on the last part of his sentence

"ssssso Naruto you want to go get some groceries?" Naruto shook his head "Nah, I'm tired and I want to beat Ed in training." Ed looked at him

"As if you can last against me!" Naruto "Bet!" Ed "BET!" Naruto again "alright I bet that you will….. " Naruto saw the girls and got a devious and evil idea "If I win you kiss Kyuubi." Ed was surprised but countered "alright! If I win you kiss Kyuumi!" Alan face palmed hard because of the stupidity the two had. Then again they are always idiots so no real reason to be surprised, just stupefied

Both of them yelled "DEAL!" and went to the backyard to do whatever the hell they plan to do to get a kiss from they're opposite tailed beasts. "I swear those two are like twins… Don't worry Kyuubi-chan, Kyuumi-chan. They will figure out what they said and hopefully for your sake call off the retarded bet."

They both nodded and sat down around the dinner table "Ok so what is going out in the nations Kazumi. Why come to us out of all the Jinchuriki we know?" Kazumi looked at him like a 'are you serious' kind of look. "Because we're friends and not to mention word got out of you three becoming brothers! Everyone wanted me to tell you guys that they are happy for you." Ed chuckled

"Those guys are awesome… Too bad we all had to separate due to the dame Akatsuki." She nodded. "well now that you're here, I guess I should mention that graduating students will be pared in a three man cell, meaning a total of four because of the sanseis we are getting. Want to join and see who you get paired with?" She smirked "Shure why not?"

(Next day with our heroes)

(Same teams by the way, just that Kakashi is goanna get the extra three because he is a badass and can do this shit!)

"Sorry Kakashi but that's the way it is for now." Said the old Hokage "Understood, this really isn't much of a problem. I can train them all." Asuma looked at Kakashi '_What the fuck is up with him? Trying to look like a badass are we?'_ The third nodded and gave the students and Jounins a good luck before going back to the mansion.

"YYYEEESSS! I get to be on the same team with Sakura-Chan and my brothers! Not to mention my new friend Kazumi-chan! NICE!" Ed calmed Naruto down "Oi Naruto calm down. This is no time for celebrating." Naruto looked at Ed "Because this is a need for A PARTY!" Everyone partially faulted at that

"Why did I get paired with you idiots?" Kazumi added on "Aww c'mon Alan-kun. It's kind of cute when he Ed is himself. And even cuter when he and little Naru-kun bond like that." She winked at them causing said boys to blush a bit while the two foxy goddesses glare at her from within their minds

(With Kyuumi)

"Well I don't see you sleeping with him you little bitch!"

(With Kyuubi)

"That slut."

(With inner Kazumi)

"Bet I got those two in a frenzy! Lol this should be fun!"

(At the training ground)

"Ok you six will be given a test. It's quite simple. All you have to do is get these bells from me. If you succeed then good for you, fail and you go back the academy." Sakura noticed one little fact

"Wait there are four bells, and six of us. That means that two of us will be going back." Sasuke being the ass that he is "Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious. Anything more that we already know?" Naruto stood in front of Sasuke "Hey! You didn't have to say it like that! The fuck is wrong with you always acting like your some perfect god!" Sasuke and Naruto were in each other's face. You can practilly see the little lightning colliding from both of them

"As much as I agree with Naruto, we have to finish the test he has. Should be easy with six against one." Kakashi started to laugh his ass off a bit

"You think so? Well to make things fair I'm going to use this." Kakashi lifted his head band and revealed his sharingan." All six tensed up and got in a ready stance. "Hmph! Show off." Commented Kazumi Kakashi just eye smiled and got in a ready stance. All was silent when Ed was… well Ed. It was too quiet and motion-less for him

"Oh my fucking god this is boring! Ok Let's see if you guys get my message here." Suddenly Ed charged at Kakashi, the two were in a close quarter combat battle, all of team seven where clueless, all except Sasuke,

'_He is trying to make an opening for us.. But these idiots aren't getting the fucking hint. Ok! __**Fire Style: Grand fire ball Jutsu**__!" _Sasuke went through a few hand signs and used his jutsu_. _He got a successful hit on 'BOTH' Kakashi and Ed!

"Wh… What the hell was that for! You heartless basterd!" Screamed an angry Naruto at Sasuke who still didn't give squat on what happens to others except for himself

"Shut up baka. He was telling us to hit him while he got his attention, he created many openings for any of us but of course you dumbasses didn't get the dame hint. So you can't be mad at me for these one… you hater." Naruto was beyond pist.

"You are right Sasuke but sacrificing himself was also a thing he gave away Sasuke… to you." Kakashi was reading his book while standing under a tree a few feet behind them. All team members were shocked "H-how? And what do you mean for me?!" Kakashi sighed "He knew you were the only one who was going to catch the hint so he sacrificed himself, knowing that you would attack regardless weather a teammate is in the way or not." Kakashi put his book away and looked at the remaining team

"It was a smart plan but there is never a need to sacrifice one's self at the start of battle, you should only use that tactic when it's the last shot you got against a powerful opponent." Then the team heard a grunt from behind, they saw Ed starting to stand up slowly

"Thanks for the advice Kakashi sensei, I'll be Shure to remember that next time I work with Sasuke." Sasuke just ignored him.

'_I can already tell that this is going to be a bit challenging. They obviously do not know how to work together as a team. Ed gave a good example but it wasn't right at the time and reckless. Never the less, I see potential. Let's see how well they do on their own and then I'll put them in the perfect position to use their own special ways to help each other out! Here goes!' _ Kakashi went for Naruto

'_Shit! What the fuck is he going after me for?!' _Naruto heard a familiar voice in his head '_**Calm down and concentrate ok. It looks like he is Trying something out, Proceed with caution Naru-kun'**_ Naruto nodded but kind of force and thought something so quiet that he knew Kyuubi would not hear _**'**__Naru-kun?..." _

Kakashi threw a barrage of attacks, all leading to amazing follow ups and combos that just made it that much more amazing. Naruto was not having the time of his life at all. _'Shit! Alright I need help!' _Naruto got a bit of distance after dogging a side kick

"**Shadow clone Jutsu**!" Naruto crossed his fingers and five more Narutos came in to the battle field. _'So he can make __**shadow clones**__ without using a lot of chakra… impressive but they can't be solid'_ while Kakashi was thinking he didn't notice one clone sneak behind him and grab him

'_What! They're solid! This one has special talent!' _Then when he looked up he saw all remaining Narutos coming towards him, fists held out, ready to stick the shit out of Kakashi, he used the replacement technique and swapped out with a clone.

Soon the Five Narutos where jumping a single Naruto clone

"AAAAH! Stop! Stop! Stop! It's me OUCH!" All clones stopped and looked at each other "I bet your Kakashi!" A clone pointed at another clone "What?! Only the real Kakashi would say that! I bet you transformed into a clone just to trick us!" Another clone "Yea right! Only Kakashi would sound like that! Since when is our original self-smart?" The real Naruto "HEY!" And just like that all Narutos started to fight each other. Everyone had a different opinion

Sakura _'I can't believe I thought Naruto was cool for a second! Well, he is kind of cute, those beautiful blue yes, and sun kissed hair… What the hell did I just say? Did my heart throbbed for Naruto? NARUTO!' _ Alan _'Nicely done Naruto' _ Ed _'I wonder if I can get some sleep while they fight him… then again he is a Jounin so he could find me in a matter of seconds… still Naruto is fending him of pretty well.' _Sasuke _'… Baka…' Kazumi 'Not bad kid' _Kakashi _'…. Well on second thought he does need more training… but he does resemble… sensei in a way… ok enough of that, let's see who else is next' _ with that last thought Kakashi put away his porn book and started to see witch of the remaining four he could test

'_Ok Ed and Naruto are good, let's see Sasuke, then Sakura, kazumi, and finally Alan.' _ Kakashi looked at Sasuke and charged at him "Ok, come get me Kakashi!" Sasuke ran in to the woods while Kakashi was close behind

Along the way Kakashi was starting to get the hint that Sasuke had a trap ready for him. So he had a bright idea to get a good laugh

'_Ok good he is in position!' _Sasuke turned and held up a string, he pulled it and Kakashi finally noticed all the Kunais with paper bombs attached to them all around him in a close range _'Just what I expect from the rookie of the year… But it's goanna take more than this to take me down' _ The explosion shook the ground and Sasuke landed not too far from the site. Sasuke smirked but not until he felt hands grab him from his feet and drag him straight through the earth's crust until only his head was sticking out.

"Nice try Sasuke." Sasuke growled. Sakura was looking for Sasuke until she saw Kakashi stand in one spot and then run off. It looked like if he was talking to someone or something. She went to see what he was doing only to find Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground.

"… S-sakura?" Sakura fainted from the severed head she saw on the ground Kakashi did get a good laugh at that _'Ok so Kazumi and Alan are left. If Kazumi is anything like Sakura is with Sasuke, I think… then this should be funny too.' _

_(With our heroes) _

They were all in a hiding position, all except for Ed and Naruto who were looking around for Kakashi. "OK You look over there while I look over there ok!" Naruto nodded and went, "Those idiots are goanna get themselves killed like that, ok I'll go with Naruto-kun, You go with Ed Kazumi." She nodded and both went after the two idiots

Kakashi found his intended target and sucked him underground too "…Fuck…" Soon Kazumi came and wondered where Ed was, she got her answer when she kicked him by accident "Ouch!" she looked down and gasped when she saw Ed's head on the ground. She faulted at the sight.

"Kazumi…Kazumi!... KAZUMI!" she woke and was about to faint from the sight again but Ed stopped her "Wow! Wow! Wow! It's not what it looks like! I got sucked in. I bet its kakashi's doing. So be a good friend and get me out of here." She started to dig

(with Alan and Naruto)

'_Oi… I should of seen this coming when they started to hang out more often… Oh well, wait…" _Alan did a back flip in midair and went through some hand sign's and yelled "**Phoenix style: Blazing Chidori**!" soon Alan had a blaze like Chidori and charged at some leafs, the leafs changed into Kakashi and he did Chidori, he would of done his infamous **Lightning Blade ** But there was no time to charge it up that much, so he had to settle for an average Chidory

"Impressive Alan, But not good enough." The two landed on tree branches and starred off. The wind was the only thing that made noise along the leafs and tree branches that move along the wind. Kakashi 's three comma on his sharingan started to spin and he copyed Alan's Blazing chidori but he found it very hard to copy. It was like as if it wasn't human chakra at all. He looked at Alan who was smirking. "You cannot copy my jutsu because I am something you are not. I have a great friend who helped me create that jutsu. Want to know how he helps me?" Kakashi was dumfounded, How the hell can a simple genin create such an advance jutsu like that. Soon Kakashi got an answer when Alan grew a flame like phoenix feather Mohawk with flame like Chakra, same color as his Mohawk.

"Y-You… are a… Jinchuriki… aren't you." He nodded but smiled when Ed, Naruto, and kazumi came on to the scene. "Yo, Kakashi." Ed had his whiskers a bit bigger like Naruto's and slitted eyes, basically Naruto and Ed were the same except Ed's eyes were Orange flame like while Naruto's where Blood red. Kazumi's hair extended to her knees but she now has light blue lip stick and with light blue streaks in her hair. All were before Kakashi and standing and a pretty cool formation.

"…." Kakashi was speechless _'I can't find a way out of this formation… and they're chakra is outstanding! It's ten, twenty times greater than last time! Shit! So I got a group of Jinchurikis. Cool.' _But to Kakashi's surprise they turned off they're tailed beast chakra, "NOW!" They all puffed out existence and an army of Naruto clones attacked Kakashi, but what he didn't expect was for there to be Ed and Alan clones ass well! 

"What!" Everything went black for Kakashi for a few seconds and when he woke he saw everyone with a bell except for Ed and Naruto. Naruto gave a bell to Sakura while Ed gave he's to Kazumi. "… W-what happened?" Naruto stepped up "We kicked your butt that's what!" Kakashi remembered and nodded but looked at the two brothers "I'm afraid that since you two don't have bells, you will get tied up.

Kakashi tied them up while giving everyone else food. For the rules where not to eat in the morning. "Now if any of you give either Naruto or Ed food, you will also get tied up and sent back! Understood? Good, have a good lunch." Then Kakashi left in a shunshin. "Mmm! I can go for a week without food! Hell even a month without food! Believe it!" Ed nodded "That makes two of us! Believe it!"

Everyone were eating they're food Then they all heard loud growls coming from their stomachs. Both faulted while they were still tied against the tree barks. Kazumi looked around and went to Ed. "Here… Open wide." Ed looked at her "Kazumi if you feduffgmf!" She stuffed food in his mouth while he was talking so she wouldn't have to tell him about her feelings and stuff. Seeing this Sakura went to Naruto and started to feed him. When they were done they both had a lot of things going through their minds.

'_OMFG! Sakura feed me! Nice! Best day ever!' _Ed _'… it was really cool of them but if they get caught then they will get sent back because of us… dame it.'_ Soon Kakashi appeared out of nowhere!

"What do you think you're doing?!" The girls got sacred from the sudden yell "Do you realize what you have just done? YOU!... pass. Congratulations." He gave them all a eye smile while everyone faulted. "Wait I'm confused?" Kakashi looked at Naruto "Well you see Naruto, the tests was about teamwork. You gave your allies food knowing the consequences of that action, yet you helped you team mate never the less. That was the true test, and you all pass! Nicely done team seven." Naruto started to cheer!

"YEAH! YEAH! IM A NINJA! A NINJA!" Kakashi mentioned one more thing before everyone left "Oh and tomorrow you… six… will start doing missions as team seven. Till then, have a great day, I recommend learning more about each other so you can build trust and strategies when up against strong opponents. Later." And just like that Kakashi puffed out of there with his porn book in hand. Naruto being curious asked

"what's in that book?" Kazumi, Kyuumi, and Kyuubi all screamed "STAY AWAY FROM THAT BOOK!" Naruto was scared to death! They screamed the instant he asked. Not to mention the way they said it scared him _'Better not think, look, or hear about it at all… actually, never…' _

(Next day after 20 D-ranked missions)

"Everyone in position?" Kakashi spoke through a mike "Yea were all in position, just give the signal I'm ready believe it!" responded Naruto "Yea were all in position. Let's get this over with already." Everyone knew Alan had a point "Ok… NOW!" Everyone jumped and caught! A cat

"Ha-ha stupid cat!" The cat started to scratch Naruto like there was no tomorrow! "Ha! It likes you Naruto!" the cat then looked at Ed and jumped both Ed and Naruto. Everyone had a good laugh except for Sasuke who was acting like an anti-social emo guy who doesn't give a fuck about normal happy things like the one he is seeing right now. He wonders if he should laugh from time to time but ignores those feeling, thinking that having feelings in battle will make you weaker and get you killed.

"Well done team seven miss-"Naruto shouted through the mike "Kakashi-sensei when are we going on a real ninja mission? I'm tired of taking these small stupid little D-ranked missions!" Kakashi sighed and spoke once again "Ok, let's see what the Hokage-sama says about it. How does that sound?" Naruto responded "What I THOUGHT!" Kakashi got a huge tick on his head _'Do not respond to that Kakashi! Do not respond to that Kakashi! You're better than that…' _

"Ha! I scared Kakashi-sensei like a BOSS!" Kakashi 'HELL_ NAH!' _Sasuke "Look lets go to the Hokage mansion ok, Kakashi-sensei, we'll meet up at the front… don't be late and make an excuse like, 'I got lost in the road to life' or some bull shit like that, to think that we only been for twenty missions and already we know a lot about you. Sasuke out."

(Hokage mansion)

"So you want a C-ranked mission? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HAAAAAAAA! No." Naruto faulted "But why not old man? I'm not that little kid who use to do pranks all the time! I'm a Ninja now! Believe it!" The third had to do a bit of thinking _'He has grown up, he literally thinks he can take on a C-ranked mission. Alright, I guess I have-'He_ didn't get to finish because…

"**SEXY JUTSU**!" Naruto turned in to a fine ass naked girl and winked at the third "Please Hokage-sama… Can I go on this wittle mission?" The third had a major nose bleed and fell to the ground hard! Naruto turned back and knew that that would work, Ed whispered to him "Nice one on the 'wittle' thing! That was geniuses!" Naruto and Ed high fived each other

"Ok! Ok… you got a C-Ranked mission. Bring him in!" The door opens to reveal a drunken old man with a sake bottle in his hand and a straw hat along with a towel around his neck and a traveling backpack.

"So this is my protection? An emo gay looking kid," Sasuke got a huge tick mark "A pink haired random girl" Sakura got a tick "A tomboyish acting but looks normal looking girl" Kazumi had a tick "Some fagget who looks like he is a badass" Alan got a tick "A stupid looking retard, I think you're going to die first by the way" Ed got a huge tick "And an orange wearing retard… what kind of ninja wears Orange?! Well it's obvious that the two whisker brothers are going to die first" Kakashi and Alan were holding back Ed and Naruto

"Ed! Naruto! We're supposed to protect him! Not mangle him up like some enemy ninja!" Tazuna "Yea listen to your one eyed sensei. He lost an eye, which means that he lost it during a blow job… good night." Tazuna fainted "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT! I SHOULD KILL HIM NOW!" Kakashi looked at Naruto and sighed "Look Naruto he was drunk but he will probably be back to his regular self by tomorrow. Because I don't think he will wake up anytime soon today." All nodded and left for tomorrow's mission as team seven.

(Tomorrow at the gates)

The team and a normal Tazuna were walking out the gates when Naruto quickly ran a few feet up ahead and screamed "YYYYEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!" The group looked at each other while he screamed and looked at Naruto with a normal look, Sakura _'Just look at the Baka, he can't even act right, even when we only took a few steps out the village… well he is determined, I'll give him that.' _Ed ran next to Naruto Ï have an idea!" Naruto was interested "Really? What is it?" Ed smiled a bit "Lets bet who can do the mission better." Naruto grinned and nodded "Your on Ed!" Alan face palmed "Do you idiots have to do so many-"But before Alan could finish the two were already a mile away!

"Hey! Naruto! Ed! Stay with the group bakas!" Sakura tried to yell at them but failed. After a while of walking Kakashi noticed a puddle of water on the side of the road. _ 'What the hell is a puddle of water doing out here, I know for a fact that it hasn't rained this entire week, also it's the only puddle in miles… this means trouble.' _ After a few weeks two ninja attacked Kakashi and killed him right in front of everyone!

"K… Kakashi-sensei is…" The two ninja had claw like weapons and chains, soon they were after Naruto, Before it was over Sasuke jumped up and saved Naruto by throwing a kunai at a chain making it stuck to the tree, then landing on both ninja's arms, he kicks them both hard in the face that they got broken noses and jaws. "You little! You are going to pay for that with your life!" But before they could do anything Kakashi stepped in and kicked their asses.

After some interrogation Kakashi speaks with Tazuna in private. "Ok old man, you said it was a simple escorting mission, those were genin ranked ninja, so I ask only once. Why did you lie to us?" Tazuna sighed and told him how expensive it was and how the town he lives in is very poor and small. He had no other choice. Just as Kakashi was going to end the mission Naruto, with the cut he had obtained from the genin they encountered, that is filled with poison, stepped up "NO! I am going to become the leaf's Hokage! Believe it! I am not going to quit! Not now, Not Ever! "Naruto then grabs a kunai and rams it in his wounded hand!

"Upon this wound, I here by pledge to finish this mission, to never run away, and to become Hokage! Old man I will not leave your side until you finish that bridge!" Impressed by all was only a small success, Kakashi then points out something. "Umm… Naruto that was pretty cool and all but, if you lose any more blood, you are going to die." Naruto went pale and started to freak out. Of course Kyuubi was aware of that and healed him. Since Kakashi does not know that they are already ally's, let alone friends, he was curious and on high alert for now.

(On a boat after some time walking)

"Ok bridge builder, we brought you to your bridge, after we get to land we will go back to the leaf and-"Naruto interrupted Kakashi "What! We're abandoning the old bridge builder? Hell no! I made a pledge to protect him until he finishes the bridge! If you want to go back be my guess! But I'm not going anywhere!" Ed spoke up next, "I'm with Naruto here, and I'm staying too! Not just because I'm bored, but because I need to protect my little brother! I don't abandon allies! And I don't abandon family either!" The rest of team seven nodded their heads in agreement. Kakashi sighed

"Very well then. We will finish the mission. I just knew you were going to say something like that." The boat got to land and team seven started to walk through a forest.

(Somewhere else)

A ninja with a huge broad sword was sitting on a couch, He was pretty much just chilling there, not bother in the world. Up until a little midget came through the doors with a cane. His name was Gato. A rich man who runs a corporation called Gato's industries. "I need you to kill that bridge builder. The two buffoons I sent failed, so I'm sending you out. Demon of the mist." The figure laughed, "Oh is that so? Very well, I will save you the effort of killing him, but it will cost you old man." Gato nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and be careful oh mighty demon of the mist, a legendary ninja is among them." Out of nowhere a sword was brought near Gato's neck.

"Again, I got this you old fagget. So just shut the fuck up and let me take care of it. Got that?" Gato nodded but made a mental note. _'You bitch! I'll show you to point a sword at the all mighty Gato!' _

(With team seven)

After a couple of miles walking a mist started to appear. The mist kept getting thicker and thicker. "Hey what's up with the mist?" Naruto agreed with Ed. "Yea, it was pretty normal up until now. It just appeared out of nowhere. Hey old man is that normal?" Tazuna shook his head. "No, it's not." Once he aid that team seven got in a ready stance right there, protecting the old bridge builder. Soon there was laughter all around them, Kakashi instantly shouted "GET DOWN! ALL OF YOU!" Everyone did so and a huge broad sword was stuck on a tree bark. After a few seconds a man stood on the hilt of hid blade. Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Zabuza Momochi, what are you doing here?" Naruto looked at Kakashi "Hey Kakashi-sensei do you know who that guy is?" Kakashi nodded. "Yes I do, he is one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the mist!" Zabuza laughed "It is an Honor to be known by everyone, but I think you should tell them your legend, Kakashi Hatake, The copy ninja!" Right there Kakashi revealed his sharingan and got in a stance. Ed being ignorant interrupted all the suspense, sort of "Wait, wait, wait! You have your own legend? The fuck! Why didn't you tell us?" Kakashi just shrugged, "Well now that you know, how about we get started hmmm?" Zabuza did the hidden mist jutsu which made the fog that much denser and very hard to see. Team seven got in a defensive stance and formation around Tazuna. Laughter was heard all around

"Do you really think you can beat me? Do you really think you can protect that fat bridge builder? I don't think so." Zabuza appeared in the center of team seven! Sword ready to strike at the old man! Kakashi intercepted the slash and instead the blow hit his metal plate on the top of he's glove. "Not on my watch Zabuza!" Then Kakashi took a kunai and rammed it in Zabuza's chest. Killing him right there! But what no one expected was that

"It was a water clone… dame." Soon Zabuza came out of the water and taunted Kakashi. "Come at me bro, what's wrong? You scared?" Kakashi had a tick mark on his head. _'Calm yourself Kakashi, you know he's only taunting you just to make you fall in to a trap…' _ When Kakashi looked up at Zabuza he was calling him a pussy with his hand, Kakashi was literally pist now. _'… fuck….. This… shit… ok… ok… ok…. I got this. There is nothing he can say about me that will make me blow a fuse.' _ Zabuza smirked

"That porn book, Icha-Icha paradise sucks my balls. It's the worst thing I ever read in my entire life you know. I burned that book to hell."

(Somewhere in the girl's spa) 

"AAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOO! I sense a disturbance in my porn…. Someone… hates it? Mother of god." Suddenly "AAAAAAAAH! PERVERT! GET HIM!" The old man 's sweat drop and used his favorite jutsu out of all of them! "**Pervert style: escape root of the unknown pervert masters**" And just like that he escaped the wrath of the females.

(Back with team seven)

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you for saying horrible stuff about gods work!" Everyone was quiet for a few seconds until Zabuza burst out laughing! Ed _'kakashi's voice broke… wow_.' Naruto _'….. This…. Is goanna be great blackmailing!' _ Sakura **'… **_men and they're porn… faggets.' _ Sasuke "Humph." Alan _'Real embarrassing if you ask me…' Kazumi 'That's just sad.' _ Kakashi was about to strike Zabuza when out of nowhere

"water prison jutsu bitch!" Kakashi was in a water prison now. "Fuck my life…" team seven faulted but got back up knowing the dangers of this battle. Suddenly Ed took lead "OK Naruto, Sasuke you guys are with me. Sakura, Kazumi, and Alan, protect the bridge builder." Team seven whispered a bit and then all nodded and got in position.

"Ok! Let's rock!" Ed started to charge at Zabuza, "**Shadow clone jutsu**" Ed summoned two more Eds and started to fight Zabuza. Sadly Zabuza killed both of them and kicked Ed which shot him in to a tree hard. Then a Naruto clo0ne grabbed him from behind and then more did the same! Then…

**Thanks for the wait! What does Ed have planned? Find out next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The reunion continues **

**Alright I'm still in these! That's good! But for a newbie I think I made an average story! Thanks for reading! Anyway, Naruto and his friends are going to get reunited with more familiar faces! But first let's see what Ed has got planned for Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist! **

(With Jet and his group)

"I can sense them in the forest. Their fighting quit an opponent. Let's hope they don't die, I really want to… talk… with them after a few years." The hooded figure next to Jet took of his hood. "Look Jet, I just got to admit that you are one hell of a kid! I mean when do you see a kid your age being this mature in a world like this?" The last figure spoke while also removing the hood.

"Shut up Shion. The more I have to hear your crap the bigger head ache I get." Jet turned to the female in the little three man group "what about my voice Luna?" Luna blushed "I can never get tired of your voice Jet-kun." Shion snorted "I can't believe we have two badasses on this team and yet you treat me like I'm the poor retard from Hana's group." She glared at him hard. He didn't have to say a thing knowing she wanted him to shut the hell up. He did and juts kept walking. "So Jet. When are we going to meet the little twerp? I want to make him scream like a girl." Luna looked at Shion with a death/what's that supposed to mean look. Shion's sweat dropped and he gulped before he tried to explain to Luna. "What I meant was-"She interrupted him "Too late Shure lock the damage is done. You jerk. No wonder you have horrible luck with women" Shion stopped in his track and Jet knew that the two children were going to go at it… again.

"What was that? Want to say it to my face?" she stopped and looked at him. "I said no wonder you have horrible luck with women. " The two started to throw insult after insult at each other witch was starting to piss Jet off like always. He looked up ahead and saw the bridge. He figured he could hide somewhere under the bridge and or up top and see what goes on from there. He had his plan set out.

(With team seven)

Zabuza was watching team seven with caution. Then again since he caught their team leader so easily then they should be very easy to kill. But he will admit that they are very cleaver to come up behind him without him knowing about it. Soon a shit load of clones where on top of Zabuza. "You think that this is going to stop me?!" Zabuza then slashed at all the clones witch sent all of them flying everywhere and poof out of existence. But while Ed was sliding roughly on the ground he goes through his backpack and takes out something. "Not Yet! Sasuke catch!" Ed through something to Sasuke who caught it. He noticed what it was right there. _' A demon wind shuriken! Not bad Ed! But where is the orange loser? Humph, not important. Let's Go!' _ Sasuke did a cool spin and set the four blades of the demon wind shuriken to its proper state. Sakura being the fan girl admired him "Demon Wind Shuriken!" Zabuza eyed the Uchiha carefully.

'_What are they up to with a weapon like that? They think that they can kill me with just one demon wind shuriken? Genins I swear…' _ Sasuke jumped high in the air and threw the huge shuriken with all hi might! The shuriken passed him and on a course for the real Zabuza! _'Oh I see, trying to get my real body while I-'_The clone was destroyed by Ed's **wind style: Drilling wind bullet**! Zabuza turned his attention to Ed "That little brat knows such a powerful jutsu! Impossible!" Ed smirked "Instead of looking at me, you should look at that deadly shuriken that's coming your way." Zabuza jumped on instinct, barely by a hair's thread missed it! Then the shuriken transformed in to Naruto in his one tailed form with a **Vermillion Rasengan **in hand! Zabuza was speechless, everyone except for a few were speechless!

"He he, looks like becoming Hokage is going to be a cake walk if we Genins can trick a S-ranked ninja like this. Now take this! **Rasengan**!" Naruto slammed his Vermillion Rasengan into Zabuza, freeing Kakashi at that moment and causing a pillar of water from the lake they were standing on to raise in to the air! Zabuza was knocked out cooled! Although everyone was happy that Naruto was able to knock him out, Sasuke was not so happy. _'Naruto… you asshole… you have been hiding this much power from everyone… Dame it! I need power like that. If I can just get my hands on that stupid fox of his then maybe I can get the power to kill him… worth a shot anyways, no female bitch can resist me.' _ And with that Sasuke smirked and started to think of ways to get the heart of Kyuubi and use her for his own plans. "Humph… lets go already." Just as the team was about to move out a mysterious ninja came and picked Zabuza up. "Thank you. You all have made my job a bit easier." Kakashi knew what the ninja was. He was a tracker ninja. Ninja who hunt down missing ninja from they're village. The reason why is because those missing Nin have village secrets. When the Nin is taken down they destroy the corps to leave no trace of his/her existence. Naruto ran up to the ninja

"What the hell do you plan to do with him?" Kakashi talked from behind. "Naruto, he is a tracker ninja from the mist. He's only doing his job." Naruto retorted "But-" , "Let it go Naruto. I'll tell you guys later but for now, let's get the bridge builder to his home." Naruto growled but knew what was important . With that the ninja vanished.

(After letting Kakashi get enough strength he takes them to the forest)

"Ok so I need you guys to climb trees ok." Everyone looked at Kakashi with a WTF look. "Oh don't give me that look! Look I'll show you what I mean ok." Kakashi, limping with a crutch, walked to a tree. He put his foot on the trunk and started to walk up all the way until he was standing upside down on a branch. "See. Climb a tree." Everyone was amazed and astonished at what they're sensei just did! Ed spoke what's on his mind "So… did you put super glue on the tree bark or on your shoes…" everyone wanted to fault after he said that. "…. Ok… Ed, Think for a second. If I put super glue on the bark, I wouldn't have been walking because my foot would have been stuck. 2, glue is not strong enough to support a grown man, 3 if I had put glue on my shoes I would have things stuck on the bottom of my shoe." Ed could see that. "…Oh… but how are you doing that then?" Kakashi faulted. "Dammit Ed just climb!" Ed was headed for a tree but was stopped by Sasuke. "I'll go first. Watch how easy it is you loser." Sasuke concentrated chakra to his feet. He then ran to the tree, but when he got there he was only flouting in the same spot, even though he was trying to run, basically it was like a moon run on a tree. Sasuke was going to fall . "Dame no ,no ,no, no, no, no, no ahh Fuck life and everything aaaah!"Sasuke fell on the ground. "Oh so you want to play games with me!" Sasuke tried once more. "Ah my elbow! Ah my knee! Ah my head! ah my ass! Ah My dick!" Sasuke was on the floor with those… weird injuries. "Dame." Kakashi spoke in a slow and movie like way. "You disappoint me Sasuke, Ed is unhurt, while you look like shit." Sasuke, still on the floor retorted. "But he's asleep!" kakashi looked at Sasuke "Don't be blind Sasuke! Can't you see that he's meditating deeply." Everyone looked at Ed and apparently Naruto too. They were both asleep. "Looks like Naruto is also meditating deeply. Interesting." Sasuke growled, "RRRRRHH! You're all goanna see! RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasuke ran at the tree once more. "ahh my face! ahh my pituitary!" Then for some apparent reason Sasuke turned into juice. That's when Ed and Naruto woke.

"Ahh what a great sleep. Now it's time to concentrate our Cabra!" Sasuke corrected "Your chakra…" Both where concentrating their chakra. Naruto though only one thing "I'm sleepy…" then both charged at a tree! "WAAAAAAAAAAAGAGAGAGGAAGAGAAA!" Then they got a kunai that was on the top of the tree. Sasuke was shocked! As was everyone! "It can't be!" Naruto commented. "How is this Sasuke!" Sasuke thought something he never thought he would thought. _'Although they beat me I feel proud of them.' _Then Sasuke noticed something "Wait a second what the hell is that!" An elevator opened up inside the tree. "An… elevator?" Sasuke felt like such a jackass. "YOUR SUCH ASSHOLES NARUTO!" Naruto and Ed laughed a bit "Jealous Sasuke?" Then kakashi said something no one expected. "Good work boys, you found the elevator." Sasuke was beyond confuse. "What!?" Kakashi explained "The purpose of this training was not to climb the tree but to see beyond what you normally can and discover the elevator that's inside the tree! You disappoint me Sasuke." Sasuke retorted "But I thought that this was going to help us have a better control of our chakra!" kakashi said something that broke Sasuke "chakra, what the hell is that?" Sasuke ran back to the house in a weird crazy person way.

"Well that went well." Sakura giggled a bit at Naruto which did not go unnoticed by him. _'Oh now she laughs at my awesomeness. After all the beatings and insults, mmm….but Sakura-chan is hot. Ah fuck it, I honestly rather go with Kyuubi-chan. She is way hotter, cuter, and she doesn't beat me to a pulp.' _ Naruto forgot that Kyuubi can hear his thoughts. And she was blushing after what he said about her. She smiled and started to think about what it would be like to be mates with Naruto. Kyuumi has Ed, and he's human. So why not try it out.

(Time skip to the bridge battle. **"The little random thing on the tree exercise was from a YouTube video I saw. Go to YouTube and watch it. It's called "Naruto Parody funny ep" **I** give credit to Dimitrij14 for the little inspiration and funny video.**)

Kakashi, Alan, Kazumi, Sakura, and Sasuke where protecting the bridge builder when a sudden mist came upon them all. Team seven got in a protective formation around the bridge builder. Soon team seven heard laughing, everyone was all tensed up from the evil laughter, no one knows where the laughter is coming from and they know very well who their opponent is. "I thought you were dead from the Rasengan Naruto hit you with. You really are the demon of the mist Zabuza." Soon Zabuza appeared "Of cures I'm still alive. That attack was powerful enough to put me down but not enough to kill me." Team seven saw the tracker ninja from last time. "What are you going with Zabuza? I thought you were a tracker ninja form the hidden mist village Kirigakure?" The ninja stepped forward.

"Yes that's right but that was what I wanted you to think. In reality I'm with Zabuza." Sasuke was the first to attack! He was matching the ninja's speed!

'_Impossible! He can match Haku's speed! Who is that brat? Dame it I don't have time for this. Mei is trapped by Gato and I'm here doing this! Shit! When will that little piece of shit come out?" _ Haku noticed one little thing about his opponent. "Those eyes… you have a geke genkai don't you." Sasuke smirked. He has in fact unlocked his sharingan! "Yes I do and it's about to kill you fake tracker ninja!" Soon without noticing it Sasuke noticed he was fighting two Hakus! Only for his sharingan to detect something shocking! They were both clones!

"W-what! Dammit!" Hakus used his killer jutsu crystal ice mirrors on Sasuke! _'Dame it I need to train with the sharingan! It's still in its primary stages." _Suddenly a shuriken struck Haku's mask and made him drop to the floor. After standing up Kakashi and the rest of team seven knew who just arrived. "Get ready to meet two of our #1 hyperactive knucklehead ninjas." Soon a poof of smoke appeared and both Naruto and Ed appeared

"You guys could of woken us up you know! But it looks like we made it just in time. Naruto help Sasuke out, I'll help the others and take care of Zabuza ok." Naruto nodded and moved out.

"Dammit no you idiot! Attack him from the outside!" But it was too late Naruto was already next to him. "….. Oh, well I think it's a bit too late for that." Sasuke face palmed so much he made his face bleed a bit.

"This is the end for you two." Haku started to send endless needles on both Naruto and Sasuke. Both genins where helpless against Haku's attacks.

(With team seven watching Ed vs. Zabuza)

'_This kid is very skilled for a freaking genin!' _Zabuza was in a close range battle with Ed. "Hey kid, I want you and your brothers to do a little job for me. Got over that hill over there and free all the prisoners there. I have a friend in there who I want to save but… Gato said that if I don't do jobs for him then he will rape and kill her. I want to help her dream out on restoring mist to its proper ways. Will you help?" Ed was thinking if this was a trap. But then again he did see a lot of sorrow, hatred, and most of all, fear for this friend of his. "Do you like this girl?" It was challenging to fight and whisper to each other but this was the only way Zabuza could save his friend.

"No, she was like my sister. I want to help her but I feel like today is my last day. So I want to entrust you and your brothers this mission. Think of it as a dying wish." Ed looked a bit down and looked up back at Zabuza. "Ok you can count on us!" Zabuza was happy and thickened the mist. He gave Ed a map and Ed ran and got Alan and Naruto. Zabuza told Haku to let them go. He nodded and made clones of the three brothers to fool the others. But they had no idea how long they will last.

(With the three brothers)

Ed explained everything to Alan and Naruto. "I can't believe this. We got to go and save all those people now!" Screamed Naruto. The other two nodded in agreement and ran to the location on the map. After coming to the top of the hill they spotted a facility./ nothing three jinchuriki can't handle. All three called upon they're tailed beasts power with three tails each and crashed through the gates! What awaited them was an army of guards! And dead bodies of women with something white coming out of their private areas and mouth.

This infuriated Naruto and Naruto killed them all "**Vermillion Rasengan!**" Alan calmed him down "Calm down. Look we found the master key for every single room in this facility. Let's go save everyone now!"

Throughout the search there were about only five people who survived the entire time. Everyone else was dead. Naruto saw a man drag a girl to a room. It was obvious he was going to rape the girl. Naruto ran towards the door and kicked it open. Naruto made it just in time too! She was on the bed while the guy was in the middle of taking of his pants.

"Get ready to die you sick bastered!" Naruto killed the guy and quickly went to the girl. "Hey you alright?" Naruto noticed that she was a rather… young. About the same age as him.

(Note: I'm making Mei very young, I mean I want to make a little MinaKushi thing but for Naruto. So yea let's see how this goes)

Naruto blushed at how mature her body was! It was almost too crazy to believe! But right when he was about to shake out of his trance she woke up.

"wh-who are you?" Naruto was brought back and looked at her beautiful green like eyes. "I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki… I'm here to save you." She looked around and noticed that she was naked, then she noticed the guy who was going to rape her on the floor. She then looked at Naruto and hugged him.

"Thank you so much but… did you free the others?" Before Naruto can answer Ed's voice was heard in the room "Yea we did. Don't worry we saved everyone… everyone that's left that is…" The room was quiet when a little girl ran up to Mei and hugged her. "So Naruto are you going to introduce us to your new friend here?" Naruto blushed and shook his head to get back in the situation. "Yea about that… umm. She didn't say yet." Ed and Alan nodded.

"My name is Mei Terumi…" Alan noticed something about her. She had long red hair. According to his knowledge only Uzumaki have red hair because not only are the Uzumaki known for their red hair but also for their huge amount of chakra witch she totally has right now. That and they're Sealing styles. Naruto is an acceptation for the red hair thing because his father was the fourth Hokage, he was a blond and was from the Namikaze clan.

"You are an Uzumaki. They're known for their red hair and huge amount of chakra. Naruto is an Uzumaki but was born with blond hair. You both have huge amounts of chakra. So yea. You're an Uzumaki." Mei was surprised to hear she was an Uzumaki. All her life she was raised in the Terumi clan. Ed thought of something "Guys lets continue this conversation while we get the fuck out of this hell hole!" everyone nodded and started to run out!

(Back with team seven)

"Let's end this Zabuza! **Lightning blade**!" Kakashi had his hand engulfed in pure lightning and charged straight at Zabuza! But something happened just before Kakashi was able to hit Zabuza. Haku appeared right in between the two ninja and was bleeding tons of blood out due to Kakashi's ** Lightning blade**. Both ninja were shocked at what just took place! "Z-Zabuza… I will… protect you with all… my… l-life…" Haku died right there. Kakashi took Haku in his arms and jumped back. Once setting the kid down he looked up at Zabuza who was clearly in shock to see Haku die. Suddenly everyone heard laughing and clapping. Everyone turned to they're right and saw the very man who runs Gato Inc.! Gato himself.

"Well ,well, well. It looks like the great demon of the mist has failed to finish the job. So much for a great assassin. Bring me the Girl!" Zabuza grew enraged and went right after Gato! Soon a small army of ninja stood in Zabuza's way but that didn't make him slow down, let alone stop. No, in fact he started gain speed! Soon Zabuza was bull dozing and killing everyone in his way! After a short amount of time Zabuza made it out on the other side and stared to run towards him! Zabuza was injured in both arms and could not use them properly so he managed to put a kunai in his mouth and stab Gato in the rib at an angle in order to pierce his lung at least! Gato fell of the bridged and all remaining ninja just ran away. That's when Naruto and the others arrived back at the bridge.

"Ok Were back but… What's up with the corpses?" Naruto then saw Zabuza and Haku on the floor together. "Z-Zabuza!" Naruto quickly ran to Zabuza. He looked up to Naruto. "Hey kid...D-did you… s-save her?" But before he could answer Mei ran towards Zabuza. "Zabuza!" He looked up at her and smiled "M-Mei-chan… I'm sorry I couldn't help you become the Mizukage… but please go with this kid… become strong with him and come back to the mist to become the greatest Mizukage… I will be watching over both you … good… luck…" Zabuza died right there and Mei started to tear up. Naruto comforted her. While Naruto was doing his thing a few things ran through a few people's minds.

Kyuubi _'I got my eye on you ,you bitch. Don't think that you can get my mate so easily.' _Ed _'Get some bro!' _Alan _'… good for him… but I wonder how he got the girl and me and Ed… well… Ah shit why am I alone!?' _ Sakura _'Why do I feel affection towards this!?'_

Suddenly the mist went away and rain took its place! Everyone tensed and got ready for whatever is next! Ed was just standing there and started to walk away. Then out of nowhere a guy with a sword in hand was running at Ed with god like speed! Ed managed to take out a kunai and block the attack! "Jet!" Jet smirked back at him "Long time no see Ed. Hope you gotten better since last time!" Ed barely dogged a fatal attack! Ed got another kunai, but the thing was that they were like Asuma's and he slashed at Jet who just blocked the attack like it was just air. "Dammit we were little kids! It's not like we were fucking teens where we have the opportunity to become Jonin!" Jet remained impassive and charged in at him. As they're swords clashed as thousands of sparks fly out from every powerful clash they keep getting in to. It was like a firework show from the other's perspective! Alan charged in to help his brother but was cut off by Shion! "Hey there… it looks like you two have taken up new lives. Let's see just how you two have gotten stronger." Alan cursed _'Dammit! Why are they here? Are they here for Naruto? No, they don't know him but… why are they here? I swear if they're just here to get they're stupid revenge then I'm going to kill them for putting our team in danger.'_ Shion looked at Alan and smirked, "We all have mastered our tailed beasts and we plan to take others tailed beasts to kill of the Akatsuki." This caught Alan's attention "Akatsuki? What the hell is that?" Shion shook his head slowly and looked at Alan. "My god man you really are clueless. And here you're supposed to be the smart one. Ok if I really must tell you then I will. The Akatsuki are an organization that captures jinchuriki and kill them for their tailed beasts. They plan to take all the bijuu's power and trap the thirty tailed and headed Hydra for their own evil purposes. So All jinchuriki are going after each other to not only protect they're bijuu but to see who is the strongest jinchuriki to kill both Akatsuki and the Hydra. Caught up yet Alan?" Alan was blown away by this information.

'_I… I can't believe this. I thought all jinchuriki would protect each other… Not kill each other! What the hell happened while we were gone?!' _Soon Shion summoned two fire dragons after Alan who swiftly just took them out with his own! "I need answers, and I am not taking no for an answer Shion!" Alan got down and flashed through a few hand signs and formed his signature move "**Blazing Chidory**!" and launched towards Shion with all his might! Shin went through a few hand signs and made all the rain droplets in to sharp water needles which did not go unnoticed by Alan. He soon started to doge the attacks and was closing in on Shion really fast. _'Oh shit this is a new one!'_ Shion went through some fast hand signs and took a deep breath, right when Alan was about to kill Shion with his flame attack he shot out a blast of fire at Alan! Alan was barely able to move out of the way but even more so to keep his Jutsu in play. "Humph… looks like you're reflexes are still as sharp as ever. I say let the fun begin! You ready Eleven tailed Phoenix!" Shin crossed his arms and all hell broke loose! Shion has transformed completely in to his tailed bests! The Fourteen tailed Falcon! Everyone looked up to see the giant tailed beast! It was a sight to be holed in the eyes of mortals. The time to have an all-out battle has come!

"Ok let's go! Kakashi-sensei! Get everyone to safety! Me, Ed, Alan, and Naruto-Kun Got this fight!" Kakashi was completely against the idea. He would not allow his fateful students to die against a demon! "What!? Hell no! I will not allow it! We all have to get out of here!" Kazumi looked at Kakashi with irritation in her eye. "Look sensei! We are Jinchuriki! We can handle other Jinchuriki! But you and the others are not Jinchuriki so you will only get in the way. So move!" Kakashi was still being stubborn and will not leave his students to fight these new enemies alone! "I am your Sensei and I-"

"KAKSHI! Get your ass out of here! You got to think here! Can you and the others who aren't Jinchuriki fight against a Jinchuriki? NO! We have a better chance so move!" Kakashi gritted his teeth and knew right away that Ed and Kasumi had a good reason. "Fine but we will provide any long distance support if necessary. I will protect you all no matter how bad the situation gets." Jet having been annoyed by all the talking interrupted they're little moment. "Aww, so touching but this isn't a love fest. So less chatting and more blood spill, specifically yours!" Jet hit Ed in the chest so hard that he literally crashed through the bridge floor and fell in the water! Kazumi was about to go in until Luna stepped in and blocked her way. "Let the little fagget die, because I'm you opponent." She growled and both started the fight off with two tails worth of power.

(With Ed and Kyuumi)

"…" Kyuumi quickly ran to her container **"Ed-Kun! Are you Ok? Speak to me!"** She heard some mumbling and she put her fox ear near his mouth to listen to his mumbling "God your beautiful…" She blushed and smiled at him. **"Flattering will get you nowhere you know Ed-kun." **Ed smiled but quickly sat up "Dammit! They already know how to use they're tailed beast's powers already! Kuso! We are far behind!" Kyuumi and Ed sat there thinking. Then it hit her! ** "OMFG YOUR STILL DROWNING!"** Ed realized that too! "AWW SHIT! "

(Back in reality)

Ed woke in the water and started to swim fast to the surface! He was low on air which put a ton of pressure on him. That and how deep he descended in the water. _'KUSO!'_

(Back on the bridge)

"You… you are going to pay for killing my brother!" Naruto was enraged that he has seen right before his own eyes, his beloved brother fall in battle. "Oh? What do you suggest that we do then little new comer?" Kyuubi can feel strong chakra coming from the enemy right in front of them.

"**Be careful Naruto-Kun. He has very strong chakra signatures coming from within him. Meaning if what he said is true, then he has probably taken other Jinchuriki's chakras along with they're tailed beasts. But the problem is that I don't know if he does have more than one Bijuu in him or not."** Naruto gave her his famous smile witch, to him goes unnoticed, gets girls to like him more. "Thanks for the info Kyuubi-Chan. Now let's get this fight started!" Naruto grew one tail and charged at Jet with all his might. "This is just too pathetic. Let's go!" Jet clapped his hands and two! Yes that's right TWO tailed beasts appeared! This stopped Naruto in his tracks. "Let's see if you can handle the fifteen tailed dragon and the sixteen tailed griffin!"

"**Wind style: Great Drilling Air Bullet Of Destruction**!" Suddenly a huge destructive air bullet hit the Griffin and caused it to fall a bit. "**Water style: Multiple Water Dragon Barrage**!" Then the dragon was being constantly hit with an endless barrage of water dragons. Jet and Naruto looked back to see who caused the attacks and Naruto was overjoyed to see who it was.

"Bro! you're alive!" Ed gave him a dumbs up and smiled!" Of course! I won't go down that easy! Not lets beat the crap out of them so we can help the others!" Alan's voice soon came to them from one side. "No need for that my brothers." Naruto was happy to see his other brother. "Alan Nee-chan!" Then Kazumi's voice on the other. "What? No love for the lady of this team? Rude much." Naruto turned and saw Kazumi coming as well. Soon both teams where back side by side.

"Dammit we are out powered here. We need at least one more tailed beast to handle the extra one they have." Out of nowhere a hidden cloud ninja appeared. "I heard y'all needed some help. So I came to lend some rushing to yawl's hell. WEEEEEEEEEE!" Everyone was downright confused about the mysterious new comer. "Who are you?" The ninja looked at Naruto. "I be the rapping Killer bee, the savvier that be me, yeeeaaaa." Ed just faulted. "Well we are going to die. Nice knowing you guys but I don't think we are going to live anymore." Killer be slapped Ed behind the head

"Ouch!" Killer bee stood "Don't decline you're savvier, Fool ya fool!" Ed just gave up and decided to take what he and the rest of those he cares about a chance. "Alright fine. Let's go umm… Killer bee right?" Killer bee nodded in approval and all four got in a stance. "Judging from all the damage you three have taken you are out of breath. Let me handle this, WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" and within a few seconds he was the eight tailed ox-octopus beast!

"**Yea I be the mighty eight tails, the best be me and eight! So let's get a cracking, on your lacking!"** Soon everyone can hear the eight tails. "**My god you suck at rapping. Although you do have a point. Let's teach those punks a lesson.**" Killer bee started to send countless barrages on the enemy! The enemy was severely weakened and bee finished them all off with a **Bijuudama **(Tailed beast bomb) When the fighting was over Killer bee went over to our heroes.

"Wow! That was so cool! You're amazing Octo-pops!" Killer bee smiled at Naruto for he's gratitude. "No need to worship, no need for motion, fool ya fool. You guys need to rest up, or you guys need a grave, yeaaa." Ed stood up and walked to Killer bee "We thank you but this is no place to talk can we go talk somewhere else?" Killer bee nodded and went over to Tazuna's house where they found the rest of team seven.

"YOU FAGGET! YOU COMPLETELY ABANDONED US! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO PROVIDE LONG DISTANCE SUPPORT OR SOMETHING!" Kakashi turned towards Ed and explained. "Look I wanted to stay and so did Mei but Sasuke ran off saying he had an amazing plan to help out everyone. We all complied and followed him. When we got here he said. "Let them die… It's better and everyone is happy." So when I found out he was only trying to get us away from you guys we ran back out of the house but we say a huge explosion, and we thought you didn't make it. Sorry for disappointing you…" It was awkwardly silent, and Killer bee did not like the sound of this, Sasuke. Leaving his own teammates to they're despair.

"Hey what's with all the noise down here? I'm-" Sasuke stopped and looked at his Jinchuriki team mates. Ed and Naruto were gritting they're teeth and clenching they're fists while they glared at Sasuke. Sasuke flared his sharingan and got ready, he was not going to attack but he knew, no, everyone knew that Ed and Naruto where going to attack him at moment's notice. Ed only got Kyuumi's eyes from the rage but Naruto's rage was greater, he was forming his one tailed form.

"Sasuke… You are going to get an ass kicking for what you pulled. Leaving your own teammates to die back there. That's just sick." Sasuke glared but quickly remembered one of he's plans. _'Alright who am I going to seduce? Naruto's bitch or Ed's whore…Mmm… tricky… I'll go with Naruto's bitch.' _Sasuke's littlecommas started to spin and he went into Naruto's mind scape

(Naruto's mind scape)

He saw her. The kyuubi no Kitsune in her heavenly human form. "Dame what a dirty looking vixen she is. This is going to be fun." As he approached the cage a tail lashed out at him. Narrowly dogging the fatal attack he looked at her and he saw her glaring at him in her huge fox form.

"**Get out of here. You are never welcomed in here. Now leave or you'll suffer the consequences." **Sasuke smirked. "Oh but don't worry you're pretty little vixen head you smoking hot whore. This is only going to take a few minutes." Sasuke started to un-zip his shorts and started to slowly walk to her. Kyuubi growled, knowing what he's intentions are, but before he can get to her completely he was intercepted by Naruto!

"There is no way I'm letting you rape Kyuubi-Chan! Not in a million years!" Sasuke smirked and snapped his fingers. Naruto soon found himself tied up against a pole. "I have been studying with a certain someone who told me what you can do in the mind. Now sit there as I rape you precious little vixen slut will ya." Naruto was struggling with all his might but to no prevail. Sasuke snapped his fingers once more and Kyuubi was back in her humane form tied in a bed. Sasuke ripped off her clothing and took off his shorts and readied himself. Right when he was about to make contact he was blasted with an air bullet!

"Hey! Not on my watch Uchiha!" Kyuumi was there as well. She un tied Kyuubi and gave her back her clothing. Ed helped Naruto and started to walk towards Sasuke while Naruto and Kyuubi ran into each other's arms. "Kyuubi-Chan I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to stop him. I'm so sorry…" Naruto was sheading a few tears as was Kyuubi. "It's ok Naruto-Kun… It wasn't you're fault. You were battling something you haven't even heard off. I should be the one that's sorry." Both of them hugged while Ed and Sasuke battled it out.

"Get out of my brother's head you piece of worthless shit!" Sasuke smirked and refused. "Make me!" Ed growled and charged in once more! Sasuke smirked and both ninja started to fight in close combat. "How did Ed-San and Kyuumi-chan get in here?" Killer bee appeared behind them. "It's because all Jinchurikie are connected. So Ed was able to come and aid your needs fool." Naruto was just happy that Kyuubi was safe and that he's brother was able to help.

"You are really just an annoying ant aren't you Uzumaki?" Ed growled a bit more and then just like that Ed dropped down and something no one expected happened. Ed grew fox ears and nine fox tails just like Kyuumi. Kyuumi was loving the look while everyone else was dumbfounded, all except Killer bee. He knew what form Ed was in and knew right away that the other Jinchurikie where going to obtain the form really soon.

'_Hey eight. You seeing what I bee seeing? It's __**"Harmony mode"**__. A form only when a tailed beast thinks that they're host is worthy of it. Looks like that boy and he's beast must be really connected.'_ All the eight tails could do was nod in agreement, but little did everyone know that Ed and Kyuumi are more bonded then they think.

"What the hell are you exactly? You demon!" Ed just smirked "Demon? Never judge a book by its cover! Just because they look lethal and strike fear into any person doesn't automatically make them evil! So next time I ever here you judge a demon without ever getting to know them you will die. That's a promise Sasuke." Sasuke just ignored him and got in a ready stance. All the while Kyuumi was smiling lovingly at her host. Naruto stood up and walked towards Sasuke.

"I got it from here bro." Ed looked at Naruto and nodded, knowing that he needed to do this and not him. The two were fighting with all they're might and were dishing out they're best jutsu. Although he did enjoy fighting and getting some real hard and accurate blows onto Sasuke's face. "Alright. Don't lose bro." Ed walked back next to Kyuumi who happily attached herself around Ed's arm, winning these lucky thoughts.

'_Why can't me and Kyuubi-Chan be like that? It would be nice to be with someone who loves me.' _Was Naruto's thoughts, _**'How I wish me and Naruto-Kun could caudle together like that. I envy you sis." **_

(Back in real life)

Kakashi just watched as they all starred right at each other. Not moving a muscle. Sakura was waving her hand in front of Naruto, Then Ed, and then her beloved Sasuke who hates her with every fiber of his being. "Why are they standing there? What's wrong with them?" Kakashi was no expert but by using the power of his sharingan he was able to get enough information to explain to her.

"I think they are fighting in their mindscape. I'm not too Shure but that's all I can say. Other than that I don't know why they are standing there facing off." Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto because they looked like they were concentrating the most.

(Back in the mind scape plain)

**BOOM!**

Sasuke came crashing into the wall and coughed up blood. "Kuso! Why can't I beat him?... Is it because I'm in his mindscape? Or… is it because he is fighting for that Vixen whore?" Naruto gave Sasuke a winning hit! Sasuke was brought back into reality along with the other Jinchuriki that supported. Immediately Sasuke was blasted to the wall and coughed up more blood. "Dame you Naruto!... I will kill you! I will get more power, and I will kill "Him"!" Naruto was un-affected and was thinking that Sasuke has major issues.

"Sasuke why do want me to die? Why do you want more power? You know that we will help you no matter what. Why? Because you are a part of team seven." Sasuke was taken back. He didn't realize how much he would help him. Although, if he does stay then he will have to depend on them for him to get to his goal. If he leaves he will be able to gain more power than team seven can as a team. He made his decision and will leave within this year.

Sasuke just stood up and went upstairs. "Listen fool ya fool! I got to return back to my village! Otherwise I'll be a missing! Since your all Jinchuriki, I better help ya'll out, Jinchuriki!" Naruto looked at killer bee. Wondering what he could possibly help them on?

"What exactly are you going to help us on?" Killer bee looked at Naruto and continued. "You all have potential and you could use a little more skill on how you use your powers, yeaaaaa." Killer bee went on after he saw all the confused looks on everyone's faces still. "In order to match up against those other tailed beasts, you must master your own tailed beasts, which will no dough lead you to success, fool ya fool." Everyone was amazed, can they really master they're Bijju? It seemed impossible but it was worth a shoot.

"Ok when do we go master our Bijuu?" Killer bee waved he's hands, "Wow, wow, wow. Wow! There is no need to rush, cuz if you rush you Shure to take a down fall fool. I'll return to pick you all up within a year. Till then, train, train until your hearts give in from the exhaustion and become stronger than ever before! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Killer bee turned and was about to leave. "I see your from the leaf, I'll be awaiting, for your awakening!" and just like that killer bee sprinted out in such a hurry. He saw what time it was and knew his brother would find out of he's absence right about~

(At Kumo)

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" everyone in Kumo could hear they're Raikage's rage about they're once more missing Jinchuriki. Everyone did not pick on Bee anymore. He gets enough of it from his brother, the Raikage Ay

(Back with Killer bee)

Bee can feel his brothers rage all the way where he is. "Oh man, big bro ain't goanna like this now, Better hide in my room where everyone least expects it." The Hachabi face palmed. **"You Baka, that's the first place they would look. I swear, that big head of yours is going to be the end of you." **Killer bee begs the differ "on the contraire eight. I'm never in my room, so hiding under my bed will be the perfect hiding spot. Everyone knows I never go in there, yeaaaaa." The eight tails can reason with that. But wouldn't his brother sell all the furniture? Since he never sleeps, eat, or even enter his own room? _**Oh this should be good.' **_

(Back with our heroes)

Inari was crying while Naruto cried too. "You cry." Then Naruto replayed "No you cry, it's alright sometimes… *sniff… Men cry real tears and heroes cry heroic tears…" Both look like they were about to explode. "You baby… you cry first!" Naruto gasped a bit and turned both where crying…. Alan stepped in. "Why are you two so sad about? It's not like it's going to be the last time we see each other. We can come back and visit you know." Both nodded very quickly and gave they're good byes. .

"Hey Tazuna. What should the bridge be called?" Tazuna thought for a second and figured out the perfect name. "The great Naruto bridge. In memo ration to the land of wave's heroes." He looked at Naruto and his team as they walked away. "Yea, the best tittle for this bridge."

(time skip, back in konoha doing missions)

Team seven was currently picking weeds from some lady's garden. Naruto looks over at Sasuke _'Look at him. He makes me sick. Well I'm going to beat him! I'll be the cool popular one and expose him for what he truly is!' _Naruto started to pick faster and faster. When everyone was done. The lady came out. She saw everyone's stack of weeds and then gasped when she saw Naruto's and then her garden.

"Hey there lady, I plucked all the weeds out just like you said!" Naruto was feeling proud of himself while everyone else face palmed. The lady grew a huge tick on her head. "Yea u plucked all the weeds out… and you also plucked out my special herbs that I have been growing for three years!" Naruto noticed what he did and he won himself a punch to the face.

(Next day at the bridge)

Everyone was waiting patiently for Kakashi to arrive. He was always late…. Hours pass… been there since 7:30 in the morning… its 3 in the afternoon. Suddenly Kakashi appeared on top of the support poles of the bridge.

"Hey there guys." Sakura, Naruto, and Ed all yelled together "Your Late!" Kakashi gave them an eye smile "Sorry, I was lost in the path of life." Alan got a small tick "Oh what bull." Kakashi chose to ignore that and go on. "Listen up, I registered you all to be in the chunin exams. You all have… about a month." Everyone faulted! He is telling them this, now! Only one month! The original time was three months.

"Why did you tell us so late?" Kakashi looked at Alan. "Don't worry about it!" Little did everyone knew they 'Had', to worry. "Ok then. It's time to go train! Naruto! Alan! Let's go train till we become stronger than a Kage!" Alan and Naruto complied and started to go to the training field. Sasuke just turned and started to walk away while Sakura followed. Kakashi just left while giggling perversely at his book.

(With Sakura and Sasuke)

"So Sasuke, what are you doing today?" Sasuke just ignored her and kept on walking. Sakura was not going to give up so easily. Not when the very thing she desired was right in front of her. No she would get him to be with her so that all her dreams will come true. "Hey Sasuke. I was wondering… Well you don't have to but.. well, do you want to go on a date with me?" Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura. He saw the lust and desperation in her eyes. Sasuke hated her with all his might. Then it hit him, he will break her heart just to get the fan girl away from him.

"I'll think about it." Sakura started to cheer inside her mind like there was no tomorrow! _'Cha! I knew he couldn't resist me for long! Cha!' _ From there they went their separate ways. Sakura smiling happily while Sasuke was smiling menacingly.

(With our three heroes)

The three Uzumaki brothers where walking towards the training field when suddenly they saw a man with long white spiky hair peeping through a hole. He was giggling perversely and had a small blush on his face. The three looked at each other and nodded.

"Nice…Nice!NICE!" it's a surprise he can whisper so loudly for those who are passing by can hear. The brothers thought he would be a bit more smarter not to attract attention to himself. "So what are we looking at?" The old man was still smiling and giggling "Well if you must know. I am collect-"realization hit him and he quickly turned his head to the source of the voice.

"Wha-!? Oh… what do you kids want? I'm busy." Naruto smiled "Doing what? PEEPING!?" he said it loud enough for the women to hear it. "Shhhh! Keep it down! Do you want the women to find us here?" Alan smirked. "Well 'WE', aren't doing anything. We are just asking what 'You', are doing." The old perv just waved his hand at them, telling them to scram but when he looked back in the hole he saw a chair.

"What the hell?..." Then he noticed shadows. Not the walls shadow but multiple lumps in the shadow. He immediately looked up and saw all the women looking at him with rage and disgust. "You pervert! How dare you show such in appropriate behavior in front of these nice young men!" Soon all the women where basically jumping the old perv. When the old perv was thrown out the brothers took that as a signal to come out and laugh at the old perv's failure.

"Augh…. What do you kids want now?" Ed stopped laughing and looked at him. "Nothing, we were on our way to the training fields to train for the chunning exams." The old man noticed something, while he was looking at Naruto

'_it's Minato and Kushina's kid! Who are the other…..! No it can't be… It's Zero and Tsukiko's kid! I thought they died with they're kids during their children's birth!? … Minato and Kushina both died the same way… just like they're best friends. Humph, they sure where inseparable. Maybe I can train them… yea, I'll train them!' _

The old man stood up and smiled at them, right before he was about to speak Naruto yelled. "Your also a pedo!" the old man stopped and his eye twitched un controllably! "I am not a pedo! So please be quiet! I don't want the women to come back to actually kill me!" he whispered real loud. All three brothers just nodded in agreement for now.

"Now, what I was about to say was that you three have been chosen to be my new students!" the three just looked with no idea of what the old geezer was talking about. "what do you not know of the legendary sannin, Jiraiya!?" The magnificent toad sage!" still doing a pose that was a bit retarded but somewhat decent. "… who?"

Jiraiya faulted. "Well, it doesn't matter. To put it in to simple words, I'm a very strong ninja and I want to train you guys! How does that sound?" The tree brothers looked at each other and nodded. "You got it Pervy sage!" Naruto said with pride, making said pervert fault once more.

(With the girls)

"Ok, what do we do that can make us stronger than we are already?" Kazumi, Ino, Hinata, where walking around the village, trying to figure out how to get stronger. Mostly to show off in front of the boys. "Boy's always have to do all the work and look down on us kunoichi! So if we show how strong we are they will cower in fear of what we kunoichi have that no other shinobi has!" Hinata looked at Kazumi. "Wh-what do you mean?" Kazumi looked at Hinata with a smile "Girl power!" All girls nodded and went to the training field to prove once and for all that kunoichi are strong ninja too! Just look at one of the legendary sannin, Tsunade of the slugs!"

(elsewhere)

"Oh my god this is taking too long! Can't we stop here?" Jiro was complaining for an entire three hours because they were walking for about three hundred miles. "Quit your bitching! We're already in the land of fire now. All we need is to look for Konohagakure and we are done with our long walk. Happy?" Hana was clearly irritated about him complaining all the dame time! "Maybe? How about a small kiss? Or hug to keep me going?" Hana didn't even bother to look. Riku looked at him and shook his head. "Just leave her alone. One, quit flirting, you're not good at it. Two, shut up, your mouth keeps on opening all the time which annoys both of us one hundred percent of the time. Finally, Shut the fuck up." Then he turned around and kept walking. "Gosh, you don't have to be an asshole…" and he kept walking in silence with his head down.

(Back with our heroes)

"Ok I'm going to teach you guys a jutsu made by the fourth hokage himself!" Jiraiya made a **Rasengan** in his hand. No one looked surprised at all. "What's wrong with you kids? This is an awesome jutsu watch." He slammed the **Rasengan **into a tree and it started to grind in to it until he pushed and send the tree flying away. "See!..." all three where all looking at a bird. _'Boy are these kids mental or something?' _ Ed was the only one who spoke. "Naruto, show him what a real **Rasengan **is will ya?" Naruto nodded and summoned a clone. "Look closely pervy sage. This is my normal yet weak one." Naruto slammed it on a tree and sent it flying while taking along two or three other trees too!

Jiraiya stood there in awe, Naruto then went into the one tail stage! "This is my strongest one though! **Kyuubi Rasengan**!" Naruto slammed it on a single tree and it caused a huge explosion! Making a huge Geyser rise up into the air while making a huge earthquake that shook all of Konoha and maybe some nearby travelers too!" When the smoke lifted Jiraiya looked stunned at the huge crater made3 by Naruto! It blew all the trees from within a five yard radius! "**That's a Rasengan pervy sage." **

Naruto went back to normal and Jiraiya was impressed yet confused. _'Howe could he know such a high leveled Jutsu? It took Minato four years to make! His son mastered it in such a young age… amazing…" _ Jiraiya smiled and stood up! Ok Now for a test! Beat this guy and will reward you with something special! **Summoning Jutsu!**"

**Ok! I got a computer at my house finally! So I can write during the weekends! So what is it that Jiraiya will reward them with? Find out next time! So till then, keep being awesome Dattebayo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto and his brothers characters **

**Shion: **A badass jinchuriki with Jet and Luna. He is a smart and powerful jinchuriki but since every group has a smart person, then a badass, and then a loser with them. He is sadly the loser. Even though he is personally a badass.

**Jet: **The fifteen tailed beast jinchuriki and group leader of the small team of Shion and Luna. His intentions are to always beat Ed and Kyuumi. He hopes to end them if they ever get on his nerves enough. He is in love with Kyuumi

**Luna: **The female member of the three members that are all jinchuriki. She holds a twelve tailed bear in her. She also hates Kyuumi for winning Jet's heart. Bears and Kitsunes (Foxes) are known for their violent encounters. Foxes and bears hate each other very much. They are great enemies!

**Riku: **He travels with Jiro and Hana. He is an excellent jinchuriki finder and great battle field reader. Although very smart he can also see what other people are doing by making a hologram appear by using his own chakra.

**Jiro: ** he is the knuckle head of the team consisted of Hana and Riku. He is in mad love with Hana but no matter what he does he can never get her to appreciate him. He curses Ed and Alan because they are the only ones she thinks of.

**Hana: ** she is like a mother but most of all a big sister to Ed and Alan. She wants to find and protect them, but because she had no absolute way of finding out where to look. She joined Akatsuki just to get the chance to see them once more. She is the jinchuriki of the twelve tailed wolf.

**Ed: **Like Naruto's own twin! literally! He has whiskers like him, sapphire blue eyes, but raven hair. Other than that he is just as hyperactive and knuckleheaded as him! He holds the Kyuubi's sister the nine tailed fox Kyuumi no kitsune. He has a serious connection with the Kitsune god. Chakra natures are Wind and Water with a bit of fire.

**Alan: **he is basically a Sasuke but one who cares for others and who isn't an emo antisocial guy. He has the legendary eleven tailed Phoenix. He also has a very strong connection with the phoenix god. His chakra natures are lightning and fire with a bit of wind.

**Kazumi: **She has a small crush on Ed but she mostly concentrates her energy on getting Kyuumi away from him. She feels like a demon is a bit too un trust worthy. She is a strong jinchuriki of the thirteen tailed (In this case winged) butterfly. She is not to be taken so lightly with when she is angered.

**Kyuumi: **she is Kyuubi's sister. She is an orange fox with orange flame like color eyes, nine tails like her sister and almost the same attitude. She is a princes like her sister Kyuubi but is not bestowed the tittle of kitsunes. Her parents are royalty in the kitsunes world and she is in the family of the royal kitsune god guardian squad, they are special and all powerful foxes that protect the kitsune god.

**Luna: **He is an Uchiha who looks up to Sasuke like a brother. He will do anything to help him. Although he likes Sasuke a bit more than he should. He has a secreat crush on him. His rival is Ed Uzumaki and they're rivalry is just as big as Naruto's and Sasuke's.

**Zero: **The second strongest ninja! Almost to obtain the actual power of the sage of the six paths! He is the father of Ed and Alan and sometimes goes by his middle name Sora. He died against the thirty headed and tailed hydra. Sealing it in a containment barrier where all bijuu and summons can work together to kill it once and for all, all the more protecting his beloved children like his best friend in the world, Minato Namikaze. He is an Uchiha.

**Tsukiko: **She was the most hyper active but smart, she also had her mother's middle name Akira. She was always strong and can beat any challenge she faces without fear! She likes close combat because she was always running out of chakra and ninja tools. So taijutsu is her main class. She was the jinchuriki of Kyuumi. She gave her last breath protecting her beloved children. Just like her best friend in the world. Kushina Uzumaki. She is Ed and Alan's mother and she is an Uzumaki.

**Jinchuriki 11 and up! **

**(Extra) 9. **Ed Uzumaki- Fox

**11. **Alan Uzumaki – Phoenix

**12. **Hana- Wolf

**13.** kazumi- Butterfly

**14.** Shion- Falcon

**15. **Jet-Dragon

**16. **–Griffin

**17. **

**18.**

**19.**

**20.**

**21.**

**22. **Felipe- Snow coyote

**23. **Luna- Swan

**24.**

**25.**

**26.**

**27. **?**-**Peacock

**28.**

**29.**

**30. Headed and tailed Hydra **

**As the story progresses, the more information will be revealed! **


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 4 **

**Ok now I can type freely at my house! Which means that I can update faster now! This is great for you if you like my story so far. So if you're happy about a little faster updates, good for you. Now, it looks like Jiraiya has taken the liberty of training all three of our heroes! This should be good. :D**

Jiraiya summoned his best summon! The chief toad! "If you can beat chief here, I'll reward you three with great things! You have two days to beat him! If you can't manage to beat him but you lasted the two days, it still counts. Now, GO!" Ed, Naruto, and Alan scattered to surround the giant toad.

"**Hmph! You want me to fight simple little kids? Have you turned evil Jiraiya? Or are you being immature because they made fun of you?" **Jiraiya just faulted. "NO! Look just fight them ok. I'll tell you later." The giant toad nodded and got ready. "**Ok! I dare all of you to try and hit me! You can show me everything you got! So come on!" **

(With our heroes)

"He is obviously trying to tempt us to come at him without any plan. So here is what I say we should do. We fight fire with fire! Summon Vs. summon!" Alan liked the idea "I like it! Only we can't! None of us have a dame summoning contract." The three stood quiet. When suddenly all three were sent to they're mindscape!

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto was surprised that he was just brought in there. "what the? Kyuubi-Chan?" Naruto looked up at his tailed beast. **"Naru-Kun, I will help you out as much as I can on whatever you need. I'm here for you. So I will give you something only a hand full of people can have. The Kitsune contract." ** Naruto was surprised and honored that he was being given the Fox contract! If only a hand full have been using it, and you where next in line, you feel like a total badass!

"Kyuu-Chan… I feel so honored. Thank you. Oh, and I accept the Kitsune contract!" Kyuubi was stunned at what Naruto called her. While she was stunned Naruto took the scroll and signed his name with his blood. Soon his name was encrypted in the scroll and he was now a Fox summoner! "The power of the Kitsune will not be used for the wrong doings. I promise Kyuu-Chan." Kyuubi lost it and turned into her human form. Her nice hour glass body, perfect blood red eyes and hair along with nine crimsoned tails happily ran into Naruto's chest as her soft lips touched his. Naruto being so confused didn't know why but went along with everything!

(Back in reality)

Ed was the first to speak "I got my Kitsune contract from Kyuu-Chan!" Naruto looked at Ed "Remember how I was going to call Kyuubi-Chan Kyuu-Chan? How are we going to know who is calling who?" Ed wished it wasn't now! Oh why did it have to happen now! "Umm…. Oh I got it! How about we call them by their real names!" Naruto tilted his head. "Real names? I thought that Kyuubi and Kyuumi where they're real names."

"No, Kyuubi means Nine tails. It's basically just a tittle. They're real names is what matters. Not the tittle. Naruto understood. "Ok so what's Kyuu-Chan's real name?" Ed shook his head. "You have to earn her name. You just can't demand it. Think, the tailed beats have been called by their tittles their entire lives. So have they're kids, so on and so on. Generation by generation. If you really want to know a tailed beasts name. you have to show them that you are worthy of knowing they're true names. Understand?" Naruto nodded in approval. He had to earn her name.

"Ok! Let's test our contracts out! I'll prove to Kyuu-Chan that I am worthy! I will, from here on out! Prove my worth with all my heart, soul, and all my dreams! Hell I am willing to give up my Hokage dream for her! Believe it!" Ed and Alan smiled while Kyuubi was beyond touched. "That's our little bro. now let's summon an ally!" Ed bit his thumb and slammed down his hand. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" a poof of smoke appeared and a small Kit (Small/Baby fox) appeared. The Kit looked up at Ed and Naruto.

"**So you are the new guys? Not bad. So what do ya'll need?" ** Naruto and Ed crouched down. "Umm, maybe for some help?" The kit started to laugh a bit. **"Listen, do I look like I can be of any help against that guy?" **he pointed at the chief toad who was destroying trees, trying to find where the three are. "It's only a matter of time before he finds us. Let me try." Alan bit his thumb and a huge phoenix appeared! About they're height actually. Ed and Naruto looked at the huge bird.

"**Well if it isn't the new guy. Already need help I see. So what is it?" ** Ed stepped in. "Look, can't we summon a fox or phoenix that can fight the chief toad?" both summons looked at each other. **"So you want our chiefs?" **Alan nodded "If they can help against him, then anything would be good." Both summons looked at each other with an 'Ok if you say so, but you might want to reconsider' kind of face.

"**Quit hiding and fight already!" ** the five can hear Gamabunta's yells from a short distance! "Hurry please!" The two summons nodded and disappeared. Soon after two giant poofs appeared and Gamabunta turned to the giant smoke clouds.

(With Jiraiya)

"No it can't be! They already have summoning contracts! Impossible!" Jiraiya almost had a heart attack when the clouds disappeared! "The chief Fox and Phoenix… no way…"

(Back on the forest)

"**Alright, you two better have a good reason on why I should even be out this early!" **growled the giant, surprisingly nine tailed fox! "You're a nine tails!" The fox nodded. "**well du. I have two nine tailed daughters. Now answer this. Why are they sealed in you? I have been looking for them this entire time." ** Ed spoke "Look chief fox, we can talk later right now we have to fight chief toad over there!" Alan agreed "That's right. So chief Phoenix, chief fox. Care to help us out?" Both chiefs nodded. They wanted answers. That and to get to know they're new summoners.

"**Two against one. The odds are really not in my favor today are they. Fine come at me then!" ** The giant toad took out his blade and charged. "Hey chief fox! What's your name? if you don't mine me asking." The fox took a second to think weather to answer. **"My name is Kuda-gitsune. " **Naruto and Ed nodded. "Nice to meet you… ah, I'm just goanna call you Kuda for short ok." He smiled. **"Whatever you say kits." ** Alan asked his chief summon for his name. "So what's your name?" The phoenix looked at him and looked back at Gamabunta. **"The names Noboru." **Alan nodded until Ed yelled. "Ok enough of the introductions! Let's get this fight Started already!" The two chief summons agreed and charged at Gamabunta at amazing speeds!

"**Hey! What's your names?" ** Alan introduced everyone. "I am Alan Uzumaki, the two over on chief fox's had are Ed and Naruto Uzumaki. My two idiot brothers." Both summons nodded while dogging the toad chief's blade. **"Now that we are a team, we can both use combination Jutsu or special Jutsu. Here is a scroll with our combination and special Jutsu. Pick one and let's see how well we can execute them!" **Alan and Naruto along with Ed each got a scroll.

'_**I see what they're trying to do. They are showing them how to use they're summons properly while wearing me out at the same time. Impressive team work. But I never expected the phoenix and fox chief would ever work together without any kind of argument!' **_ Chief toad was way too worn out. Suddenly Gamabunta started jump away from them to catch his breath! Ed had an idea and found the perfect Jutsu for this kind of situation. "I got this guys! **Kitsune Style: Blazing Kitsune chase**!" Ed and the chief fox both shot out multiple huge fire balls that turned into foxes. They were chasing after Gamabunta at great speeds and can maneuver through incoming objects! Soon they started to tackle Gamabunta and with each tackle, it explodes in a huge fiery blast!

"**Gaaaaaaah! Lucky shot kid! But no more holding back! Water style: Liquid bullets!" ** Gamabunta shot out liquid bullets that were heading towards them both! Naruto had an idea! "Ed counter them with your bullets! Alan! Ask your phoenix if he can fly me and chief fox up high!" Alan complied but the phoenix was already ahead of them and started to carry the chief fox up high. The bullets where closing in on them. _**"**_**Wind style: Drilling wind bullets!"** as the two bullets collide with each other, it let lose a lot of wind and water droplets. "Ok! Now throw us at them! Alan, you can add on whatever you want after this ok!" Alan nodded already charging chakra for the Jutsu he plans to use.

"_**What are they plotting?" **_ soon the phoenix threw the nine tails at them and Naruto got in his mouth and so did Ed. "This is going to be awesome! All but one part." Naruto nodded and started to create a Rasengan. "Now!" Chief fox shot a huge fire ball while Ed shot a wind bullet! Sending Naruto at mocha 3 speeds! With the speed he was in his Rasengan was no doubt getting faster from the amount of wind pressure! Gamabunta shot a liquid bullet at him as in attempt to stop him! It failed as Naruto has his defined whiskers and Kyuubi eyes! "**Almighty Rasengan!**" He slammed the devastating Rasengan on him witch heavily damaged Gamabunta!

"**GUAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **Gamabunta was sent crashing to the ground! "Now it's our turn! Let's go Noboru! **Phoenix style: Blazing phoenix rebirth!**" Chief phoenix went up in flames and went up high into the sky! Out of sight! Then an actual flame phoenix came crashing down on chief toad! Making a huge explosion of flames! Then Alan and Noboru came out of the smoke! "Come back from the ashes that is your old self chief toad!" Ed and Naruto where amazed! "Hey bro! That was an ok line just now!" Alan had a small tick but took any complements he can get. **"You three show marvelous team work. To tell the truth, me and the chief fox aren't allies. Now that changes as you demonstrated the awesome power of Kitsunes and phoenixes. We thank you as you three have created a peace treaty for both creatures. Feel free to visit us in the summoning real whenever you please. Till then, fare well Alan-Sama." **And just like that the chief phoenix Noboru disappeared in a burst of flames.

"**Same here kits. Farewell, also. Take good care of my baby girls will ya." ** Kyuubi and Kyuumi were on their respective hosts shoulders as real small kits. "**Dad! Don't call us that!" ** Kyuumi said while Kyuubi added on. ** "Where not small kits anymore ok." ** Chief fox laughed "Umm… Girls, you're the same age as us… where only twelve you know. Although we will protect them with our lives. You can count on us." He nodded and left as well."

Naruto was awe struck to see Kyuubi out of the seal and on his shoulder. "This just keeps on making you more and more amazing Kyuu-Chan." She blushed and looked at him in the eye. "**Kurama." ** Naruto looked at her. "… is that your name?" She nodded and he smiled. "That is the most awesome name I have ever heard in my entire life." She looked at him like she found her one true soul mate. "A hum! Sorry to interrupt but pervy sage is coming this way." Indeed Alan was right. Jiraiya was coming his, infamous Jutsu, "Run like a bitch Jutsu", for when his cover has been blown during his, mysterious research.

"How… how did… woooh! That was a lot of running… haaaammnnn… Ok, I'm good. Now. HOW IN THE RIGHT MIND OF HELL DID YOU SUMMON CHIEF FOX AND PHOENIX?!" The three brothers and Kitsunes looked at each other and smiled. "Sorry Pervy sage, that's for us to know and for you to find out, Ero-sennin." Jiraiya faulted. "You know how to call me a pervert in a different way, impressive." Jiraiya turned around and mumbled "You little baka's don't know how awesome I really am…" Kyuubi and Kyuumi both heard and whispered it to Ed and Naruto. Both looked at each other and made a sinister smile. Both brothers snuck up behind him and gave him a wedgie!

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIH!" Ed, Alan, and Naruto where both laughing they're asses off on the ground from the way Jiraiya squealed! He turned around, extremely mad at them from they're prank. "Kuso! This was new underwear too! You guys are such fags!" Ed stood up, still giggling from the event that took place. "Sorry, sorry, it was an urge ha ha ha ha ha!" Ed once again fell on the ground laughing along with his three brothers.

'_Oh kami help me with these three… Well, at least I can take care of them now, Minato, Kushina, Tsukiko, Zero. Don't worry.' _Jiraiya turned with a smile, the three where ok to stand up normally. "Ok, good job! You beat Gamabunta and have acquired a summoning contract! Now here's your reward! I will be tacking you guys as my new pupils! How does that sound?" The three Uzumaki smiled and nodded with huge smiles! They are going to become stronger together, as a true family!

(Day before the exams at the Uzumaki residence)

"Hey Naruto. What ever happened to Mei? Did we leave her behind or…" Naruto looked at him and blushed a bit. He explained it as he scratched his head sheepishly. "well, she said that she would love to come back with us but, she needed to stay and help out Kiri. So she told me this. Next time we see each other. She will be the new Mizukage for sure." Alan nodded and smiled "I hope we all reunite real soon. Well… tomorrow is the day… I just realized something." Ed and Naruto looked at Alan. "Can we even use summons in the exam?" Ed and Naruto thought for a second and soon both faulted. Naruto quickly went through his backpack and took out the rules book.

"Umm… Umm!... UMMM!..." Naruto faulted and gave the book to Ed. Once Ed read the rules he dropped his head in defeat.

Rule # 46972

Should a contender obtain an out of the ordinary item, skill, or Jutsu. The contender is not allow to use them as it is un fair for the other contenders in the exam. The list below show some examples.

List of disqualifications

1: Forbidden Jutsu

2: Chuunin and/or above survival skills

3: Summonings

4: Absolutely no intense sexual contact

5: NO GIVING BIRTH FOR KAMI'S SAKE!

In the forest of death. Thank you

Alan was rather disturbed after rules four and five. "Umm…. How in the right mind in hell do people give birth in an area called the forest of death. Let alone make love!" Ed and Naruto didn't want to know right now.

(Time skipping the boring stuff and going straight for the action!)

Once Naruto and friends finished the forest of death they were given a small time to rest. It's been one hell of a test for our heroes. As Sasuke suddenly left and his team caught him getting a hickey from some snake pedo with a stretchable neck apparently. For some reason Sasuke wanted him to bite him. Since then Sasuke's chakra changed. Now that team seven consisted of Ed, Naruto, Alan, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kazumi, are to fight a random Genin. If failed then they are disqualified from going on to the final rounds of the Chuunin exams.

So far the exam fights where of Ten ten and Temari. Temari won that round easily. Then it was Sakura against Ino. It was a double knock out. Finally Kazumi fought against some dude and she won without getting a single scratch. Sasuke beat the crap out of Kiba. Hinata had to go against Neji9. She was horribly injured. Finally the fight against Lee and Garra was outstanding, but Lee lost. The only six left where Alan, Ed, and Naruto and a Guy Named Felipe. He has Uchiha blood in him but he has yet to unlock its blood line yet. The guy prefers to be called Luna. Then twins named Yuuto and Yuuta. They are special in any case.

"Ok, will Alan Uzumaki please come down." Ed and Naruto looked at Alan. "Good luck bro." He nodded and went down to wait for his opponent. As the screen shuffled through the remaining fighters it stopped at Yuuta's name. "Ok, Yuuta would you please come down so we may be start?" Yuuta came down with a huge smile. "You're going down!" Alan ignored him and remain passive. Then he heard a man's voice in his head! _**'Do not be frighten. I am here to help you. Channel some chakra into your eyes. Embrace that little feeling of your eyes changing. You and Ed can now stop and accept that feeling. Trust me, this will help you both…' **_ Alan did as the voice did. He didn't knew why but he felt like he can trust this voice. "Ready? Begin!"

Yuuta launched himself at Alan while Alan stood still! "Not even goanna bother to move? Fine then! This should be quick!" Right before he was about to make contact with Alan's face he stepped to the side and countered it swiftly! Everyone was amazed! "H-How did he do that?! He didn't even have to look!" When Alan opened his eyes he had the Sharingan! Everyone in the room gasped! Naruto looked at Ed "I never knew Alan was a, a, a…" Ed finished the sentence with a bit of pride. "An Uchiha too… Wait then this means that I'm… How? Are we some sort of Hybrid clan members or something? Are me and Alan the sons of an Uzumaki and Uchiha? If so who? I heard that Uzumaki and Uchiha hated each other a lot. If so then how are born with both clan's blood lines…?" Naruto can feel his brother's confusion and thought. Not just because he is saying it out loud, but because he can feel it through the connection of their brotherly bond. Naruto wanted to ease Ed. "Ed, Love can be found anywhere with anyone. Once they get to know each other, then love takes over from there. For example. I know about you and Kyuumi-chan. No one has ever heard of a tailed beast and human together. You have harmony mode early because you and Kyuumi-Chan love each other. She trusts you and knows you are worthy of knowing her name." Ed smiled

"No matter what people say or think, you must follow what's in your heart and live with the one you think is right for you. I may not be an expert, but what I'm saying right now is what I think love is. Finding the right person for you and not caring what others think or say. Just so long as your with that person, everything will be alright." Ed put his arm on Naruto's shoulder. "You have a way with words bro. That's some real deep words you just said and I do believe your right. By the way, her name is Yuzuki." Naruto was surprised that Ed told him her true name. "You… you really believe in me that much?" Ed nodded and turned to face Naruto. "We are Uzumaki, we never leave each other in the dust. We will save each other from the darkness that's always around. No matter what happens. We will always be a family. I promise you that." Ed smiled. "So what's our Ninja way?" Naruto smiled "To never go back on our words!" Ed nodded and turned back to the fight. "Now let's cheer for our bro!" Naruto nodded! "Yea!"

Unnoticed to them that everyone in the entire room heard Naruto's words. Everyone was somewhat emotionally touched by the three brother's bonds together. Alan smiled and gave them both a dumbs up. They gave one back. With Naruto and Ed's heartwarming words Alan got pumped up and cached his second wind! "Let's go! **Blazing Chidori**!" Yuuta jumped but gasped when he was kicked in the face! "What? Never seen a Genjutsu before? Too bad for you." Yuuta got up.

"Why you! Fuck this! Let's go! Stage one activate!" Yuuta activated his first stage! "Hey that's a disqualification right there!" One of the conductors yelled! "oops…" a Jounin with a tooth pick in his mouth stood up. "Winner due to disqualification, Alan Uzumaki, umm… Uchiha?" Alan nodded in clarification. Soon he arrived with his friends congratulating him.

"Ok settle down. Now Alan we are going to have to get a blood samples from both you and Ed, it won't take longer than two minutes." Alan and Ed complied and went down to give them their blood sample. A medic Ninja took it and did a Jutsu. After thirty seconds he gasped! "Alan Uzumaki, you are 60% Uchiha and 40% Uzumaki! While Ed is the opposite! 60% Uzumaki while 40% Uchiha… You both have the power of two great clans at the tip of your fingers." Everyone was quiet. Even Ed and Alan where shocked about it.

"Umm… ok moving on, Ed Uzumaki Uchiha. Please stay here for your opponent. Ed nodded but soon regain his regular self. "Well I fell like a total badass! Bring on my opponent!" Alan smiled and wished him good luck. As the screen shuffled between three names, tension was building up in the crowd. If Ed where to go up against Naruto, it would be an almost devastating fight. Luckily the name that appeared was Luna Uchiha. Some people sighed in relief and got ready to watch the fight.

"Ready? Begin!" Ed concentrated and flared his sharingan! Then he turned it of? "What? Don't know how to use them right?" Ed shook his head. "No. since I am mostly Uzumaki, I say let Alan be the Uchiha one. So from now on I am Ed Uzumaki Uchiha, brother of Alan Uchiha Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Naruto cheered "YEEEEEEEAAAAAAA! YOU BETTER BEALIVE IT!" Luna just sighed and got in a ready stance. "Well then, time to lose in front of your brothers Teme." Ed got a tick and charged!

Ed was mostly throwing attacks for Luna's chest and feet, to either throw him of balance or lose his breath. Luna was on to his plan but did not notice a clone get him from behind! _'He can create __**Kage bushin**__? Not a problem for me. I liked the way that Sasuke-Kun fought. So maybe…'_ Soon Luna was fighting like Sasuke was. Stealing someone else's stance and fighting with it instead. Ed was havin trouble from all the different kind of stances Luna was throwing at him!

'_Kuso! He fights like Sasuke does, except he keeps switching stances so I won't keep up with what kind it is, whether it be a full offence, offence defense, balance defensive offence. Kuso!' _ Ed got out of range and back flipped away to catch his breath. Ed was willing to risk it but then again he couldn't. so he settled for Taijutsu. "Ok, since you jacked peoples stances like Sasuke did, it gives you the upper hand. So why don't I give you a taste of your own medicine!" Ed finally activated his sharingan! This time for reals! Luna cursed because he still hasn't unlocked his sharingan!

"You lucky Teme… If only I had my sharingan…" Sasuke can see the potential Luna has. _'I'll take him with me. He could be useful.' _ Soon Ed was sending an endless barrage of Taijutsu attacks to Luna who couldn't keep up! Ed knew what he was going to do next so it was easy to counter and prevent his attacks. "Let's end this! **Kage bushin no Jutsu**!" Soon After exerting a huge amount of chakra Ed was able to summon a ton of shadow clones to surround his opponent. "Kuso! I'm out numbered!" All Ed clones responded "You sure are! Now get ready to lose!" All Ed's clones dog pilled him! Then the real Ed grabbed one of the clone's legs and started to pull and run a bit from the pile. As he ran more clones where being pulled out who were holding on to the next clone's feet! Then Ed swirled the giant clone whip and slammed Luna head first in the ground! The clones where in a U shape to add extra damage to the slam!

"Winner, Ed Uzumaki Uchiha. Now for the final rounds of the preliminary rounds. Naruto Uzumaki VS. Yuuto." E wished Naruto good luck on the way up. "Ok, final round before the finals next month. This will be the last fight to determine the last contender to go to the finals. Ready? Begin!" Naruto immediately summoned three clones and charged at Yuuto! "I already have a plan to deal with you!" Yuuto was about to move but found himself immobile due to a clone behind him! "You sneaky brat!" Soon the clones lunched him up high into the air!

"Na-ru-to! Uzumaki barrage!" Naruto slammed his foot into Yuuto's face and made him crash down face first! To everyone's surprise he stood back up! "I learned from brother's mistake. I know how to properly defend myself without getting disqualified." Naruto cursed under his breath. "Hmph! Ok then! The I'm just going to have to kick your ass then!" Naruto charged at Yuuto but was surprised when he suddenly appeared in front of him and started to punch him in the face! The speed of the punches where so great that you can't even see his arm! It was a blur of attacks! Yuuto gave him a final punch and made Naruto crash hard into the wall. It looked Naruto was out but a certain vixen gave him the encouragement to keep going!

(Naruto's mind scape)

Naruto was laying on the ground as Kyuubi went to him. "**Naru-Kun! Wake up, Naru-Kun wake up please."** Naruto woke up and looked at her. "Kurama-Chan… I, I can't win. His speed is too great." Kyuubi knew what she had to do. She added Yoki to her fangs and bit Naruto on the neck. Adding her Yoki to the bite she gave Naruto a small Fox tattoo on his arm. Naruto looked at it in confusion. "Kura-Chan. What is this?" She smiled at him. **"Look, I know you have a crush on me and Me. So I gave you the mark that mates only have. The mark means your taken by me, as I am taken by you. The tattoos are the one you are with." ** She showed him a tattoo of an orange and black fox on her arm. Then the tattoo of her on his arm. "Well, there is no bigger honor than to be mates with you Kura-Chan." She smiled and kissed her new mate.

'_**We are finally together, Naru-kun. I can't wait to bare out kits.' **_ Once they parted **"Now go win, you still have to become Hokage right?" ** Naruto smiled and nodded "Right! Thanks Kura-Chan. I really owe you one.

(Back in reality)

Right before Naruto could hit the ground he caught himself and charged at him from behind with shadow clones! "NA-RU-TO! UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" Naruto defeated Yuuto with his new technique! "Ok, winner is, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto could not believe that he is going to the finals with his brothers! "This is awesome!" Once Naruto got back the old man stood up.

"Ok, you all have done well. The tests however is not over as the final part of the exam is coming within a month. Use this time to train and sharpen your Jutsu for you can now use Jutsu you have been holding back. Now dismissed!"

(With Hana and her team)

"C'mon! where almost there! If we keep going at this rate without stopping we can make it there within a week!" Jiro and Riku where tired and where trying to tell her that rushing will only do no good. "Hana-Sama, we will get there eventually… oh god… so why do we need to rush over there. A month doesn't sound too bad does it?" Hana turned while she keep going.

"Look, I haven't seen them in years! I want to see them now! Thanks to the information we found, they are just in Konoha!" Jiro tried to reason as well. "We found out a bit too late though! We passed Konohagakure and went to Suna, now that we are going back, it would wear us down too much at this rate! So one moth will not be the end ok! WE know where they are right? So let's take our time. They won't be going anywhere… unless they are kicked out for doing something stupid." Hana looked at him.

"What was that?" Jiro shivered. "N-nothing." She stopped and decided to listen to them. "Fine. I swear if they aren't there when I get there you two will pay for making me miss them again." The two nodded and kept walking. "I don't know why she has to so caring for them." Riku just sighed. "Look, whatever love fantasy you have for her drop it. She isn't going to love you no matter what you do. I'm not just saying this because I want to. It's because she is determined to find them. She will not continue her life until she finds Ed and Alan. Understand? So if you want her to acknowledge you, protect and befriend them. I don't know, I'm not an expert at this."

Jiro can understand that. He was willing to put aside his hate for them and befriend them. For her.

(With our heroes)

"Naruto…. I have never been more proud of you since that speech you did." Ed was currently congratulating Naruto about him and Kyuubi's thing. "Thanks bro." Alan was happy but sad. "Man you guys are lucky. I wish I had someone who likes me." Ed looked at him.

"Don't worry Alan, I'm sure there's someone out there who likes you." Little did they knew Ed was right. Hinata Hyuuga, she was in love with Naruto but soon after Alan came he stole her heart, especially after he became family with Naruto. She was in the hospital and was recuperating after her cousin's attack.

(at the hospital)

"A…Alan-Kun… I'm glad you were able to go to the finals. I'll be cheering for you and your brothers from the crowd." She closed her eyes and went to sleep, hoping for the best when the day comes.

(Day of finals)

So Shikamaru quit and Temari won. Both Kazumi and her opponent doubled k. just Ed, Alan, Naruto, Neji, Garra, And Sasuke . "Ok, the matches are Naruto Vs. Neji, Alan Vs. Ed and Garra Vs. Sasuke." Some people started to murmur. "Oh shit, brother against brother." , " Naruto is going to lose against Neji, did you see how he took down his own cousin without regret?" , " Sasuke=Kun's fight should an amazing fight. He is always amazing."

Ed , Alan, and Naruto looked at each other. "Well it looks like Naruto-Kun doesn't have to have the burden to fight either one of us." Ed nodded "yes, but that doesn't mean we're in the clear. May the best brother win!" Alan smiled and high fived both of them. Garra was just staring at them.

"Look at those fools. They don't stand a chance if they keep caring about each other like that. You must love yourself, and only yourself." Temari and Kankuro both shivered. They three might be family but they had this uncontrollable fear of their little brother Garra. "Ok its time for the first match! Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Neji Hyuuga!" Alan turned and patted Naruto on the back.

"We have faith in you. Don't lose sight of your goal. Stay focused and don't give up. Now go win this match little brother." Naruto hugged Alan and Ed and then ran down with the confidence to take on the world! His friends and family are his strength! With it he will triumph everything that's throw at him!

"Its your destiny to lose to me. Don't fight against faith." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No, just because I was the dead last doesn't mean I haven't improved Neji! You'll see!" The conductor started to back away, ready to start the match. He raised his hand "Ready. Begin!" he lowered his hand and Naruto and Neji both started a Taijutsu fight right of the bat!

Neji was throwing everything he had into trying to hit Naruto's chakra points! Naruto however was aware of what the Hyuuga clan is capable of and so he knew better than to get hit! Neji jumped up and Naruto jumped up after him. Neji smiled and started to spin really fast while letting lose chakra. With the rotation of his body and the chakra being forced to rotate too, Neji surrounded himself with a sphere of pure chakra!

Hinata was shocked that Neji would use that technique on Naruto! Neji only uses it when he gets serious! "Neji… Why?" Naruto was caught off guard and was blasted to the ground creating a huge crater in the crust of the earth! Naruto coughed blood and cursed. "Kuso, what was that just now?" Neji landed with a smirk. "its my clan's technique. Eight tri-grams rotation. It acts as a shield and as an a attack. Like I said before, it is your fait to lose to me." Naruto stood up. "Shut up… shut the hell up with all this crap about fate… You think you know everything, well your wrong… You think I didn't improve? We'll let me remind you that in the last fight I had to hold back because I could have been disqualified! Now that the old man says to show everything we got, I know I can win!"

(Inside the Shiki Fuuja seal)

A beautiful goddess with stunning red hair noticed something. A chakra ability that is very much like hers. She wondered what the feeling could mean. "Mm… I wonder what's going on with Sochi Dattebane… I hope he's alright."

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto summoned chakra chains from his back! The chains trapped Neji and made him immobile! "Now this is my power Neji! You see! Faith doesn't create the future! WE DO THAT ON OUR OWN! **GIANT RASENGAN!" **Naruto slammed the giant Rasengan into Neji and blasted him to the wall! "GAAAAH!" Neji fell to the ground hard but stood back up!

"No! o refuse to accept your words! Faith is something that is greater than us human beings! Faith creates the path we take! Faith-" Naruto's patience was running low now. "Neji! Listen to yourself! If faith wants you to die, would you just sit there and accept death? Or would you rather live to fight another day! Even if you quit the fighting! Better to start a happy life than to just throw it all away! You understand what I'm saying Neji. Faith is all but in the heart. You are your own faith! You create your own path!" Neji has never been so changed in his life. He understands but needs to test the length of Naruto's determination. This last blow will decide whether or not to believe him. Neji let lose a burst of chakra.

Naruto let lose a burst of Kyuubi's chakra. Both looked into each other's eyes and both launched at each other with the chakra bursting through their bodies! Everyone had so much suspense that some random guy threw up from all the suspense! Gross but true story bro! Soon Naruto and Neji clashed with all they're mites! Everyone was blinded by a giant flash and soon found two giant smoking craters. Everyone saw Neji walking out of a crater while Naruto stayed motionless in the other. "The winn-"Suddenly Naruto came from underneath the earth and upper cutes Neji right in the jaw! When Naruto landed he looked at Neji who was on the ground, looking at him with utter surprise in his facial expression. Naruto smiled

"Your Byakugan can look 360 degrees around you, but not underneath you." The Naruto laying in the crater disappeared out of existence and exposed a hole! "Ok, the winner is Naruto Uzumaki! He passes the exam." Naruto starts to cheer! "Ok, now for the second round of the finals! Ed Uzumaki Vs. Alan Uchiha." Naruto immediately stops and looks up at them. They were both smiling at him. As soon as the two come Naruto walks up to them. Tears running down his face.

"Naruto, c'mon man don't cry. We're the toughest Uzumaki family remember? So there's no need to cry." Naruto looked at Ed with teary eyes. "Bu.. But only one of you will become Chuunin and the other will… will…" Alan put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looks up at Alan. "Hey, doesn't mean we're going to be separated right? We are still a family, and that's all that matters. Weather we be Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, Kage, or Anbu. We are still a family and so we will never be apart. Ok." Naruto nodded and went up to watch the match.

"Ok, the match between Ed Uzumaki and Alan Uchiha will now commence!" Ed smirked "There's no way I'm going to lose bro!" Alan smirked as well. "Oh we'll see won't we." The conductor got ready. "Ready. Begin!" Alan back flipped away and started to charge chakra. Ed just charged in after him. Alan was expecting this, since Ed, Naruto, and himself have been training together, they pretty much now the same thing. The family Jutsu Rasengan, and they're own Taijutsu stances. _'This is going to take a while. Although I always beat both of them in sparring matches, Even when it was two against one I still win. Maybe this could actually be more than just an average 'Fun', this could be Very fun!' _

Alan jumped up and flashed through a few hand signs! "**Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!**" Ed nearly dogged it and flashed through a few hand signs himself! "Oh yea?! **Wind style: Great whirlwind!**" Alan was caught off guard and was thrown higher into the air by the great whirlwinds! Alan grunts from the force of the wind and while he is occupied by the winds he doesn't notice Ed flash through a ton, A TON, of hand signs! "**Water style: Water dragon Jutsu!**" Alan sees the great water dragon heading towards him, "Ok planning on finishing me off already? TOO BAD!" Alan catches himself in midair and charges his Phoenix chakra into his hand!

"**Phoenix style: Blazing Chidori Lv 2!**" Alan calls forth a greater power than ever before! As his flame Chidori is ready to strike he waits for the perfect opportunity. HE flares his Sharingan and finds a weak spot! Alan jumps on the head of the dragon and runs down its back! Then he jumps and closes in on Ed!

"Kuso! Me and Naruto suck at this! **Kage bushin no Jutsu!**" E summons a shadow clone and starts to form a Rasengan. It was an extremely close one! Ed managed to get the Rasengan ready in time and clash with Alan! As the two Jutsu make a screeching sound that roars around the stadium, people where amazed at the power the two had! It was insane! Almost God like! No mere Genin can have that kind of Jutsu arsenal!

When the clash ended everyone saw how injured the two where. Both where bleeding from they're arms. "This isn't going to stop me… Sorry bro but this is not just a test to become Chuunin. This is a test to see who is the strongest." Alan smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yea, besides. I hear Kyuumi hates it a ton when you get injured." Ed faulted "Kuso! So that was your plan. Well either way, I'm going to die later on…" Both shared a good five second laugh before getting serious once more. Ed started to charge chakra while Alan was trying to predict his next move. "**Kage bushin no Jutsu**!" About thirty Ed clones and they all started to jump Alan, or at least try. Alan was dispelling them all easily. Alan didn't realized what Ed's intentions where and found out a bit too late. "**Water style: Multi Water Dragon Barrage!**" Alan was being hit by countless mini water dragons and fell to the ground with a loud thud. AS Alan slowly stands up He sees Ed coming towards him by running on the wall, just enough to be out of his field of vision. Unfortunately for him, he was already spotted. Alan quickly went through a few hand sings and turned just in time to hit Ed with the Jutsu at point Blank! "**Phoenix style: Rebirthing technique flames of the undying Phoenix lord!**" Ed could only say one thing. "Kuso!" Soon an explosion of fire appears in-between the two and the two where blasted to the walls, but not by flying, no they were being dragged and creating a long little crater towards the wall where they impacted. After three seconds Alan comes out, injured but ok. "Holy crap guys, Kuso this is a lot of damage. Any ways the winner is Alan Uchiha." Soon everyone was cheering! When Ed came out they cheered more.

"Did I miss something? I lost… So why all the cheering?" Alan shrugged and both went back up with Naruto. "You guys are crazy! That's just the way I like it." The three had a family hug and went to the benches to rest up a bit. "you saved yourself this time bro. Just next time… don't do it at point black. That hurt more than a fucking bitch!" Alan laughed sheepishly "He ,he, sorry…" Ed looked up ahead. "Now let's see how that Uchiha does. The final match against Garra and Sasuke. This should be good."

As everyone waits for Sasuke the conductor was about to disqualify him. "Since Sasuke Uchiha is not coming. He is here by Disqu-" Suddenly everyone heard a scream from the Kage's area. To everyone's surprise it was Sasuke! The thing that horrified everyone was that he had a Chidori through his chest. The Kazekage took of his hat to reveal Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin. "Good job Sasuke-Kun. Now let's take our leave to elsewhere." Sasuke turned and looked at the crowed. "Wait, there's one I would like to take with me." Orochimaru let is pass and let Sasuke find the one he seeks. Once he found him he brought him to Orochimaru. "My, my Sasuke-Kun. You have an ally who agreed to come? Fine then. What's your name kid?" Luna stepped up. "Felipe Uchiha. Although I prefer to be called Luna Uchiha." Orochimaru accepted him into the group and left. Garra took that as the signal and started to transform!

"No way… he's a Jinchuriki! The host of the Ichibi! Shukaku!" Naruto looked at Ed "How do you know his name?" Alan answered that question. "Before we met, we were all in a group called the Bijuu guardians. Hosts that hold a Bijuu and protect it. We learned all about Bijuu's One through ten. The Eleven and up are kept classified because if people where find out that there's thirty, it would cause havoc. Think about it. Thirty demons set loose. I would think the village would be either very brave or stupid to not be tempted by that." Naruto could see that and looked at Shukaku.

"WAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAA! FREE AT LAST! FREEEEE AT LAAAST!" Naruto gritted his teeth. "We got to stop that crazy monster!" Ed and Alan nodded. "I still have some chakra, maybe I can summon Kuda." Ed bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground! **"SUMMONIG JUTSU!**" A poof of smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared it showed a snow white fur Kitsune with one tail. "**You called Ed-Sama?**" Ed fell to his knees on the fox's head. "Yea, I'm real low on chakra and we need assistance against the Ichibi Shukaku. Can you help?" The Fox nodded. "**Of course I can Ed-Sama. Not that one tailed Kitsunes are not to fight against Bijuu, because we are still new at this. Our number of tails signify the level of power we have. Very similar to the bijuu. Forgive me if I do not meet the expectations." ** Ed patted him.

"don't push yourself ok, I understand. Do your best and be careful Kit." The fox nodded and started to have a battle with the Shukaku. **"Oh look, it's a Kitsune. Well I have a present for you, you crafty little fur ball. Wind style: Air bullets!" **The snow white Fox easily dogged them and then stood up on it s two feet. It took out a sword and charged at Shukaku! ** "OOOOOH, Little foxy wants to take things serious.. Well then. Take this! GIANT SAND COFFIN!" **the fox nearly dogged ti and was getting tired from the intense fight. Naruto couldn't handle it anymore.

"I have an Idea! Hey fox throw me!" Ed and Alan looked at Naruto with a ' What the hell are you thinking' face. "Trusts me ok. "Ed and Alan nodded. They don't need to double guess about it. If Naruto says he can do it, then he can do it! With the support of them of course. The fox complied with its summoner and threw him at a random direction.

"Ok!** Summoning Jutsu!**" Naruto landed on Kuda's head. But he summoned three more Kitsunes too! Another nine tails and a four tails! **"Oh great. Now you're fighting a Bijuu. Well at least you started out with Shukaku."** Naruto just patted his head. "Aww, someone was worried we fight a strong bijuu." Kuda just ignored him as he started off with Shukaku. "Hey who are the other two?" Kuda smiled a bit sheepishly. **"She is my wife, and he is one of the low ranked guards. He is still powerful though."**

Shukaku started to laugh at them. **"DUWAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAHAHAHA! Do you bealive that just because you brought out your chief and his wife you have a chance to defeate me?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Kuda just ignored him. "**Wake the host up and Shukaku will fall. Got it kit.**" Naruto nodded but how? The two foxes where having a bit of trouble due to the mass chakra differences! Suddenly Ed stood up and started to charge chakra! "I think I can help! Just make it count Naruto!" Naruto and everyone else where wondering what he had in store.

Suddenly Ed jumped off the fox's head! **"Bijuu transformation substitution!"** Ed transformed into a giant nine tailed fox! His tails had purple flames while he had an over coat around his neck of white flames! Kuda and the other foxes where shocked to the core! "**Jump on Naruto! Hurry!" **Naruto landed on Ed's black furry head! Then Ed charged at Shukaku! Ed grappled him y biting Shukaku and holding down his hands! **"Go Naruto!"** Naruto jumped and was heading towards Garra! Sand stopped him right before he was going to hit him! "Kuso! Wake UP!" Naruto head butts Garra and as soon as he did Garra woke up. Shukaku started to fall apart as he screams his curses at them.

"**Noooooo! Nooooo! I barely got to do anything! It's not fair! You basters will pay the next time I see you! You will all PAYYYYYyyyyyy!..."** Shukaku's words echoed as he disintegrated into sand. Ed transformed back and was falling down until another poof of smoke appeared! Kyuumi appeared and caught her host. Alan was glad everyone was safe until he realized that Naruto was still with Garra!. "Kuso! You better be safe little brother." Alan went to go get Naruto as Ed is well guarded enough from all the Kitsunes he and Naruto summoned.

When Alan arrived he saw Naruto and Garra on the floor. It looks like Naruto won. Suddenly giant snakes where coming this way! "Kuso! No one has any chakra to help you all out!" Kuda was smiling as he stepped forward. "**It's ok. We understand. Leave those snakes to us!"** suddenly a **Bijuudama **hit all the snakes. Causing them all to disintegrate. Soon after Alan heard a familiar voice. One he hasn't heard in many years.

"Alan-Kun! Ed-Kun! Are you two alright?" Alan turned and saw the very person who was like a mother, but mostly a sister to him and Ed. "Hana-Chan! You're here!" She smiled at the rejoice Alan gave but went away when she saw Naruto and Ed critically hurt. So was Alan. "Look, I got this from here." Alan noticed the Akatsuki robes and the other two. "Your…. In Akatsuki…" Hana looked at him and smiled. "When we sit down to talk, then you'll know the truth ok Alan-Kun." Alan nodded and fainted from the exhaustion and stress.

(Time skip at the hospital)

Naruto, Ed, and Alan where all in a hospital beds. They looked outside to see the village repairing themselves. Remembering the invasion and the destruction of the leaf. They also remembered the old man dying because of Sasuke. Suddenly There was a knock on the door and Hana came in. "Look who's up, early as ever I see." She said it with such a heartwarming smile and in a loving manner.

"Well, you know us Hana-Chan. Oh, why are you here? I thought we were all supposed to split so Akatsuki won't find us all. That and why are you wearing the Akatsuki robes. Hana sat down and took a deep breath. "Look like I got a ton of explaining to do hum? Ok then, Lets exchange stories! I tell you everything that's happened and you tell me everything that's happened to you. How does that sound?" The three nodded and agreed.

"Ok great. Mind introducing me to your new little brother?" Alan and Ed both agreed eagerly! "Shure thing Hana-Chan! Naruto-Kun this is Hana. Back then she was like our mother. Mostly our sister but she took care of us as if we were her own." Ed blushed a bit. "Honestly if i did, then its no wonder I have great looks!" Hana giggled while Alan just sighed and Naruto just laughing a bit sheepishly. "anyway, moving along from where Ed left off. We all met at the Bijuu Guardian HQ. When we obtained the orders to split, we were separated from her. I managed to find Ed but… We thought we lost her forever…" Tears started to flow from both dual blooded clan users as the memory of being separated from her was heart breaking.

Hana started to pat they're hands to calm them down a bit. Naruto has never seen them cry. They were the one always telling him to be tough, but.. seeing them like this was… sad…. "So after we got separated we tried to look for her. After many years we gave up and that very night, Naruto… we found you…" Naruto was surprised!

"In the end. We decided to stay with you. Try to help you as much as she did to us. We were trying to follow in her footsteps. For all the wonderful things she provided. So far, your opinion is what tells us how we did so far." Naruto was all the more sad, touched, and heart broken. "You guys saved me from a life of loneliness. You guys where angels sent from heaven. I thank you two and I hope we can still have awesome adventures together. AS a family!"

Hana smiled. _'Those two have become heroes. Saving an innocent child's life from loneliness… I'm proud of you two… Naruto-Kun… what a pretty name for my new little brother.' _Hana smiled and got comfortable. "Ok, where to begin."

**Well, since I watched Road to ninja. I was inspired to make this story as more adventurous and emotional (If I can make it emotional) so expect more touching scenes and epic battles later on! Till then keep being awesome Dattebayo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 **

**So Hana appears and tells her part of the story! Naruto learns about his brother's past and found out that his brothers had it rough as children too. This world is very corrupt but unless someone does something about it, it will continue to be cruel. What will happen now? Let's find out! **

After Hana finished her side of the story Naruto was broken hearted… the bond the three had where very special and strong. Now he was a part of that bond. He was honored and happy. Suddenly Jiraiya appeared from the window!

"Hey there!" Everyone was surprised to see him. "Pervy sage? What are you doing here?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a bit of sorrow. "I got assigned a mission by the village's civil council. We need a new Hokage and I know the perfect person for the job. SO I decided to take you three with me. What do you say?" Naruto, Alan, and Ed where confused and concerned when he said that he needed to find a new Hokage.

"A new Hokage? Why do we need a new one? The old man is still around." Jiraiya sat down, ready to tell them the news. "The third Hokage has fallen in battle. While you guys ran out to see what was happening, Sasuke killed the Hokage with Chidori." Naruto was the one who took the biggest hit from the information. "wh…what? Sasuke killed the old man?..." Naruto balled his fist and slammed the wall. "Why?! Why would he do such a thing?! What did the old man ever do to him? Other than keeping him alive?!"

Jiraiya calmed him down and made him sit down again. "Look, I hear that she went to Kiri. Let's go there and get it. She is a legendary sannin just like me. Just a major life and death word of advice. Do not piss her off! She will, without a dough! Kill you! Also, since she is a sannin she can travel anywhere she pleases just like me and Orochimaru can." All three nodded and stood up. "Oh wait, can Hana-Chan come too?" Naruto asked, wanting to spend some time with his new sister. Sadly Hana declined. "Sorry little Naru-Kun. I would love to but I have to stay and help rebuild the village with my other two friends." Naruto understood. He was down she couldn't come but was happy she was going to stay with them from now on.

"Ok, when you're ready meet me at the gates." All three nodded and went to they're house to pack up for the trip.

(Uzumaki residence)

As the three where packing, Naruto had a flash back to Hana's story.

(Flash back at the hospital)

"Let's see, where to begin?" Hana thought for a second "Ok, since you already know how we meet and how we got separated, I'll tell you my side of the story. " The three nodded and paid close attention to her. "Ok, after a week of looking for you two I found two people who were willing to help me out. The two are the very two in my team right now. Riku and Jiro, those two might annoy me at times, but if it weren't for them, I would of never have found you two at all. We looked from place to place, looking and looking. When I heard about the Akatsuki and they're plans I was thinking of never getting involved. Thing is that since they look for Jinchuriki I can find you both more easily because they will provide with information about your locations. For every Jinchuriki I found I asked about you guys and then leave them alone. I have no intentions of hurting a fellow Jinchuriki."

All three nodded and kept listening. "So I kept looking and looking until I fi9nally found the lead I was looking for. The information was shallow but useful. You two where living somewhere in fire country, so I volunteered to stay in fire country until I found our "targets", and bring back the bijuu. We were currently in sand. Hearing how there was a Jinchuriki who lived there. We thought he might of seen you two or something. That's when we finally found your locations after talking to a sand Jounin. So once I found out I raced back to Konoha with all my speed. It was going to take us a moth to get there so I waited patiently, waiting, holding in all the butterflies in my stomach of getting the chance to hold you two once again after so long. When we arrived I saw you two, fighting the Shukaku. I was happy to see you guys but horrified on looking upon your injuries. So after you beat Shukaku I saw an army of snakes going towards you. I summoned my tailed beast and helped out your summons."

Naruto was the one who had teary eyes. This story they had between themselves, a story of trying to look for each other, trying to get they're family back together. It was pretty sad but all the experiences they encountered mad them stronger in the end. While they grow in strength, they also grow in will. If Naruto thought this was sad, just wait until he hears a story that will change his life forever. The time for that was sooner than he expected. That was the time where Jiraiya came in and… well, Jiraiya'ed things up.

(Back In reality)

"I will protect them too Hana-Chan… while I'm at it, I'll protect you too. Your all my family and it's my responsibility to protect you three now!" Naruto was ready to go and went to the gates. When he got there he saw his two brothers there with pervy sage and Hana's team. "Ready to go Naruto?" Naruto nodded. "Good luck on the mission boys." Jiraiya stepped up "No need to worry little lady. I will protect them." Jiraiya was puffing out his chest, trying to be muscular.

Ed and Alan both kicked him in the ass making him fall in the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE FLIRT WITH HER!" they both screamed! Hana just giggled and Naruto with Riku and Jiro both smiled sheepishly at the scene. "Oh before you go here's a good luck present." She kissed Alan on the cheek, then Ed and finally Naruto. All three blushed while she giggled at they're reactions. Jiraiya was rather jealous and started to drag all three away.

"Ok, ok let's get going already! A new Hokage isn't going to come on its own is it?"

(Time skip at Kiri)

"Here we are! Kirigakure! Now before we can look for her we must find and tell the Mizukage that we are present at the village. Otherwise we would be technically trespassing. The last thing we need is a war between leaf and mist, at a time where there is no kage at one's village can lead the village to getting wiped out." The three nodded and went to the Mizukage's mansion.

Upon arriving Ed knocked on the door, a female voice called for them to enter. When the door was open it revealed none other than Mei Terumi Uzumaki! Naruto stepped forward "M..Mei-Chan… Is that you?" She looked up and smiled! "Naru-Kun!" She stood up and ran into Naruto's arms. The two had a moment to hug out they longing for each other. When the two broke apart she looked at hi with a smile.

"See, I told you next time we meet that I would be the Mizukage." Naruto nodded and smiled. "You were right. You look amazing in those new clothing!" Mei was wearing an all blue outfit. She had a sleeveless battle dress, but the dress was flexible to fight in so she was ready for a fight anytime! She wore fish nets underneath to top it all off as well as having pinkish battle boots and a small pony tail on top of her head with a bag covering one of her eyes.. "Aww stop it you."

Everyone can feel something going on between the two. It was really obvious. "Good to see you too Mei-Chan." Mei blushed from being a bit rude and forgetting Naruto came with company. "Oh, my apologies." Ed laughed a bit. "C'mon Mei-Chan, you don't have to be formal with us. We're all friends here remember." She smiled and nodded. "So what brings you guys to the village?" After everything was explained Mei was well aware of Konoha's situation. "Ok, you are welcomed to stay as long as you need until you can find a new Hokage. Please, enjoy yourself around the village." All four nodded. When they left Mei got back to work but Naruto came back in.

"I have something that can help you out with all that paper work. Come here." Naruto slowly came closer to her. Mei was having a thousand thought swirling around her head as she blushes from how close he was getting. _'W..what is he going to do? Is he going to kiss me? Why would he? Does he even like me back? How do I know if he does? W-' _ Mei was cut from her train of thought when Naruto pressed his lips on hers. Surprised that he actually kissed Mei remained frozen . soon she started to melt under his touch. She was feeling extreme bliss as they kissed, she wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. When they broke Mei was savoring his taste as a small trail of saliva trailed off from they're kiss.

"Now you know a family Jutsu. The **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**. Now you can finish your work in just a few seconds. Anyway I got to go. See ya later Mei-Chan." Soon after Naruto left. Mei was speech less as she still can feel his lips on hers. She put a finger on her lips and smiled.

(With the team)

"There you are, we don't have much time so let's hurry ok." Ed and Alan would of reminded him that Mei said they could stay as much as they like but didn't. They were a bit too lazy. Meanwhile Naruto was talking with Kyuubi mentally.

'_Ok Kura-Chan. I took your advice and I honestly can't deny it. Best idea you told me to do." _Kyuubi smiled _**'Well don't forget. Since we both like you we will start to compete to see who is you main girl. So expect more from us later ok.'**_ Naruto nodded and smiled _'Ah man… this is going to get interesting isn't it.' _ Kyuubi gave a mental

(At a bar)

The moment the four come in they look around. Jiraiya saw a blond drinking her ass off. Jiraiya just sighed while the three brothers where looking around. "so is she here?" Jiraiya nodded and pointed at the blond women drinking over there. "Oh shit… she has huge boobs." Jiraiya was crying tears of joy. "Oh Ed-Kun you finally see things my way!" Ed just shook his head. "Just answer the question already! Is that her or not?" Jiraiya nodded and the four went to her.

"Shizune! I need to take a piss! Look after my drink will ya." A girl with dark hair holding a pig wanted to fault. "Tsunade-Sama please stop drinking already. You drank way too much already." The blond now identified as Tsunade ignored her and kept drinking. Naruto said something he wish he didn't.

"Hey old lady! We need to talk to you!" Tsunade had a tick on her head and turned around "Who said that?" The four stepped up. She recognizes Jiraiya but mistakes Alan for Orochimaru. "Oh, I didn't expect you two to come here Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Who are the two little dwarfs with you?" Jiraiya face palmed while Ed and Naruto had huge tick marks on their heads!

"Dwarfs!" Jiraiya calmed them down. "Cool it you two. It's not her fault. She has a drinking problem ok." Shizune approved Jiraiya statement. "Yes she does. So please do not hate her for what she says. Look, I'll pass on any message you need me to pass on. Jiraiya nodded and told her everything. Shizune nodded and told them to meet her and Tsunade at the forest thirty miles away from the village where there is a small plain.

(Time skip to the plains in the forest)

As soon as they ask Tsunade she refuses. Naruto wanted to know why and she gave him a pretty straight forward answer. "Look, I am not going to be the next Hokage. It's a fool's job." Naruto made a fist. "It's not a fools job! Being Hokage is where you put your life on the line for everyone you care for! Love ones, friends, family members, and the villagers themselves!" Tsunade was taken aback from his words

"Look, My dream is to become Hokage! That way everyone will have to acknowledge me! I have support from my friends and family! They will always cheer for me even when the odds are one hundred percent against me! They don't believe in statistics and the obvious! No, they believe in my ability to take down any challenge that's thrown at me! No matter the enemy, I will prevail! I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way and lady!" Naruto pointed a finger at Tsunade

"I am willing to accept you as my new Hokage and, as my Baa-chan." Naruto surprised everyone with that last part. Tsunade was touched and Naruto's words opened her eyes. "You… why? Why would you accept me as your Baa-Chan?" Naruto smiled "Pervy sage is like my grandfather. Since he is like one, why not have you as my Baa-chan. So… do you accept?" Tsunade was getting a bit emotional. She always wanted a child of her own, but after losing her lover and little brother, Dan and Nawaki… she lost all hope. Now that this little boy, who was asking for her to be a part of his family with open arms, changes her point of view for everything. She understands everything now.

"Shure thing. I will gladly accept being your new Hokage, but most of all your Baa-chan." Naruto smiled and introduced everyone. Tsunade was rather happy. She now has three kids in her family. Although not blood related, she will protect them. Suddenly Manda, the snake summon chief appears and spits poison at Alan! Alan didn't move fast enough and was poisoned by Manda's venom! "Kuso!"

On top of Manda was Orochimaru and kabuto! "Oh Tsunade, it's a shame you joined them. I was going to come pout dramatically but since you agreed, I was late. Oh well, since you agreed I get to kill the three you care about now!" Tsunade was enraged! She just got three grandsons and she was not about to lose any of them now! Not on her watch!

"Just try Orochimaru!" Tsunade arched back a fist and jumped up! She then released the punch and send Manda flying sky high! Everyone was amazed but Naruto did not want anyone getting hurt now! "I got this! I'll end this with a move me and Kura-Chan have been working on! Ed-Nichan! Can you buy me some time?" Ed gave him a thumbs up and went into battle! Naruto went in to his one tailed stage! Soon he went to Nine but with the cloak of chakra! (If you have seen the series then think how Killer bee has his eight tails form in his human form) Soon after Naruto started to create a **Bijuudama**! Tsunade took this as an advantage and heal Alan who was on one knee at the moment.

(With Ed and Orochimaru and Kabuto)

"**Wind style: Drilling wind bullets!"** Manda was dogging all the wind bullets but did not see a five tailed fox with a huge broad sword appear from behind! "What?! Manda from behind!" Manda dogged the attack and slithered back to gain a bit of distance! "This is just like last time. Only this time he has all his chakra." Orochimaru cursed. **"This guy again? Oh yea, chief is so going to declare war against those scaly faggets."** Ed laughed a bit "Yea, they have been a real problem so far…first Konoha and now this… what else could they try to destroy?" the giant Kitsune shrugged and got ready.

"Sir, should we reanimate a dead summon?" Orochimaru smiled. "Yes, give him a taste of his own medicine." Kabuto and Orochimaru both reanimated (Like a resurrection) a fox! Not just any fox, one of the guardian protectors of the Kitsune god! The Kitsune who was on Ed's side was starting to get a bit intimidated. "Don't worry, we can beat him with combination Jutsu ok." The Kitsune nodded and Got ready.

The dead one opened his eyes and charged at them! "**Kitsune style: Kitsune Flower floral flame bomb!**" soon a giant flame ball was headed towards the fox but he dogged it easily. Soon the fire ball expanded while getting thinner! It trapped the fox and made him immobile. The flame took shape of a beautiful Flower like designed. "Seal!" Ed yelled and it started to glow brighter and brighter! Ed was about to snap his fingers. "**Flower floral technique bomb of the rising flower bloom**." Ed snapped his fingers and a rising flower of flames rose to the sky! Then it started to bloom as it absorbs chakra while damaging the enemy fox! It was a sight to behold! Orochimaru cursed as he knew all to well that he was getting over powered right now!

"That boy really seems to be getting more and more interesting as time progresses."

(Flash back to the destruction of the leaf in the forest)

"He was able to transform into some new kin d of Kitsune that has never been seen before. It was so shocking that even the Kitsunes that where there couldn't believe the sight right in front of them. This is something that is very interesting indeed."

(Back in present time)

"Kabuto, try to capture him if you can. I would like to run some experiments on him." Kabuto adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Hai, Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto started to charge chakra into his hand and surrounded his hand with chakra which took the shape as a blade.

"**Chakra dissection blade**!" Kabuto jumped and aimed for Ed's chest! "Not on my watch you nerdy looking fag!" Kabuto lost all concentration and got a huge mega tick mark on his head! "N-Nerdy looking fag! You little brat you're going to pay for that!" Sadly for Kabuto he did not see Ed right above him with a **Rasengan **in hand! "One of the ninja rules, never let your guard down! It could cost you your life!"

Ed slammed the **Rasengan **on Kabuto and send him flying down to the ground! Orochimaru was not happy with what he was witnessing. "Grrrr…. That boy seems to be getting more and more on my nerves! Time to end this insolence now! **Forbidden art of the gates of hell: Hell bound chakra gate! **"

Suddenly a gate appeared and towered over everyone! Jiraiya and Tsunade imminently warned the three not to look! Ed and Alan where being ignorant and charged at Orochimaru. "No stop! You can't beat Orochimaru! If you fight him no dough you will lose but if you don't he will try to make you look into the gates!" Ed smiled and looked at them "Don't worry Ero-sennin, and you too Baa-chan. We aren't going down so easily. Not without a putting a good fight!" Orochimaru just smiled

"You think you can beat me? Don't make me laugh!" Soon after the sound of two summons disappearing was heard. "Looks like both foxes where taken out. Easier for me to kill you because I still have Manda!" Orochimaru jumped high into the air and landed on top of Manda's head. Both Ed and Alan stopped and got ready. "You think that's going to intimidate us? Ha! Your sadly mistaken you snake pedo! C'mon Bro, lets kick his ass already!" Alan nodded and both started to flash through hand signs.

Ed was the first to go "**Water style: Bite of The Water Dragon God!**" Ed summoned a huge water dragon who was the same size as Manda! Alan was the next one to use a Jutsu! "**Phoenix style: Screeching lightning phoenix tail feathers!**"

Alan send a huge lightning like feather into the water dragon! The two Jutsu combined to make a lightning water dragon with a lightning phoenix feather in side! Manda was lucky to doge it but was not expecting the combination Jutsu to explode! "You little! I underestimated you two. Let's see if you can doge this!" Manda send giant boulders flying towards them with his tail! While Ed and Alan where busy dogging the boulders Manda burrowed his tail and made it come crashing up from underneath them! This was making both brothers crash into boulders and each other!

"That dirty playing!" Tsunade began but was cut off by Jiraiya when he put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's help our grandkids. **Summo-**" Jiraiya began but he was cut off by none other than Naruto! "Pervy sage no! I got this! Alright Kura-Chan lets hit him with everything we have! **Bijuudama**!" Naruto shot out the tailed beats bomb and it was wrecking everything in its path as it closes in on Orochimaru and Manda!

"Look who got beat up. Now get ready to be sealed in…" Orochimaru was cut off his trail of thought when a tailed beast bomb was right in front of both him and Manda! "Fu-" The bomb exploded in to a high density explosion of pure chakra! Jiraiya and Tsunade where speechless but began to act after Naruto collapse from chakra exhaustion. Was the stress worth it. _'Hell yea…' _

(On the way back to Konoha)

The three brothers where awake now but very sour from the fight against the sannin. As an overall in the battle, they were surprised themselves that they managed more than forty minute against the pedophile. "If we can last that long against the snake pedo, then we can certainly handle you guys no sweat!" Ed went on how powerful the three have become. Tsunade got a tick on her head from a certain part and challenged all three.

"Get ready to lose Baa-Chan!" Tsunade just smiled as all three came at her full force. Tsunade just flicked all three of them on the forehead and made them fall on their butts. When Tsunade walked to them they all readied themselves for a heavy hit. To they're surprise she kissed all three of them on the forehead. After that she kept on walking.

(Now going to Sasuke and Luna)

"Ok, what do you know about the Uchiha?" Luna was a bit confused on the question but complied. "We were the most powerful clan back then. We reviled the Senju clan and where great enemies with them. We hold a special ability to copy our enemies Jutsu and read their next move. We were very famous until the clan was massacred by one of our own. His name is Itachi Uchiha. That's pretty much all I know. Why do you ask?" Sasuke smirked.

"well you see… Itachi is my older brother and I wish to get revenge on him fro what he did. He killed my parents and everyone I knew… I need answers while at the same time, revenge… I took you along because I knew you could very well be the last Uchiha I can trust… will you help me on my quest for power and revenge?" Luna was thrilled that Sasuke needed his help.

"Of course I will help!" Sasuke smirked and turned around to start walking to the training room Orochimaru had set for them. "Hmph… I like you kid." Luna was really happy Sasuke liked him and followed him to the training room. "Firsts things first. We need you at your very best you can be. So we need to unlock your Sharingan so we can take down big obstacles." Luna nodded and both got in a ready stance. Soon the two where amongst each other in a close range Taijutsu fight!

'_I will become stronger! I will impress Sasuke-Kun! Most of all, I will defeat you Teme, for making me look like a fool in the exams…' _

(With Naruto and gang)

"Aaachoo!" Naruto smiled at Ed, "Someone is thinking about you! Nice bro!" Ed shivered. "I can't help but feel creped out by this one but also a sense of danger… Mmm… shit happens I guess." The group where almost back in the leaf village. Jiraiya and Tsunade where having a privet conversation.

"I still can't believe that those two kids, trained Naruto to master three tails worth of power! All the more help him get along with… with…" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "With Kyuubi?" Jiraiya cried a stream of tears

"Yea, with her…" Tsunade started to get it now. "Wait her? Kyuubi's a girl? Finally, something that tells men that even women can be string beings too!" Jiraiya looked at her with a 'You better be drunk right now' kind of face. "No one is saying that… besides its not fair! I hear that female demons are heavy lookers. They're ugliest demon could be the hottest being in our eyes! I can only imagine they're hottest demon…" Jiraiya started to droll. Tsunade got a tick mark on her head from Jiraiya still being a huge pervert.

"You are such a huge pervert!" Jiraiya laughed sheepishly and returned to his normal posture. "He, sorry. Still… how they helped him get this strong is beyond my own-" Jiraiya was disrupted when Ed and Naruto both yelled

"Konoha dead ahead!" Tsunade looked at the gates of the village and smiled, it's been a long time since she has seen those very gates after walking out from the loss of her two loved ones. She then grew a bigger smile when she remembered that she now has three grandsons. Family who want to protect her, and family who she wants to protect! Tsunade was cut from her thoughts when she saw her three new family members in front of her.

"C'mon Baa-chan! We got to give you a tour of your new home!" Ed started and then Naruto added on "Yea! You haven't lived until you tryied the ramen here!" Naruto took her hand as Ed and Alan took her other hand and started to walk her in the village.

"My what gentlemen you three are." The brothers had a small blush but smiled none the less. Jiraiya was left behind. "… What about me?... Man, those three are really something. They changed Tsunade real quick. Hmph, you have amazing kids, Zero, Tsukiko. You too Minato and Kushina. Your bonds with each other have been passed down to your kids and now they became a family from it." Jiraiya turned and left to attend to important business.

(Time skip to a few months)

Tsunade has called in Naruto, Ed, Alan, Shikamaru, Neji and Choji. She had an important mission for them involving Sasuke. "I have information that Sasuke and a few sound ninja are crossing the land of fire. I need you five to go and intercept them. Bring them back if you can, and if necessary, kill them. Am I making myself clear." The five nodded and where walking to the gates when Naruto saw Sakura crying. Shikamaru was the first to step i8n front of Naruto

"Look, I know your concerned for her, we all are, but we can't waist our time trying to find out what's wrong with her. You can ask her when we come back ok." Naruto was shocked at what Shikamaru just said but knew he had a point. She wasn't in a life or death situation so he didn't have to put her first. Besides she treats him like shit! So yea, he will ask what's wrong when he comes back. Sasuke was a bigger matter to deal with.

As the five where walking and passing Sakura she looked up and saw the five heading out, she saw Naruto amongst them and went to him. "Naruto!" Speak of the devil for the five. Naruto turned around and saw her still crying but walking towards him. "Naruto, please do me a favor. Please…" Naruto sighed, he k new he was going to regret it but, he wasn't a dick! He wasn't going to turn her down, not like that any way. "Yea what is it?" Sakura still crying begged

"Please… I beg you… bring back Sasuke-Kun… please Naruto… I love him!" The four who were listening where each having their own little tantrum inside their minds. She knew very damn well that Naruto loved her! Or so they thought. Point is, they thought she was a total bitch for saying that but understood it all. It's not like everyone gets what they want in this world. This world is un fair and you won't get the girl you like right off the bat, they could love another.

"You got it! I never go back on my word! I never turn down a friend in distress! I will bring him back! It's a promise of a life time!" Sakura smiled and nodded, as Naruto talked with her he noticed that she had nothing but despair in her eyes, when he said his promise it sparked a small flame of hope for her. Although he kind of doesn't want to, Sasuke was a member of team seven and also a friend in a way. Besides he can do it! He has people like Ed and Alan on his team! He has real friends on his team!

(Out on the grass fields)

Naruto and his group managed to confront the enemy. Shure enough Sasuke was there and… Luna? There were six of them and only five of them. ", Kuso! They have huge amounts of chakra!" Alan agrees with Shikamaru's concern but also pointed out something. "True but none of them are Jinchuriki like me Ed and Naruto. So you got nothing to worry about." Naruto noticed something as the team tried to make a plan.

"Psst, hey Ed." Naruto whispered and Ed complied. "What is it?" Naruto pointed out the female on the opposing side. "See her, is she an Uzumaki?" Ed looked and did noticed it but… "Maybe. Her hair is a bit in-between red and pink… it's a maybe you know. You me and Alan don't necessarily have red hair but we are all Uzumaki. So to me, honestly, it's a maybe." Naruto nodded.

The girl was the first to speak out loud. "Oh my god! Can we get started already? I'm tired of waiting for you fuckers already!" Everyone's sweat dropped, Ed whispered back to Naruto once more "Yup, only an Uzumaki will show no fear on what they say. That and she has a lot of spirit. Tomboyish spirit but spirit." Naruto agreed but laughed a bit. He found another family member. The Uzumaki girl narrowed her eyes on Naruto and spoke out again

"What's so funny you little squirt! You think this is a joke?" Naruto can really see it now, She is a full hot blooded Uzumaki! "Hey Shikamaru, let Naruto handle her, we can handle the others ok." Shikamaru nodded and everyone went a different way with they're opponents! Naruto and the girl stayed there.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson brat!" Naruto smiled "You got it! I'm glad I met such a pretty fellow clan member!" The girl was confused "Such a pretty what? You making fun of me bitch!" Naruto shook his head. "No, Why? Also what's your name? My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" The girl was beyond confused "Hmph, The names Tayuya. The answer to your question is none of your fucking business!" Naruto laughed a bit. "Ok, nice to meet you Tayuya-Chan! Why do you think I'm insulting you? All I said was that it was nice to meet such a pretty clans member!" Tayuya blushed every time he call her pretty. She has never been called that by anyone!

"Sh…Shut up already! What do you mean clans men!" Naruto explained it all to her. "also, I can get rid of that cures mark. We Uzumaki are skilled FuinJutsu, I have been practicing with my brothers. I am as more skilled at it then Jiraiya himself!" Tayuya was shocked. She has heard of him and how good he is on seals. If this kid surpasses him then. She smirked. "Ok Naruto. I'll go with you on one condition. Take the fucking seal of. You do that and I'll be more than glad to come back with you and tell you everything I know about the sound. Deal?" Naruto nodded and went over to her.

"You know Tayuya-Chan, I was expecting you to fight me, but you seem to have grown a soft spot for me. Why is that? Is it because I complement you charming looks?" She blushed even more. "Shut the fuck up already! It's not that at all!" Even though it was that after all.

After a while Naruto was able to get the curse mark off her. She still has the huge amount of power from the curse mark, but as her own chakra and not the curse marks. "Hmph, arrigato. Bastered." Naruto smiled and wondered how everyone was doing.

(with Shikamaru and Choji vs. Jirobo and Sakon and Ukon)

"Ok, the plan is simple, we wear them down by dogging all they're attacks, from there we can fight them in their curse mark mode." Choji was a bit against the plan. "Umm… won't that make things worse for us?" Shikamaru shook his head a bit. "No and yes, you see, when they go into curse mark mode, they will be tire ring out more from the over exhaust of chakra they are using. So when they turn back to normal, we can hit them with everything we have!" Choji nodded in acknowledgement but can feel that he is going to be running a lot. _'Kuso Shikamaru! You are going to owe me a all you can eat buffet for a week!' _

(With Alan and Neji vs. Kidomaru)

"You're on your own! Give up while you can!" Kidomaru shook his head and cursed. _'Kuso! You better finish off that brat fast Tayuya! Looks like I'm going to go in curse mark mode right off the bat then!' _

Just like that Kidomaru went into his curse mark mode and took out his bow! "Let's see how fast you can doge my piercing arrows! I warn you, my accuracy is the very best of them all!" Alan and Neji where still standing there with poker faces. "**Oh you two can go fuck yourselves!**" The two were still staring at him with poker faces. Suddenly he heard Neji's voice from behind! "**8 tri grams 2 palms!**" Neji was using his infamous **64 palms** on him! **"8 tri grams 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms! Eight tri grams 64 palms!" **Neji unleashed a furry of blinding speed attacks on Kidomaru! Soon he was sent souring through the trees and Alan was waiting for him right where he was headed. "Hmph! Not your day at all. **Phoenix style: Blazing Chidori Lv. 3!**" Alan Slices through Kidomaru and land next to Neji.

"That was a bit too easy." Neji nodded. "yes, they were really weak. The who's chakra signatures was it? Who were those colossal chakra signatures?" Alan shrugged and went to go help Shikamaru and Choji with Neji right behind.

(With Shikamaru and Choji)

"we took them down way too fast. Something's not right." Choji agreed. "Shikamaru! Choji!" Both of them turned to see Alan and Neji coming towards them. "Hey! Something's wrong! The enemies we beat where way too easy! What the fuck!" Shikamaru agreed with Alan. "This is starting to turn into a fucking nightmare. Wait…. Where the hell are Naruto and Ed!? Fucking shit!" Soon everyone was headed back to the grassy fields where they were all together before splitting up!

(Back with Naruto and Tayuya)

"Ha! I can't believe that you where the strongest one of them all!" Tayuya nodded. "Yup, those assholes would have been dead long ago if it weren't for me. Although… I may have had the biggest amount of chakra out of all of them… it would have been nice to be thanked at least one fucking time ya know?" Naruto got a huge grin right there!

"Ya know huh? We a have something more in common." Tayuya looked at Naruto with a questionable look. "We both say Ya know! Although I like to say it like this Dattebayo." Tayuya smiled. "Well look at you. Your more than I expected Naruto-Kun." Naruto got a bigger grin "Got ya to say Kun to me eh Dattebayo." Tayuya blushed and turned away. "Shut the hell up! Since you call me Chan I thought I should show a little bit of respect back to one of my last clans men ya know!" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Naruto!" Both Naruto and Tayuya stood up from the ground and looked at the group coming towards them. Shikamaru, Choji and Neji where about to attack when Alan intercepted them! "What the hell Alan!" Alan looked at them. "Wait, do you see them fighting? No, they're just talking. Plus I rather not fight a clans men, especially not before I get to know her." Tayuya looked at Alan, analyzing him. "So I presume that, that is Alan, the one who is mostly Uchiha but also part Uzumaki." Naruto nodded.

"Look, im glad to know she is on our side and all but we are still missing Ed dammit!"

(With Ed vs. Luna and Sasuke)

"Kuso!" Ed was thrown and crashed to the rocky wall! The valley of the end was not a good sounding place to die in for Ed! Luna was headed towards Ed with a **Chidori **in hand! Ed managed to get a clone out and start a **Rasengan **but Sasuke killed the clone before it was complete! Ed had no choice but to use what little of the **Rasengan** he had created and clash with Luna's Jutsu! Obviously Ed lost and was send flying once more!

"Kuso! At this rate I'm done for! No… I'll at least take down one of them!" ED soon went into his one tailed form while Luna had his Sharingan flared, ready for anything! The training with Sasuke really paid off a lot!

"Luna, This is your final test. Kill him." Luna was a bit anxious. He didn't want to kill him, all he wanted to do was beat him for beating him but… killing him was not in the agenda. Well if Sasuke wanted him to kill him, then he will kill him.

"**Go fuck yourself! I'm not going to die! I have a family I have to protect! There's a new friend I have to meet! There so much I have to do and dying is not one of them! RASENGAN!" **Ed charged a very powerful **Rasengan **and was heading towards Luna at blinding speeds! "Kuso! Teme has some real speed!" Luna could not keep up with the speed so he jumped up and went into his one tailed form!

"**If you're going to use your tailed beast powers then I am too!" ** Ed stopped but still had the **Rasengan **in hand! **"You're a… Jinchuriki… Then why the hell are we fighting! Jinchuriki are supposed to protect each other! Everyone is a part of the Bijuu Guardians! So why are we fighting?! Is it because your trying to get all Bijuu to defeat the Akatsuki? Or is it because your Sasuke's bitch!" **Luna got a huge tick mark on his head!

"**I am not anyone's bitch! This fight isn't going to be like the last fight! This time I'm not holding back Teme!" ** Ed smirked and charged straight at Luna who did the same! Both flared they're Sharingan at they're very limits and where not holding anything back at all! **"Fire style: Grand fire ball Jutsu!" ** Luna shot out a huge fire ball towards Ed who jumped in the air!

"**You won't beat me with that kind of Jutsu! Water style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" ** Ed shot out high speed water bullets at Luna who dogged them all with ease, up until he was punched in the jaw and was sent souring through the sky! **"Wind style: Drilling Wind Bullet of Destruction Lv. 2!" **Ed took in a big deep breath and shot out a massive drilling wind bullet headed towards Luna who was still recuperating from the punch Ed dished out. Luckily he had his sharingan to warn him just in time and before the Jutsu could even make contact he shot out his own Jutsu!

"**Kuso! Fire style: Flaring fire wall!" ** Luna managed to block the incoming Jutsu but did not expect another coming his way from behind! _**'**_ _**Kuso! He sent another one from behind me!' **_ Luna was prepared but noticed the Jutsu just vanish! When he turned he was greeted with a **Rasengan** in the stomach! Luna was once again sent flying and crashed in to the wall!

"**Just give it up already! Your no match against me! No matter what you do it won't be enough to beat me! Un like you, I have things I want to protect! No one in this world is going to make me stop protecting them! No one! Not even both of you!" ** Luna slowly stood up from the rubble from the wall collapsing over him. **"I understand your reasons but they are of no concern of me. I fight to help Sasuke-Kun out. If you stand in our way, then I will kill you. It's as simple as that ok!" **

Thunder roared overhead as the two started to charge up they're jutsu. **"I will beat you with my family Jutsu… I have to stop you both here and now!" ** Luna was well aware that he too needed to end this fight. He might not have something against Ed but he needs to help Sasuke out no matter what. Sasuke was the only one who acknowledged him out of everyone else's. So of course he will be loyal to him! **"fine with me Teme!"** Luna started to charge his ultimate Jutsu!

"**Kitsune style: Blazing phoenix maelstrom Rasengan!" ** Ed had a massive blazing Rasengan in hand! **"Lightning style: Uchiha crest Chidori of death!" ** Luna had a massive crackling dark blue Chidori in hand! Ed had some real big thoughts going through his head right now.

'_**I can't believe that these two where the huge chakra signatures the entire time! Fucking great! Also… I can't lose with this attack. I have both my brother's power in this attack… although this is the very first time I'm using it… I have very little control of it and it could…' **_ Luna was thinking the exact same thing as Ed! _**'Either become a disaster or a huge help… either way there's no way of finding out then by using it against him!' **_ Ed and Luna got in a ready stance ready to jump at each other with everything they got!

Everything was silent as it started to rain. Thunder was coming towards them as a storm was approaching them. Sasuke was watching everything with his sharingan. Watching ever more closely, learning and memorizing Ed's battle style and combat skills. Then as the thunder was some sort of signal to start, the two jumped at each other! Getting closer and closer to each other until

**BOOOM!**

The two Jutsu clashed against each other with a huge roar that made the water crash amongst each other! Then a huge flash caused by the two Jutsu making an explosion blinded the whole area! When the light faded Sasuke saw both Ed and Luna on the floor. "Hmph… Good job Luna-Kun. Now it's time for me to finish this once and for all. Starting with you Uzumaki trash." Sasuke was making his way to Ed. The rain was getting harder and harder as he approached, as if the heavens where crying for the coming events. All the more Sasuke was smirking.

(with Naruto and gang)

As Naruto and his friends where drawing closer to the final valley where they saw that giant flash and explosion the team "Kuso! We have to get there now! Who knows what could have happened to Ed-Nichan by now!" No one has ever seen Naruto this concerned when that one time him and Kyuubi where having a small moment after Sasuke tried to rape her. Tayuya was also getting a bit concerned. She didn't know why but seeing Naruto this afraid was making her a bit afraid. She trusts Naruto and his brothers one hundred percent. If one of them is in trouble she automatically gets concerned.

'_Kuso, I don't even know the dame fool and he already got me to worry about him. What a fucking great feeling it is too! Just wait until I see him!' _ Naruto and the rest were getting tired from all the high speed running towards the battle. "Naruto wait up! We all need to slow down a bit!" Naruto glared at Shikamaru "What?! Why the hell should we do that?!" Shikamaru was about to answer him when Neji spoke first "Look, I acknowledge you and your brother's strength. I know for a fact that Ed will hold up just fine, he isn't one to give up easily remember. You three are brothers, and you three share that same arrogance, the arrogance to never give up in any fight! So please take it slow and have faith in your brother just like we have faith." Naruto wanted to help him as soon as possible regardless of everything they say. Although if they get there tired then the team won't put up much of a good fight if Ed really needs help.

"Fine, I guess you're right." Although un known to them, Ed gave it his all. He put everything he had to control the power of his ultimate jutsu. The **Kitsune style: Blazing phoenix maelstrom Rasengan **was a family Jutsu Ed created. It's power is supposed to be used for protecting those you care about but since he just barely developed it, it was still unstable for usage in an actual fight like the one he was just in.

"We should be there within the next four minutes. That is nothing Ed can't handle." As the team draws forth a bit more slower for everyone to re charge they're chakra for the upcoming fight the rain was starting to fall heavier and more heavier. "what's up with this weather? Why so dramatic all of a sudden?" Alan shrugged but can feel two chakra signatures falling rapidly.

"Kuso! I can feel two chakra signatures falling rapidly! One huge chakra signature is still there though!" The others were wondering what it could mean. "He's right. I sense only one huge chakra signature left. It might be Ed." Naruto sighed in relief. "I'm glad Ed-Nichan is alright. Let's go congratulate him!" The team finally gets there and runs out into the opening!

"Ed my main man you did-" Naruto and the team where horrified to see Sasuke holding Ed by the throat and a Chidori through his chest. Sasuke was smiling and after he saw the team looking at him in shook he tossed Ed like a rag doll on the ground. Kyuumi immediately got out, tears in her eyes from witnessing her lover's horrid injury. She started to channel her Yoki in her hands and started to try and heal the fatal injury.

"So the vixen slut comes out eh… Time to obtain the slut now." Kyuumi glared at Sasuke. **"Come anywhere near Ed-Kun and you will die…" ** Sasuke ignored her and kept walking towards her. "You will die unless you come with me. So what's it going to be? Live and find someone better? Or die with that worthless trash." Kyuumi glared even more menacingly at him. **"isn't that obvious? I rather die alongside him than to go on living without my mate!" ** Sasuke just sneered " You make me sick. Here, let me help you join him sooner!" Sasuke was about to finish off Ed while Kyuumi got ready to defend him when Naruto punched Sasuke in the face! Sending him flying towards one of the heads of two statues there. Naruto was beyond enraged. His whiskers where very well defined as his eyes where no longer his but instead Kyuubi's, showing that he was drawing out her power.

"**You… YOU BASTERED!"** Naruto then unleashed a huge shockwave of chakra!...

**Holy crap! What will happen with Ed? What is this new power Naruto has Unlocked? Just how strong has Sasuke gotten if he can make Luna match Ed? Find out next time! Also thanks for reading! Never thought I get this far. Well since I'm here might as well keep going! See you next time Dattebayo! **


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 6**

**Welcome back! So Sasuke inured Ed and Naruto and his team a shocked from the entire scene. Naruto is beyond enraged and is about to kick some major ass! Let's watch as Naruto unlocks new more powerful powers!**

Naruto was overflowing with chakra! His whiskers where really defined and his chakra was making the entire area shake! "Naruto! Leave him to us!" Choji, Neji, Shikamaru and Alan charged towards Sasuke with everything they had. All Sasuke did was smirk and flared his sharingan!

"You weak little gening aren't worth my time at all. Be gone." No one was even frightened in the slightest. Soon Sasuke started to doge all of their attacks!

"**Shadow possession Jutsu!**" Shikamaru was successful in trapping Sasuke in his clan's infamous **Shadow possession **technique! Sasuke was immobile and looked to his left to see Choji expand! "**Human bolder Jutsu**!" Choji started to charge towards Sasuke as Alan had his Sharingan flared! "It's over Uchiha! You should of thought twice before you injured our brother! **Phoenix style: Blazing Chidori Lv. 2!**" All Sasuke did was raise both his hands quickly and stopped both jutsu with his bare hands!

Sasuke was starting to get covered in black markings and soon completely engulfed by it! His skin was of a different shade of color and his hair was longer with a greyish look to it! Soon after Sasuke grew two hand like wings! It gave him a real demonic look and it was nothing put pure evil. Sasuke looked up and smiled, his sharingan flared while he had some weird cross like star tattoo in the middle of his face. 

"**whiteness the power of the new and improved Heaven seal! Release, level 3 stage curse mark mode!" ** The seal did as its master wished and Sasuke's hair grew even longer, all the more he grew an extra pair of hand like wings and a sword! Sasuke looked at everyone with a grin. **"Time for you all to die!" **

The team charged at him from different directions to try and outmaneuver him and attack him from all around. Sasuke dis appeared in a flash and was attacking Choji with an endless barrage of blinding speed attacks! Choji was getting bruised up like a banana! Sasuke then delivered the finishing blow by sending a massive triple fire ball at him!

**BOOOM!**

Choji was sent crashing through trees and was out of the fight for good! Shikamaru and the remaining two members were shocked at the display of power! "Ch…Choji!" Shikamaru started to run towards his best friend when Sasuke suddenly appeared in a blur right in front of him! Shikamaru was only three centimeters away from his face! The speed he had was god like!

'_He… he didn't even try… he didn't even have to try and run at his full potential just to get right here…. What… WHAT IS HE?!' _Sasuke smirked… **"I am your worst Nightmare you smart ass." **Shikamaru was now scared as hell!

'_Did… did he just read my mind?!' _Sasuke just smirked once more. **"No I didn't. It's just that your facial expression says it all. Now it's about time you joined your fat friend over there." **Shikamaru balled a fist. "Don't you dare call him fat!" Shikamaru tried to land a hit but his wrist was caught by one of his wings.

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, now Shikamaru… That's no way to throw a hit. This is how you throw a hit!" **Sasuke arced back his fist and let lose all the power in that punch in Shikamaru's face! Soon Shikamaru was sent flying and also crashed through trees on the opposite side! Sasuke held out his hand and caught some of his teeth.

"**come now is this what you call a fight? Pretty sad if you ask me." ** Alan and Neji where the only ones left. Naruto who was still on top of one of the statue's head was plain shocked at what he was watching! All his friends where being taken out without effort! This was not good at all. Sasuke has reached a whole other level of power.

'_Kuso!... He's just way too strong. He took out Ed, Choji, and Shikamaru like nothing! Kuso! What should I do? What can I do? Maybe… this is how its supposed to end… In the end I was still too weak to even protect my brother. Now my last brother is going to-' _ Naruto was cut off his trail of thought when Kyuubi caught his attention.

"**Naru-Kun, I can help you. Although I will do it for a slight favor in the future." ** Naruto agreed regardless of what she had planned. _'I'll do it. Anything to protect my brothers and you Kura-Chan! What do I have to do?' _ Kyuubi smiled and pulled Naruto in his mindscape.

(In Naruto's mindscape)

Kyuubi held her arms opened, as if she wanted a hug. Naruto complied and then they kissed. After they broke the kiss she whispered in his ear. **"I will give you my chakra as a present ok. Also, there is someone I want you to meet ok." ** Naruto nodded, wondering if he ever had more than one tailed beast. Who could she want him to meet?

Kyuubi then held out her hand. **"first you are going to have to take my chakra. Here, Chakra can only be touched by chakra. Makes sense?" **Naruto nodded. He focused his chakra and touched Kyuubi with it. **"Ok now pull and we should see her." ** Naruto did as he was told but wonder some thoughts. _'Her? There's a another girl inside me?' _ Naruto pulled out Kyuubi's chakra. He didn't want to be greedy so he pulled less on it to get a smaller bit of her chakra. Kyuubi was aware of this and smiled a bit, her mate was just too nice.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and a beautiful goddess appeared. She had long stunning red hair that caught him in a trance. She had no blemishes and a nice body. She had the most amazing eyes Naruto has ever seen and to top it all off, her smile was nothing but a great blessing. Such a heartwarming smile. She wore a long dress and a green cooking apron.

"wow… Who is she? She is just as beautiful as you Kura-chan." The mysterious goddess giggled and looked at Naruto. "Oh, You think I'm really that pretty?" Naruto nodded with a small blush. "Yea, I mean… wow… wait, Kura-Chan who is she? Is she another tailed beast like you?" Kyuubi giggled at Naruto, He really had no clue.

"Well Naruto, try to guess who I am." Naruto had a thinking pose. Both females giggled at the little thinking pose he had. "Mmmm…. Ummm…. Your… Sorry I can't think of anything." Kyuubi patted Naruto's shoulder. **"Naru-Kun. This right here is Kushina Uzumaki." ** Naruto widen his eyes. "I have an Uzumaki living inside me? Is that Normal?" Both girls laughed. Naruto's blush grew bigger until the goddess now known as Kushina hugged Naruto. Our blond hero was as red as a Cherry.

"No need to be shy Sochi." Naruto widened his eyes. This goddess just called him her son! "Wh….What?" Kushina looked at Naruto. "I'm guessing you haven't met 'him' yet right?" Naruto had a confused face until Kyuubi caught Kushina up. She nodded and looked at Naruto.

(Ok, If you have seen the anime and know the story then just insert her story here. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about just look it up. I don't recommend it because I don't want to spoil for some of you. If I did spoil for some of you then I'm sorry)

"Naruto. My chakra is fading and my time is coming to an end." Naruto looked really sad. Suddenly Kyuubi stepped in and talked to her in privet. Kyuubi then smiled and walked over to Naruto. **"Naruto, how much do you think your mom is?" ** Naruto had a 'What the fuck are you talking about' face.

"what do you mean?" Kyuubi smiled a bit perversely **"Rate her from 1 to 10."** Naruto grew a huge blush. "What! Why would I rate my own mother! Why would I eve rate my own mother! Kura-Chan what the hell man?!" Kyuubi just smiled **"Just give an honest rate. That's all you got to do. Also you can't say a 10 just because she's your mom. The first time you saw her I knew she caught your eye. So give your honest rate and reason why." **Naruto was feeling really awkward!

"Umm… I… well you see I… Kuso why me… Ok, I rate… maybe… a 10." Kushina was not expecting that. She scored a 10 in her own son's eyes. **"Why a 10?" ** Naruto gulped. "Well, before I knew she was my mom, I… well… I have never seen someone so beautiful as her. She has a really pretty smile and really pretty hair. I think that her hair is what catches all the men's eye's I bet. Umm, but yea… she really is pretty. Again this was before I knew she was my mother. Now why did you want me to rate her?" Kyuubi smiled.

"**What if I told you that I can keep your mother from disappearing." ** This caught Naruto's attention. "How are you going to do that?" Kyuubi and Kushina took that as a yes and stood next to each other. The a flash of light blinded Naruto. When he looked again his sweat dropped at what he saw.

'_So this was her plan… what… the… fuck…' _ Instead of two girls standing there it was just one now. Kyuubi and Kushina fused together to make one hell of a goddess. "Why? Why would you two plan this? This is going to be weird you know! You know what I'm talking about too Kura-Chan! She still doesn't know about… you know!" The new goddess spoke in such a heavenly voice.

"**We already know. Once we fused our memories have become one. Plus you thought she was a 10 so I figured why not." ** Naruto faulted. "Kuso! Why! Why would she agree to this! Why, WHY!" The new goddess giggled. "Ok, we can discuss this matter later. Right now I have to fight Sasuke. Later we will discussed why this is a bad idea." With that Naruto left his mindscape. This was all too weird. Why the hell this this happen? Why? This feels so fucking wrong!

As Naruto was returning to conscience the new goddess laughed a bit. **"This should be interesting. Besides, at least we get to see him grow up, and you get to see your husband too." **Kyuubi and Kushina can take over by simply switching wills. **"Yea… this still feels weird though, but I'm glad I get to be with him now." **Kushina switched out with Kyuubi once more and went back to her cage. **"On the bright side we get to mess with him now. Oh yes this should be very fun." **

She still wore Kyuubi's Kimono but instead of Kyuubi it was Kushina, her eyes where still blood red and she also still had her fox ears and nine red tails. She smiled and went to go rest for a bit, fusing together still feels weird so they need time to get used to it.

(Back in reality)

'_Kuso… ok, can't think about it now, right now I have to help my friends…!' _ Naruto saw Neji non the floor beaten to a pulp and Alan still fighting like there's no tomorrow. It was rare to see Alan in his one tailed form. Seeing him all bloody and hurt in this form while Sasuke was still clean of any kind of hit. Sasuke then gave Alan one hell of a punch and made Alan land next to Ed who was getting treated by Kyuumi.

Suddenly a finer goddess appeared next to Alan. _'Ok what the Fuck! Is up with all the goddesses? Is every girl we don't expect to see so pretty?!' _ Naruto needed a vacation after this.

"**I take it you're Alan's Phoenix." ** The new phoenix nodded. **"Hai, My real name will be told later on. For now let's concentrate on healing our idiots." ** Kyuumi nodded and Looked at Naruto. **"Naruto-Kun please be carefully! We don't want to see you go down too!" ** Naruto nodded and jumped down to face Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a huge smirk. **"So the little orange fag comes out of his little cowering hiding hole. Came to join every one else?" ** Naruto remained quiet. Sasuke charged at Naruto at blinding speeds! Just as soon as Sasuke was about to punch Naruto a few thoughts ran in Naruto's head as he saw Sasuke's fist only centimeters away from his face.

'_I can't forgive you anymore Sasuke, but I made a promise to Sakura that I will bring you back to the village. I will bring you back. Only then will I be able to kick your ass… Until then… I will fight to not only kick your ass, but to bring you back!' _ Naruto snapped open his eyes and disappeared in a flash!

Sasuke's attack missed and he hit the rock wall! When he looked up to see that Naruto wasn't there he turned around a bit shocked that he dogged the attack! Then he was really shocked when he saw Naruto!

Naruto was shrouded in yellow chakra! It was flame like and he had markings on his chest area! Not just any markings, the markings of the sage of the six paths! **"What… What are you!" ** Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes where flame like orange and it had nothing but pure confidence in them!

"**I would say that I'm your friend… but that ship has sailed a long time ago. Now, I'm you rival." ** Sasuke gritted his teeth! Where the hell did Naruto get that kind of power? Why the hell does he have the sage of fix path's markings? **"Hmph, well it doesn't matter. I will kill you here and now. In order to obtain the Mangekyou sharingan. So prepare to di-" ** Sasuke was cut off with a punch in the face! He was went crashing into the rocky wall! Naruto was surprised himself that he had obtain such amazing strength! The he remembered something!

(Flash back)

"**Naru-Kun, I can help you. Although I will do it for a slight favor in the future." **

(End flash back)

"**I just have a feeling that things will get more and more weird. I just wonder what the future holds… hopefully it doesn't have too many huge surprises. Like the two of them fusing together like that." **

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was glaring at him! Suddenly it hit him! If he can take chakra with his then he can probably take away all that extra chakra Sasuke has right now and use it against him! It was worth a shot!

Naruto got in a ready stance as did Sasuke. As the rain was the only thing that can be heard, the atmosphere around the entire area was intense! Two great forces were about to crash! Again, as if the thunder was a signal to start, the two charged at each other with all they're might. Naruto kept getting close to Sasuke witch was not going unnoticed by said Uchiha.

'_**Why the hell does he keep coming in for close range attacks? Kuso at this rate I won't be able to catch my breath at all!' **_ Sasuke was too busy thinking that he almost got hit in the head! Sasuke then used his four wings to fly up high into the air and land on one of the statues while Naruto jumped once top get on the opposite statue. As the two faced off in silence Sasuke decided to mess with his temper, just to get him to attack recklessly. That should then leave him to attack him from all the openings he can muster from him.

"**Hmph… I'm surprised that you lasted this long… you do know that if I win, then I will personally take the liberty of taking that vixen slut off your hands for ya. Don't worry, I'll take real good care of her." ** Naruto balled a fist. If he were to actually win, then he will no dough about it, rape Kura-Chan, and now since his Kaa-chan and Kura-Chan are one, then it will mean that he will be raping her too. Naruto will never let that happen! No way in hell! He will protect Kura-Chan with his life! Now he will double his protectiveness just to make sure his Kaa-Chan is safe too!

"**Better watch what you say Sasuke… Because they could speed up your death." ** Sasuke started to laugh out loud. As if this idiot is going to actually kill him! He isn't about that life. Those thoughts went down the drain when Naruto appeared in front of him with a new kind of Rasengan! **"Planetary Rasengan!"** Naruto slams the new Rasengan into Sasuke and pushes with all his might! Sasuke cannot believe that he became so strong! His speed is so outstanding that he literally flashes out of sight! The amount of physical strength is far beyond his own! This without a dough a God here! No human is capable of moving this fast on pure speed!

Sasuke was then blasted forward but then went pale! He saw Naruto's hand holding on to his chakra! _**'What the hell! How is he doing that? My chakra is depleting real fast! Kuso! How did he get so strong?! I heard that the Fourth Hokage was the fastest shinobi because of his Flying Raijin (Flying thunder god Jutsu), But that's teleportation! Orochimaru also said that Tsunade is probably the last strongest physical strength shinobi in the ninja world! If what he said is true, then I fear that Naruto might have surpassed both of them on their own home turf! The speed and strength he has is IN HUMAN!' **_

Naruto saw that Sasuke's normal blue chakra was coming out too and so he knew that he needed to stop taking chakra. Naruto then used a chakra hand to cut Sasuke's chakra and take what he stole. Naruto can feel all the negative emotions in Sasuke's chakra.

'_**Is this what Sasuke really wants. He just wants to find out why Itachi killed the entire clan… Sasuke… You didn't want anyone to know because you didn't want them to think of you as a weak Uchiha… My brothers are Uchiha but they have me, Hana-Chan, and now Tayuya-Chan as they're family. There is nothing wrong with having other people as your family… Ok, Sasuke I will save you, from the darkness you are in. I will be your light!' **_

Naruto did not see his new vixen smile at his words. He sure knows what he's doing doesn't he? After Naruto was finishing his thoughts he looked at Sasuke who was losing his weird twisted form. He was back in his normal human form once more. Naruto turned back. No point in wasting his new power when he's not fighting then.

"Kuso! Dame you Naruto, you will pay for this!" Naruto did not respond. He understands Sasuke now. Why he acts like that. What his goals are. Why he has chosen the path of darkness. It wasn't because he wanted no. It was because he wanted to obtain the power to beat Itachi and get answers from him. It all made perfect sense to him now.

"Sasuke… I swear I will save you from the path of darkness. Until then, keep going down the road you believe in. Go find Itachi and beat him so you can understand why he killed the Uchiha clan. Also, ask why he let both my brothers live, they're Uchiha too so please. Ask why he let them live too." Sasuke was socked. How did Naruto know all this? He never said those things out loud!

"what do you know?! How do you know?! Why do you know-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto. Naruto now knows that it's not his fault. "Because I'm your friend. Friends worry about each other like as if they were an actual family." Sasuke was taken aback by his words. A family, his friends. He then remembers that he abandoned all that when he left during the destruction of the leaf village. Sasuke then slowly started to stand up as he went into his second stage.

"**Friends huh…" ** Naruto nodded. "I know you're thinking that you abandoned all that when you left and killed the old man… know this Sasuke. Me, Ed, and Alan are your friends. We may not get along but that's just how our bond is." Sasuke smirked.

"**A bond… I'll sever that bond later on then. I will become stronger Naruto. So watch your backs!" **Sasuke threw a chakra sealing tag at Naruto witch caught Naruto off guard and chakra less right now! Naruto cursed and looked up at Sasuke who was flashing through hand signs! Naruto knows that he is about to summon something! "Kuso!"

Sasuke summons thousands of snakes and all different sizes! Naruto can only take out a kunai and hope for the better. Chakra seal tags take thirty minutes to were off and Naruto did not have much he can work with. He needed to protect his friends who were all in different parts of the surrounding forest while his two brothers were still being treated by their own Bijuu.

Naruto then sees that the snakes where charging at him but due to the number of them they were going to crush over his brothers and tailed beasts! "Kuso! No!" Naruto then stands in front of them. He had a 100% chance of not being able to stop this! Suddenly, just as the snakes where upon them, a giant sand barrier appears in-between them! Naruto looks to his right to see Garra of the sand! The Kankuro and Temari who where holding the rest of his team. Naruto saw Shikamaru still awake and he looked in terrible shape.

"Shikamaru!" He looked at Naruto and spared him a few tears. He failed to complete the mission and all the more, failed to keep everyone safe. Temari saw those emotions on Shikamaru and held him a bit closer. She didn't know why but seeing h8im like that hurts her for some reason.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I am here to help you and your brothers out. Thanks to you three I was brought out of my darkness and into the light. I thank you three and I wish…" Garra closed his eyes and looked away for a bit. Temari rolled her eyes and smiled while looking towards Naruto.

"He wants you and your brothers to be his first ever friends. He really wants to be your friend." Naruto smiled. "Of course you can! The more friends the better life can be! Garra smiled and looked towards the massive army of snakes. "I shall dispose of these reptiles qui9ckly so we can get your friends some medical treatment." Naruto smiled.

"They're your friends too. They would be more than happy to accept you, not just because you're saving them, but because they would be more than happy to have you as a friend." Garra was feeling, overjoyed… he was happy for hearing those kind encouraging words from Naruto.

"**sand Tsunami!" ** Garra washed over all the snakes in one huge sand wave! He then crouched down and slammed his hands on the ground! **"Giant Sand Burial!" ** Just like that all the snakes where gone! Naruto looks up at the sky to see if Sasuke was anywhere, but he was gone. He then noticed that Luna was gone too so he fled with him. Naruto was really going to need a vacation, but at times like this, he doesn't think he will be getting one from Baa-Chan any time soon.

(Back at the village)

Everyone was in a hospital bed in their own rooms all except the three brothers. Garra was thanked by everyone and was happy to know he now had friends. Sadly he couldn't stay long, he just happened to be doing a mission near they're location and decided to help out. So after everyone gave they're thanks he left back to Suna. Naruto was currently telling everything that happened to them.

"Then after Garra came we were all able to come back to the village." Ed and Alan nodded in understanding the whole story. "So here is what I'm feeling. I feel weak…." Naruto and Alan looked at Ed. "I couldn't hold out long enough for you guys to arrive, I had to go down with one of them and I couldn't even get a chance to fight the other… Kuso." Naruto narrowed his eyes on Ed.

"You're not weak! Hell if it weren't for you taking down the other guy we wouldn't have stand a chance against Sasuke and Luna! You didn't go down in vain! You tried your very best and you manage to take down one of them so he wouldn't get in the way." Ed smiled at the attempt Naruto was making but he knew that if he wanted to get stronger, then he needed to train.

"Hmph, thanks bro." Naruto nodded and smiled as he relaxed back into bed. It was nice and peaceful until the door was blasted from its hinges! Ed and Alan both gulped and where shaking a lot. Naruto was wondering why until he saw Hana at the door. She had a look of being very worried and pist at the same time! Then Naruto gulped knowing why his brothers did it first.

"What happened?" She said it so coldly and dark! It was a fucking nightmare! It's as if she was the shinigami (Death God) himself! Neither brother said a thing out of fear. "No answer? Fine then!" She started to walk towards them and it looked like she was about to smack Ed and Alan but she hugged them.

"Don't worry me like that ever again you hear…" She then went to hug Naruto. "Thank you for keeping those two idiots safe. It seems like you where the more reliable brother out of the three so Naruto-Kun, please look after them for me." Ed and Alan got a tick on their heads. "Hey we're the ones who take care of Naruto! Not the other way around!" Hana looked at them dangerously

"Naruto-Kun got the least amount of injuries unlike you two! Ed you got pierced through the chest! Alan you have broken ribs and dislocated hip! Compared to Naruto, you two are reckless." Ed and Alan where stuttering, trying to explain the story to her but Hana made it clear and said she had business she had to attend to. She was now a Jounin of the hidden leaf along with Riku and Jiro. So heal up quick and I'll see you three later." She kissed Ed, Alan, and Naruto good bye. When she did a little bit of conflict can be heard in side Naruto's seal.

(In the seal)

"**Who in the world is that?" **Kyuubi giggled inside and continued to talk in their combined mindscapes. **"Well that is Hana, she is Ed and Alan's sister, they're not blood related though but she is like a mother to them. If I didn't know any better I say you were jealous." ** Kushina blushed. **"I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous of that? Look I love Sochi but I could never fall 'In' Love with him." **Kyuubi shook her head slowly and sit down. **"Love can be found anywhere. It doesn't matter, love knows no bound. So if you have a crush on him its ok. It's not your fault he's so cute." **Kushina was indeed falling for him but she could never go for her son. It was taking it way too far! Yet no matter how many times she says that she can't help but giggle at how he looks, his amazing blue eyes, stunning sun kissed hair and cute whiskers. Kyuubi was reading her like an open book. Oh yes, Naruto is starting to get pretty good at getting the ladies, he isn't even trying and he already caught his own mother!

'**Hmph… if me and Naru-kun have our moment it will automatically make him a mother fucker. Oh the irony.' **Kyuubi giggled herself and watched on what the three where up to.

(Back outside)

Jiraiya was just done telling the three about his three year plan on training them. The three agreed wanting to get stronger but declined his offer. They already agreed to go with the cloud Jinchuriki Killer bee. They got a letter not too long before the mission that he would be coming to pick them up for his own three year training. Jiraiya was let down but decided to let them be. Soon after the three packed up they went to the gates to be picked up by bee.

"So this is good bye for three years huh… I'm going to miss this place so much." The three spared the place a good last look. Then they head, somewhat bad but catchy rapping.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The three saw Killer bee land in front of them. "Hey you fools ya fools! You three ready for some real Jinchuriki training?" the three nodded and where eager to get started! "Alright then, let's get cracking on yawl's training or you'll be cracking like a weak nut. Yeaaaaa." The three's sweat dropped but started to walk.

"well my brothers. From here on out, we will probably be facing heavily strong ninja from here. So whatever happens, know that I am thankful for all the good time you guys gave me!" Alan smirked at Ed "Don't worry bro, our happy family won't be end any time soon!" Naruto agreed with his brother. "Hell yea! We got each other's backs! Not to mention Octo-pops has our back too!" Killer bee nodded but said nothing as he kept watching the family talk.

"Your right! Let's get training like there's no tomorrow!" And so the four Jinchuriki left to train… As a new era is about to begin…

**So the end of their childhoods are over. Now we move on to the Shippuden era. I feel Shippuden should start as a fresh new story so I will be making the second season separately. Thank you for reading my first fan fiction. You guys are all awesome! So I hope you read the next one! I will try to make the next one longer since this was kind of short. So till next time Dattebayo! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto and his Uzumaki Brothers**

** Shippuden**

**Ok so this is the second season. I know I said I was going to make this as a new story but my computer is being a derp right now and will not allow it. So I guess I will continue the whole story here. Of course I don't own the anything so yea. Naruto, Ed and Alan Are now grown up and are at the age of 16. Naruto will be showing of his God like powers in here because he had time to mature and stuff. Parings will now be revealed because of the maturity! So without a further a due… the story! **

(Normal day in Konoha)

Tsunade Senju, the princess of the slugs, once a legendary sannin now the Fifth Hokage, was currently working on paper work. Ever since she became Hokage she has been dealing with all the village's problems. Of course she has her times where she rage quits from the stress but she never gives up. Something she picked up from her grandson.

'_I wonder where you three are… Three long years and all I have gotten where letters saying how well you three are doing with Killer bee. I sure miss them.' _ Tsunade was cut from her trail of thought when Shizune come through the door. "Tsunade-Sama, we have report of four ninja coming in to the village, one is a cloud ninja." Tsunade got up and went to go check if it was them. It had to be them! Three ninja and a cloud ninja! When Tsunade got there she was about to hug them when she realized that it wasn't them.

"Oh, Hokage-Sama, We were just about to come visit you. We have a message from Raikage-Sama. Please accept it." The cloud Jounin handed her a golden scroll with Kumo's seal on it. "We were asked to make Shure it was handed to you safely. Now if you'll excuse us we must get back to our village and submit our report." All the cloud ninja bowed in respect and left the leaf to get back to cloud.

Tsunade was sad to find out it wasn't them. She walked back to the Hokage mansion and sat in her chair. She then opened the scroll and saw that it was a request for a small sparring match between Jinchuriki. Apparently all the five nation's Jinchuriki where participating. Tsunade sighed. She knew that if she couldn't participate then everyone will see Konoha as a weak village right now. Shizune once again came in. "Tsunade-Sama, Three more ninja have just arrived." Tsunade didn't care, she is starting to give up hope when Shizune tells her something she has been waiting for, for a really long time!

"Naruto Uzumaki, Ed Uzumaki Uchiha, and Alan Uchiha Uzumaki have returned to the village." Tsunade stood up and ran to the gates. When She arrived she saw them. Her Grandchildren! She ran up and hugged the three of them.

"Hey Baa-Chan you scared the crap out of us! We thought we were getting jumped or something." Tsunade apologized and got a good look at all three of them. No dough about it in her mind. They have really grown. Naruto was still rearing his orange jumpsuit but it had some black to it. It was a small jacket this time. It showed his stomach off a bit. (Just like Sai's Shirt but not as tight) He had some cool black stripes on his orange pants. Naruto also had a Sword on his waist (Like Sasuke has it but its being held by a black leather belt with the Uzumaki crest) and to top it off, Naruto had a bang to go with his own normal spiky sun kissed hair, also he got taller.

Ed's hair has grown as well, he now has a tail to go with his old spiky hair which has increased in length. He also has the same kind of jacket as Naruto except his doesn't have sleeves on both sides. Ed has black baggy pants with a cool design on one leg. He has chains on his pants and had belts wrapping around his entire wrist area and finished off with black leather gloves with small platinum rings right on his wrist to stop the belts from messing with his hands. To top it all of he had a seal on one of his hands to summon a second great sword at will while he had a normal great sword on his back. He has the Uzumaki crest on his back.

Finally Alan had a muscle shirt underneath and a short sleeved jacket. He also had the same gloves as Ed but without the belts wrapping around his entire wrist area. He had two belts inter crossing each other around his waist and he wore white baggy pants. His shirt was red and jacket was red and white and it had his Uchiha crest on his back while his belts had the Uzumaki crest. Alan's hair has grown in to two long bangs and a small tail on the back. (Think Sasuke's hair but with slightly longer bangs and with a small tail.) To top it all of he has one great sword that looks heavy to wield with just one hand.

Tsunade was impressed by how good the three looked. They look pretty tempting and both look pretty handsome to her. "Well look at you three. You all have grown and have become such handsome young men." The three blushed while Tsunade laughed a bit. When she was done she smiled at them. "It's good to have you three back. Why don't you three get settled in and tomorrow I will give you a welcome back mission." The three yessed together. She then turned after having a small chat with them and went back to the mansion.

Ed looked at his brothers. "So why not listen to her and get settled in. From there we can go walk around the village and see who we run into ok." The two nodded and all three walked back to they're old home.

(At The Uzumaki residence)

Ed kicked open the door, threw his bags on the floor and opened his arms wide while starching. "It's good to be back!" Naruto and Alan's sweat dropped but agreed none the less. All three brothers then released they're demonic maidens out of the seal to let them explore the brother's home. "Why don't you three pick a room. I'm guessing that you get sick and tired of the seal so we decided to let you three out whenever we're all home." Kushina (Remember Kushina and Kurama are the same being now.) Kushina Looked around and sighed a bit.

"This place needs to be cleaned up. It's very dusty and there is a bit of trash everywhere." The other two demonic maidens agreed but the three brothers looked at each other. "Umm… it's always been like this." The three girls faulted and all three had huge ticks on their heads. "You mean to tell me you three lived like this all day every day?" Naruto nodded to his mother but regretted it right after. Kushina Punched Naruto and he crashed into the wall, making a few pictures fall. When Naruto looked up he saw his mother come up and grab him by the collar of his small jacket. "I want this placed cleaned up now. Me and the girls will go to town and buy some things. By the time we get back I expect these place to be spotless got it Sochi?" Naruto understood but blushed as he looked into his mother's blood red fox eyes. She may be scary but he can't help but get butterflies in his stomach. Her eyes change back to her original shape and color whenever she goes back to normal from **Harmony Mode** (Tailed beast body parts added to hosts. Ex: Fox ears and nine fox tails on Naruto and or Ed)

"Ok good. We won't take long." Alan was afraid to ask but asked anyway. "How do you three expect to blend in like that?" Alan's Phoenix looked at him. "Simple. We hide our appendages and go as normal sixteen year old girls." Alan could see that. Ed looked at Naruto who was still on the ground. Naruto was having some thoughts run through his head.

'_Kuso…I can't help but get lost in her eyes… I still remembered that promise three years ago…' _

(Flash back)

"**Ok Naru-kun… You remembered that promise we made not long ago. The one where you agreed to do me a favor for me giving you your new power." ** Naruto gulped.

"Yea… Tailed beast chakra mode is one kick ass mode… alright, what is it? I made a promise and I plan on keeping it. I would be going against my Ninja way if I weren't able to keep it. So what is it?" Kyuubi smirked. **"Well… I want to be able to grow a family with lots of Kits. Since you are becoming a Kitsune demon because you took my chakra, I figured you could help me." **Naruto blushed and had a small nose bleed. "But.. but. But, but…. I mean I'm not saying no but… it's just that…. Look you look like Kaa-chan! It would feel kind of weird!" Kyuubi didn't really care for his reasoning. She will soon be gone because she was giving Kushina her body and power. She will become the new Kyuubi so she will become immortal.

"**look you promised and plus I helped you a lot. I helped your mom stay alive, I gave you my chakra. The least you could do is follow your own ninja way and keep the promise you promised me." **Naruto knew she got him. He can't go back on his word and plus she has a point . Naruto dropped his head in defeat.

"ok, ok… but not now." Kyuubi nodded. **"You still need to mature right? Don't worry, I'll give you a sign when I think you're ready." **Naruto looked at her but couldn't because he was kicked out of his mind scape.

"Kuso…" Alan looked at Naruto. "What's wrong bro?" Naruto shook his head. "Oh, it nothing. Just having a chat with Kura-chan is all." Alan nodded and went back to training.

(Flash back end)

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Ed held out his hand to help him stand up. Naruto took it and stood up. Still rubbing his giant bruise he got from his mother. "Shit man, I think she may be physically stronger than Baa-chan!" Ed and Alan shivered at that moment. "Well let's get cleaning up. I don't want to feel Kushina-sama's physical strength now." Alan agreed and all three started to clean up fast. Naruto realized something.

'_Wait, Kura-Chan is the same age as me… My mother had her mom inside her… will this affect Kaa-chan in anyway at all?' _ Naruto did not want to keep thinking this anymore. He figure he go to a counselor about it.

(With the girls)

The three maidens where walking down the street back home with grocery bags and some other house hold items. They were Yuzuki Uzumaki no Kitsune. Yua Uchiha, and Kushina Uzumaki no Kitsune. The three where having they're usual chats. "Wow Kushina, that's a real sad story." Kushina was currently telling the story of how Minato saved her, her and him died protecting Naruto… yea such an emotional story. "Thank you Yuzuki. I still can't believe I became younger. I feel so strong again!" The three girls smiled. "You sure are a very respectable women Kushina, I wish I was a strong as you were." Kushina blushed. "oh c'mon Yua, you can be just as strong as me too you know." She smiled and nodded. Yuzuki grew a grin.

"So does this mean you're a virgin once more?" Kushina blushed. "Why would you ask me something like that?" She shrugged. "Just wondering. I mean just think. If you grew younger because you fused with Kurama-chan, then what else could have happened? She was the same age as all of us, now that you two fused you're the same age as us. So I'm just wondering you know." Kushina blushed but can understand on what she is getting on. "Umm… well… maybe, I don't know Dattebane." Yuzuki and Yua both knew that she only says that whenever she is excited. Come to think of it so does Naruto.

Yua, being the least perverted one changed the subject. "Yuzuki, we all know you want to get down and dirty with Ed-kun all the time but don't drag poor Kushina-chan in to it." Yuzuki just pouted. "Oh please it's not like you haven't thought of doing dirty things with your host." Kushina looked at her. "I never once thought of doing such things with Sochi." Yuzuki just grinned.

"Don't think I can't see it in you. I see the way you two look at each other. Look, I'm an expert at this. I know when a girl wants the D." Kushina went full blown red and turned away a bit. Yua just sighed. It's true, girls have they're needs just as guys have there's.

(with the guys back at the house)

The three brothers where currently drinking some victory soda for finishing up they're job. Ed stood up. "Here is to the best thing in the world!" Alan and Naruto both stood up and smiled, then all three raised they're drinks sky high! "Here is to the **Kage bushin no Jutsu**!" all the Ed, Alan, and Naruto clones all cheered when one of them yelled that made every clone dispel immediately!

"The girls are coming back!" Ed, Alan, and Naruto got in position and pretended like they didn't have a clone party. The girls came in and looked around. Everything was clean, the portraits and furniture where there. The girls nodded and liked how things where. "Where are the three?" The girls went to put the food in the fridge and saw the guys training in the back yard. Yuzuki went to the door and called them in.

"Hey we're back. I see you boys are still training. Even after we departed with killer bee and he specifically said not to train for a while." All three brothers sweat dropped but went back inside. Once then the six of them sat in the living room watching TV on the plasma screen. When they were done the time for bed has arrived.

"Ok, due to Ed and Yuzuki's little love fest in the tents that one time, we will be having roommates with each other. Boys in one room and girls on the other. Deal?" everyone agreed except for Ed and Yuzuki who just pouted. As the boys where entering Kushina had a good point of view of her son. She caught herself and looked away but slowly looked back.

'_How could I even be checking out my own son? Well I can't help it. He looks so much like his father. He's growing the hair but he added his own twist which makes him look better, and those whiskers… those whiskers.' _Kushina smiled a bit with a blush. Yuzuki smiled at her, knowing very well what she was thinking about. "Pst, You can dream about Naruto-kun later ok." Kushina blushed and started to stutter a lot. Yuzuki smiled at her, knowing very well what she was thinking about. "Pst, You can dream about Naruto-kun later ok." Kushina blushed and started to stutter a lot. Yuzuki just started laughing while she entered the girl's room while Kushina followed.

(Next morning after Tsunade told them about the Jinchuriki spar)

The three where walking up to the grass lands far away from all villages. There was a huge stadium about the size of all five villages combined! "Ok guys, lets show off our new skills and powers!" Alan and Naruto nodded. As they entered they were told to follow a shinobi to the battle fields. There they saw a ton of Jinchuriki there. Then they saw all boss summons with a few of their secretaries and loyal guards along with they're family. All except the snakes of course.

"Ok! Now that we have all participating Jinchuriki on the field we will have one on one matches. If a contender is about to die then all standing by shinobi will go in and stop the fight. The Jinchuriki are representing they're own village so yea. Make Shure to give it your all ok! Ok, now the first round is…" The guy pushed a button and a hologram above the entire battle field appeared. Villager from all over where there, even shinobi! The name and picture of the Jinchuriki along with village symbol appeared and soon started to mix the contestants. There were a total of 26 Jinchuriki. The announcer announced one more thing.

"I highly recommend not to lose, for if you lose then you lose your bijuu and that doesn't sound very nice now does it." This put a bit of stress on the brothers. They never planned on losing but if they do then they lose they're Bijuu. Not good at all. They don't even know how strong any one is in here! Plus Jet, Shion and Luna and Sasuke's friend Luna Uchiha where in it. So hell no they aren't going to lose! Just as they brought back they're confidence the hologram showed Naruto and Jet.

"Kuso, you're up right of the bat and its up against him… be careful Naruto." Naruto nodded at Ed and soon all Jinchuriki except for Naruto and Jet stayed.

"Well if it isn't the little kid from the land of wave. Sorry to say but you're going to die. You got lucky back then but that eight tails isn't here to help you. Unless he wants to get disqualified that is." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm not weak anymore. Get ready to die with a sword someone special gave me. The Fire flower blade!" Jet started to laugh out loud! The ref started the match and Naruto disappeared just like that! (Think the flash step like in bleach) Jet was then sent flying ten yards! When he looked at where Naruto was he was charging chakra, then Naruto disappeared once more and Uzumaki barraged him! People in the audience where amazed!

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Kakashi, Mei, everyone where amazed on how Naruto has gotten! His looks where new to everyone and his power was sure as hell new! "Is… Is that really Naruto?" Back on the field Jet Summoned his Griffin! All Naruto did was smile. "Now we're getting somewhere!" Naruto started to run at super human speeds towards the griffin and jumped high into the air! Naruto was about to make a Rasengan but was blasted down hard by a giant tail! Everyone saw jet in his tailed beast form!

"**You are now fucked!" ** Naruto stood up and smirked. "Nope, it's you! **Wind style: Drilling wind bullet!**" Naruto shot out a massive wind bullet at both the fifteen tailed dragon and sixteen tailed griffin! The beast readied themselves but where surprised to see Naruto behind them! "It's over! **Wind style: RasenShuriken!**" Naruto threw a spiraling giant shuriken made entirely of chakra at them! It soon expanded and caught them both! The amount of force was so huge that it carried both Bijuu into the air! It then exploded in a giant explosion! The wind was making Naruto's bang flow sexually in the wind. All the girls soon had hearts in their hearts and Kushina glared at them from within the seal. Then she saw Naruto and blushed.

Naruto was standing there and was about to turn around when he took out his broad sword from its sheath and blocked a Kunai! "Is this really all you got? This may have been overkill for me back then but now… You are nothing but a tiny ant to me. Be gone." Naruto vanished away and started to add Yoki (Demonic/God Chakra) to his sword. It started to pulse orange and then he raised it over his head. Naruto's eyes then turned into Kyuubi's eyes and he was just staring at Jet. "This Jutsu is an ancient Kitsune technique from long ago. **Black hole!**" Naruto slashes his sword from where he is standing and sends a slash wave towards Jet. Jet doges it but the slash turns into a black hole that pulls him in and makes escape impossible! He wasn't being rip to shreds no, he was just in the middle of it and can't escape. When Jet looks at Naruto all he sees is chains coming from behind his back and going underground securing him on the ground while he charges a Rasengan.

"**Red thread of fates Rasengan of death!**" This caught Kushina's attention! _'He is using my nickname… Hmph… Sochi you sure know how to impress a women.' _ Naruto's Rasengan was getting redder and redder with each passing moment until it was as red as Kushina's hair! Then Naruto launched himself at Jet at such high speeds!

"Kuso!" Was all Jet was able to say because Naruto slammed his Rasengan into him! The blast sent Naruto flying and Jet still in the same spot due to the black hole, Naruto only went back a couple feet but soon made a single hand sign and made the black hole explode! It not only keeps enemies trapped, but absorbers **Natural chakra **and chakra from its victims. Add on the Rasengan's massive amount of chakra then it is one hell of an explosion!

**BOOOM! **

Naruto was sent souring far and fast but due to his mother's chains he wasn't going anywhere. Everyone was blinded by the amount of sheer power! It was too good to be true! Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last ninja, has become some sort of god! When the light of the explosion died out everyone saw Jet down and out. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki from the hidden leaf village!" Everyone started to cheer! Konoha was just purely shocked! That was just amazing! So he not only just got better clothing and looks, he got better overall!

"Ok, Jet will now lose his tailed beats and they will return to the summoning world. We have Intel that Akatsuki, an organization bent on freeing the Hydra is capturing all Bijuu, so only the strongest Jinchuriki may keep they're Bijuu! Now on to the next round!"

Many Jinchuriki fought and so did many familiar. The old three that gave the brothers a run for their money have not been training at all. No they were busy looking for them that they never got to train at all. So they are out. Luna has gotten way stronger too. He has a sword as well but not just that. He can now summon snow coyotes to his aid now. He can now manipulate lightning and can render his enemies useless with **Black rain Jutsu. **Yea no dough about it, he has also grown.

"Ok, Luna Uchiha is the winner. Now for the final two fights." The last four contenders where Ed and Alan of course but also Garra and Killer bee. The last two fights are going to be heavy seeing as to how Garra is the new Kazekage and Killer bee being they're Octo-sensei. As the screen starts to slow down it shows Alan and Garra. "Ok, Alan Uchiha Uzumaki Vs. Garra of the sand, or formally known as the current Kazekage." Alan knew something was going to go down. He just had a gut feeling! Hinata who was near Alan in the stands cheered him on.

"Yo-you can do it A-Alan-kun!" Alan blushed. He has seen Hinata before back then only a few times. Seeing her now and having the fact the she is cheering him on made him just fall in love! "Ok, ready? Fight!"

Alan took the initiative and started to run to the side of Garra. Garra sent his sand after Alan who was easily dogging it and making his way towards Garra! When Alan was close enough attack Garra started to talk to him. "What does she see in you?" Alan was confused an what Garra was trying to tell him. "What do you mean? What does who see in me?" Garra shook his head slowly.

"Hinata Hyuuga… What does she see in you?" Alan blushed a bit. Someone that cute, saw something that interests her. "I never knew she liked me… Wow this is pretty great!" Alan wished he never said that as Garra closed his eyes, anger evident in them. "I am the one who is in love with her you prick!" Garra sent a giant wave of sand at Alan who was now having trouble dogging the attacks! "W-wait you like her? Since when?" Garra narrowed his eyes. "Since the first time I saw her." Alan gulped. He knew he had to win now, not just to keep his Bijuu but to impress Hinata. Alan's phoenix Yua did not have a problem sharing her host. Just as long as she gets some love too then she is alright with sharing with one person only!

Alan jumped high into the air witch only won him a giant wave of sand heading towards him! "Hmph, **Fire style: Dragoon's dragon fire blast!**" Alan took in a deep breath and unleashed a massive fire blast that blasted the sand away, then Garra made a giant sand spear and sent it spiraling towards Alan. Alan did not have time to react so he made an instant **Blazing Chidori ** and clashed with the sand spear!

'_He can use Jutsu like that at will now… Kuso, he has gotten better. That use to be his old ultimate attack, now he can use it whenever he pleases…' _ Garra closed his eyes once more and summoned the Shukaku! Alan looked up at the towering Bijuu and cursed as it looked at him and started to take a massive deep breath.

"Oh so it's like that then! Fine then you little bitch! I'll whoop your ass here and now! **Blazing Phoenix style: Ultima Chidori of pure flames!**" Alan jumps up towards Shukaku while Shukaku was still absorbing air. Just as Alan was half way Shukaku fires a massive beam of pressurized air at him! Thanks to Alan's Sharingan he was able to doge it and continue his assent towards Shukaku, Shukaku however did not want Alan to succeed obviously so he raised his hand and was going to slam Alan down when Alan's Sharingan transformed and he started to cry blood!

"**Amaterasu!**" Alan summoned black flames onto Shukaku and Shukaku could not get them off! Ed smiled from the side view with Naruto. "The **Amaterasu** is an un dying flame. It is very powerful and can only be taken off by the user of the flames. Only side effect is that it can make the user go blind." Naruto was amazed at what the sharingan can do but he was glad Ed told him. If Sasuke has this technique then Naruto is now prepared for it.

Garra was forced to seal Shukaku back in and looked back at Alan, when he did he saw a fist just centimeters away from his face! Just as Alan made contact to Garra's face there was an explosion! Everyone looked up in the sky and saw a huge white dragon with a blond man riding it!

"Get ready to taste my art! Hmm!" The man then sent took out what looks like clay. Then he sends these flying birds towards all Jinchuriki until they all exploded in midair! The man was shocked! "What the hell? Art is a bang but you didn't get to experience it! Who's the wise guy who destroyed my art!" Everyone turned to see Ed with two great swords in each hand!

"I dare. I'm not really much of an art guy but I can tell you that your art sucks huge balls." The blond man jumped down to face Ed. "Art is a bang dame you! Just who do you think you are!" Ed looked at the blond. "Introduce yourself first and then I'll tell you." The blond gritted his teeth and looked straight at Ed. "My name is Deidara, I'm from Akatsuki and I'm here for the bijuu!" Ed smiled. "Too bad for you." Ed suddenly appeared behind Deidara in an instant!

"You aren't going to get back to your hide out any time soon!" Deidara smirked, he knew that there was no way he could lose! "Ha! What makes you think you are on the same level as my art? Hmm!" Deidara was shut up when he was kicked up into the air and got both his arms chopped off! Deidara screamed in agony and was sent flying by one heavy kick from Ed, although Deidara's arms where still falling and soon detonated in front of Ed! Ed however used a clone to throw himself towards Deidara in order to finish him off once and for all! Better now than later because he will become a total pain in the ass if he lives after this.

"Let's see you survive this! **Uzumaki typhoons slash!**" Ed started to spin and using both his swords, he created a mini typhoon that will shred apart Deidara! Then out of nowhere Ed's spinning attack was halted when thousands of needles started to clash with him! When Ed's attack was done he had to doge the remaining needles! "Who the?" Ed saw a hunch back man with some sort of tail waving back and forth. "Deidara you idiot. You already lost your arms. Pathetic." Deidara growled and stood up.

"Shut the fuck up Sasori! I wasn't prepared is all!" Sasori looked at Deidara with a plain stare. "Don't look at me like that! Your just jealous of my art! Hmm!" Sasori just turned towards Ed. "You win this round Jinchuriki but now that we know what we're up against then we will return more prepared than last time. Consider yourselves warned. Deidara let's get back to base." Deidara gave Ed one last glare and turned to leave with Sasori. Deidara soon got Sasori to put some clay in his mouth on his chest, He made a huge bird and both got on and left.

Ed was the only one standing in the middle of the field. He then re sealed the other blade in his seal. "The Kitsune blade is very useful. If a happen to need a sword and I don't have one I can always use this blade." The Kage where all talking in private. With Akatsuki attacking the free little so called spar, then they must be a spy of some sort.

"Ok, we need to plan our events more better. If we were to be discussing some very vital information, then the Akatsuki would be able to ruin everything." All other Kages nodded. "Yes indeed. You know this feels weird. All five Kage working together. It's not quiet bad actually." Everyone agreed with the TsuchiKage. "Ok, so let's send everyone home and hope for the better." Soon after Tsunade walked up to the edged where the Kage watched all the battles.

"Due to the Akatsuki attacking, we have to postponed any other battle. Those of you who are still in are the winners now. Now go home and get some really well deserved rest." Everyone went home from there. Everyone from Konoha wanted to have a chat with they're three number one knuckleheads once more after three long years!

(At the Uzumaki residence)

Kushina was currently congratulating Naruto in the living room. Ed was being congratulated in the kitchen because he hungered for some beef ramen and Alan was being congratulated up stairs because he was putting away some of his clothes.

"Naruto-kun you where amazing out there!" Naruto waved it off. "It's nothing really. It was all thanks to the training we got from Octo-pops. He helped us get in real touch with our Bijuu. Plus he thought us how to create our own Jutsu!" Kushina smiled "speaking of witch, that Rasengan you did put there. That was one great performance Dattebane." Naruto was about to say something until he heard her say her infamous word.

'_So she's excited? Umm… what should I do? I rarely get her to say that around me alone…' _ Naruto looked at Kushina and smiled "well you know. I wanted to dedicate it to you because it reminds me of your very pretty hair." Naruto finished his last words with a small blush. He really did like her hair, it was outstanding! It really was unique to him. Kushina blushed from the compliment. Minato complemented her hair once and a while but Naruto always notices everything she gets it done. She use to hate her hair up until Minato. Now she was starting to love her hair because of… Naruto. Her own son who was an exact replica of his father. Kyuubi, who was still there decided to come out of the shadows for a bit and give her a bit of… hormones.

"Naru-kun…" Kushina started to feel something. Naruto looked at her. _'Kuso… I shouldn't but… i…' _ Naruto leaned in close and kissed his mother on her lips. She was surprised and shocked but even she couldn't resist. He looked so much like Minato! It wasn't even funny! The only difference was the hair length and shade of yellow and the whiskers. It was really weird but since Naruto and Kyuubi had something going on with Naruto already a long time ago. It was alright, that was one excuse that lets them keep doing what they're doing. Both of them thought the exact same thing!

'_I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this! Why am I actually getting hot over this?! Kami I just can't take it anymore!' _ While Naruto and Kushina do their thing in the living room Ed and Yuzuki where already three steps ahead of them.

Ed was having one hot make out session with Yuzuki in the kitchen. He had her pinned on the wall while they kept kissing each other with nothing but pure passion. "Mmm… Yuzu-chan… mmm… I… I… I love you…" Yuzuki blushed more and kept up her kisses with Ed. "I… love you too…mmm Ed-kun…mmmm!"

Alan was up stairs doing the same with the Yua. "Yua-chan… you do realize that…" Yua put her finger on Alan's lips to shush him. "I know you like Hinata… I am willing to share as long as you don't completely forget about me…" The two started to kiss and everyone wondered something.

'_I wonder if this is happening with everyone else…' _ Ed and Alan however thought of one little fact. _'except for Naruto though… it would be kind of weird if he was doing this with his own mom…' _ From there the three slept together with their respective maidens. All well rested for tomorrow.

**So this is the prologue of Naruto and his Uzumaki brothers ****Shippuden****! So I found an interesting pairing and decided to go with it. I asked some people if it was a good idea and they pretty much like the parings. So here they are.**

**Ed x Yuzuki**

**Alan x Yua x Hinata**

**Naruto x Kushina x Kyuubi **

**So I hope this would spice things up a bit. If this is something you do not like at all and or do not want I'm sorry to say but I'm keeping these parings. More parings will be shown later on so expect romance and drama now! Anyways Thanks for reading! Till then keep being awesome Dattebayo! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto and his brothers characters**

**Shion:** A badass Jinchuriki with Jet and Luna. He is a smart and powerful Jinchuriki but since every group has a loser with them. He is sadly that loser. Even though he is personally a badass.

**Jet: **the fifteen tailed beast Jinchuriki and group leader of the small team of Shion and Luna. His intentions are to always beat Ed and Kyuumi. He hopes to end them if they ever get on his nerves enough. He is in love with Kyuumi.

**Luna: **The female member of the three members that are all Jinchuriki. She holds a twelve tailed bear in her. She hates Kyuumi for winning Jet's heart. Bears and Kitsunes (Foxes) are known for their violent encounters. Foxes and bears hate Each other very much. They are great enemies!

**Riku:** He travels with Jiro and Hana. He is an excellent Jinchuriki finder and great battle field reader. Although very smart he can also see what other people are doing by making a hologram appear by using his own chakra.

**Jiro: **he is the knuckle head of the team consisted of Hana and Riku. He is in mad love with Hana but no matter what he does he can never get her to appreciate him. He curses Ed and Alan because they are the only ones she thinks of.

**Hana:** She is like a mother but most of all a big sister to Ed and Alan. She wants to find and protect them, but because she has no absolute way to find out where to look. She joined Akatsuki just to get the chance to see them once more. She is the Jinchuriki of the twelve tailed wolf.

**Ed:** Like Naruto's twin! Literally! He has whiskers like him, sapphire blue eyes, but raven hair. Other than that he is just as hyper active and knuckleheaded as him! He holds the Kyuubi's sister, the nine tailed fox Kyuumi no Kitsune. He has a serious connection with the Kitsune god. Chakra natures are wind and water with a bit of fire.

**Alan:** He is basically a Sasuke but one who cares for others and who isn't an emo antisocial guy. He has the legendary eleven tailed phoenix. He also has a very strong connection with the phoenix god. His chakra natures are lightning and fire with a bit of wind.

**Kazumi: **she has a small crush on Ed but she mostly concentrates her energy on getting Kyuumi away from him. She feels like a demon is a bit too un trust worthy. She is a strong Jinchuriki of the thirteen tailed (Or in this case winged) butterfly. She is not to be taken lightly when she is angered.

**Yuzuki Kyuumi: **She is Kyuubi's sister. She is an orange fox with orange flame like color eyes, nine tails like her sister and almost the same attitude. She is a princes like her sister but is not bestowed the tittle of Kitsunes. Her parents are royalty in the Kitsunes world and she is in the family of the royal Kitsune god guardian squad, they are special and all powerful foxes that protect the Kitsune god. Her real name is Yuzuki.

**Yua: **She is the eleven tailed Phoenix. She is by far the most attractive female being in the world. No surprise there, she's a phoenix, very rare indeed. She is the daughter of Noboru and just like Kurama and Yuzuki, she is a tailed beast princess. Also like Yuzuki, she has a crush on her own host.

**Luna (Felipe): **He is an Uchiha who looks up to Sasuke like a brother. His real name is Felipe but prefers to go by Luna. He will do anything to help him. Although he likes Sasuke a bit more than he should. He has a secret crush on him. His rival is Ed Uzumaki and they're rivalry is just as big as Naruto's and Sasuke's.

**Zero:** the second strongest ninja! Almost to obtain the actual power of the sage of the six paths! He is the father of Ed and Alan and sometimes goes by his middle name Sora. He died against the thirty headed and tailed hydra. Sealing it in a containment barrier where all Bijuu and summons can work together to kill it once and for all, all the more protecting his beloved children like his best friend in the world, Minato Namikaze. He is an Uchiha.

**Tsukiko: **She was the most hyper active but smart, she also had her mother's middle name Akira. She was always strong and can beat any challenge she faces without fear! She likes close combat because she was always running out of chakra and ninja tools. So Taijutsu is her main class. She was the Jinchuriki of Kyuumi. She gave her last breath protecting her beloved children. Just like her best friend in the world Kushina Uzumaki. She is Ed and Alan's mother and she is an Uzumaki.

**Kuda-gitsune (Chief Kitsune): ** he is the Fox chief and father of Kyuubi and Kyuumi. He is a strong and powerful Kitsune and has great wisdom. He is married to the last generation Kyuubi. Now that tittle has been passed down to Kurama, the current Kyuubi no Kitsune who resides within Naruto Uzumaki.

**Noboru (Chief Phoenix): **He is the phoenix chief. He is also a guardian squad to protect his phoenix god. His son is sealed within Alan Uzumaki.

**Yuuto: **One of the Jinchurikies from the twenties and up. He possesses the twenty four tailed Leviathan. He is Yuuta's twin brother. First seen in season one.

**Yuuta: **One of the Jinchurikies from the twenties and up. He possesses the twenty five tailed Behemoth. He is Yuuto's twin brother. First seen in season one.

**Jinchuriki 11 and up! **

**(extra) 9. **Ed Uzumaki- Fox

**10. **Sage of the six paths

**11. **Alan Uzumaki- Phoenix

**12. **Hana- Wolf

**13. **Kazumi- Butterfly

**14. **Shion- Falcon

**15. **Jet- Dragon

**16.** Emiko- Griffin

**17. **Hajime- ?

**18. **Hanako- ?

**19. **Hayato - ?

**20. **Hikari- ?

**21. **Hotaru- ?

**22. **Felipe(Luna)- Snow coyote

**23. **Luna- Swan

**24. **Yuuto- Leviathan

**25.** Yuuta- Behemoth

**26. **Kei- ?

**27. **Setsuna - Peacock

**28. **Kunio- ?

**29. **Ryu- ?

**30. Headed and tailed Hydra **

**As the story progresses, the more information will be reviled! **


End file.
